Love ALWAYS finds away!
by lalalaurenragan
Summary: Was called What If? before...Lorelai had twins...Lorelai Leigh and Lorilyn Denise...Begins on the girls 20th birthday...Lots of DRAMA! Pairs: Lorelai&Luke...Lori&Jess...Rory&You'll just have to find out! ReAd & ReViEw!
1. Birthday Girls!

**What If?**

Character Descriptions:

Lorilynn Lori Denise Gilmore- Interested in music, fashion and poetry. Would rather stay at home and write than go to school. She stayed at Stars Hallow High and goes to a community college (majoring in business). She wishes to own her own shop selling her designs along with some of her favorite designers' clothes. She has jet black hair to the middle of her back.

Keith Lucas Danes- Very entergetic 2-year-old. He's a morning person...Therefore when he wakes up the whole house has to...He has dirty blonde hair with pale blue eyes. He has a father's personality.

Averie Fuller- Lori's best friend since they started college.

**Birthday Girls!**

"Happy birthday!" Lorelai squealed jumping on Lori's bed.

"Ugh! Go away!" Lori grumbled into her pillow.

"Lorilynn Denise! That is no way to speak to your mother!" Lorelai acted offended.

"Mom, it's like 6 am. Leave me alone," Lori rolled on her back.

"Actually it's 7. You have to get up and go to school anyways," Lorelai said.

--A 2-year-old Keith comes running in the room.

"Birf-day!" Keith jumped excitedly next to Lorelai on the bed.

"Thank you Keith. Thank you Mom. Go away. I don't have classes until noon. I take ALL afternoon classes for a reason," Lori informed her mother and brother.

"Party pooper!" Lorelai pouted as she left the room.

"Pooper!" Keith repeated his mother's actions.

--Lorelai grabbed her phone once down stairs, and dialed Rory's number.

"Oh, my God! What?" Rory answered rudely after being awoken.

"Well, I see my other birthday girl is in the same happy mood," Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Mom, but it's 7 am. Why are you up?" Rory was still grumpy.

"Keith wanted to wake up. He's a morning person like his father. Evil!" Lorelai laughed to herself.

"Just say 'happy birthday' so I can go back to bed," Rory was falling asleep quickly.

"Fine. Happy birthday! What time will you be in?" Lorelai gave in.

"The same time I always come in mother dearest. BYE!" Rory shut her phone with not another word from her mother.

--Lorelai hung up the phone quite sadly. Then she turned her attention to Keith.

"RORY!" Keith whined because he had wanted to wish her a happy birthday also.

"Sorry, babe. But you'll have to wait till later. Rory was tired." Lorelai smiled at Keith.

--Lori came walking in the living room lazily.

"Coffee! Now!" Lori demanded.

"Aw! Yay! I have it right here!" Lorelai rushed to hand Lori a mug of coffee.

"How are you soo happy this early?" Lori asked sipping her coffee.

"Four cups of coffee in the last half hour," Lorelai jumped around the room.

"Why are you up anyways?" Lorelai questioned her daughter.

"Cuz someone jumped on my bed," Lori said bitterly then she smiled.

"There's my smile," Lorelai grinned.

"LORI!" Keith grinned, jumped in her arms, and almost knocked her coffee out of her hand.

"What's up, kid?" Lori asked as she positioned Keith on her hip.

--She liked having a kid around.

"Birf-day!" Keith smiled and hugged his sister close, "Rory, sweepy."

"Lori, sweepy, too. But didn't seem to stop ya!" Lori sat her mug down then tickled Keith's stomach.

"MY TUMMY!" Keith laughed.

--Lorelai and Lori laughed too.

"Hey, Mom. I'm gunna go to the diner and see Jess. I guess since I'm up at the crack of dawn I should make my day productive," Lori put down Keith and went back to her room.

--Lori quickly got dressed, jumped in her Honda, and sped towards the diner.

--Lori dashed to what had once been Luke's apartment to find Jess.

--When she walked in she found Jess still peacefully sleeping.

--_My God! He's sexy! Oh, I love him! _Lori thought to herself before running and jumping on him.

"What the…" Jess started to yell.

--Lori kissed his lips before he cold finish.

"Oh, hey," he said tiredly.

"Oh, c'mon, babe! Wake up! I'm a Gilmore and I'm up!" Lori beamed.

"Lor, there's somethin' we need to talk about," Jess finally sat up.

--_This can't be good. Really, it can't._ Lori was about to cry even though she didn't know why.

"Look, I know this is gunna sound harsh, but I still have feelings for Rory. And by the way she was talkin' and lookin' at me the other day…I think she may give me another chance," Jess said rapidly.

"Wh-Wh-What?" Lori asked shocked.

"Sorry," Jess apologized. _Ugh, this could get nasty. I'm an idiot. But what can I do? I still love, well, I think I love, Rory. Crap!_ Jess's thoughts were interrupted by Lori.

"I HATE YOU!" Lori yelled and ran out of the apartment.

--Lori was running out of the diner when Luke stopped her.

"Lori, I need you're help," Luke pleaded.

"Not now, Luke! I want to go home!" Lori said loudly and walked out of the diner.

--Everyone looked around.

--_Whoa! What's goin' on? She usually calls me Dad. Ugh!_

--Luke knew he needed to call Lorelai, but he couldn't because the diner was packed. He started back with his work.

--Lori slammed her car door shut, walked in the house, slammed the front door, and stomped up the stairs.

"Hmm, what's wrong with her?" Lorelai asked herself and Keith who was about ready for a nap.

--Lorelai laid Keith on his bed, and rushed to Lori's room. She knocked on the door, but there was no response.

"Lori," she called concerned. –Still no response. "Lori, please. What's going on?"

--Lori heard her mother, but refused to answer.

--Meanwhile, at Yale Rory's alarm went off for 8:30. She started to get ready for the day. As she was getting dressed her cell rang. It was Jess.

"Hello?" Rory answered after putting her shirt on.

"Hey, happy birthday, babe!" Jess said sexily.

"Oh, thanks! How'd you know I'd be up?" Rory asked.

"I just thought I'd give it a shot," Jess smiled to himself and to Rory (even though she couldn't see him).

"What are you and Lori doing tonight?" Rory questioned picking up her things for class.

"Nothing. We broke up. Remember?" Jess almost frowned at this.

"No. Last time I…Never mind. I have to go Jess. Thanks again!" Rory hung up and headed to class.

--Back at the diner things had calmed down. Luke decided to call Lorelai to check on Lori.

"Danes," Lorelai sounded bummed from the other line.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Luke asked concerned about his wife.

"Lori came in really angry, slamming doors and stuff. Now she's locked up in her room. She won't talk to me. Luke, I'm loosing my kid!" Lorelai was about to cry.

"No, honey, you're not loosing her. She's just having a bad day. Give it a couple of hours or so. She was actually who I was calling about. She stormed out of the diner earlier," Luke informed.

"Well, last I heard she was going to see Jess. And I could hear her muttering something like 'I can't believe her' or 'I can't believe him.' She's not finishing her sentences," Lorelai was desperate for encouragement.

"I'll talk to Jess," Luke offered, "I'll call you if I find out anything. I love you and go lay down."

"Love you too."

--Luke hung up the phone and suddenly became angry. Because he knew it was Jess who made Lori upset.

--Luke headed up the stairs to Jess's apartment; Jess was on his way down.

"Back up!" Luke demanded pushing Jess back up the stairs.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down!" Jess smirked.

"No, what the hell did you do to Lori?" Luke more of demanded than asked.

"That's none of your business now is it, Uncle Luke?" Jess said almost sarcastically.

"Look, she's like a daughter to me! Therefore, making this my business!" Luke yelled.

"She's NOT your daughter! But if you must know we broke up!" Jess almost immediately regretted the words he said.

--Luke was caught off guard; he was hurt by his nephew's words.

"GET OUT!" Luke raged before Jess could say anymore.

"Luke, I…" Jess started.

--Luke began to push him out of the apartment, down the stairs and out of the diner.

"What's going on?" Lane asked very confused after seeing the scene.

"I'm gunna need you and Ceasaer to takeover for a few minutes to an hour. Something's come up," Luke rushed out the door.

--Luke was just about to his truck when Taylor came up and started harassing him with 'requests' for one of the town fairs and what not.

--Back at home Lori laid on her bed crying. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Lori said sadly.

"Aw. Hun, what's wrong?" Her best friend Averie asked.

"Jess," Lori answered bluntly.

"Oh, that sucks," Averie replied even though she didn't know the story.

"Hey, can I come stay with you for awhile?" Lori asked out of ideas.

"Yea, sure. You're welcomed any time!" Averie gleamed to her best friend.

"Thanks. I'll be there in a few!" Lori had a sudden burst of happiness.

--Lori packed some things and began writing a note to Rory.

--After writing it she placed it on Rory's bed with a stuffed bear Jess had given her on their first date. Then she left.

--Lorelai heard the door slam. _Oh, my God! Who is here? Did she leave? You gotta get up, Lorelai._

--She got up and checked Lori's room, and then she looked outside and saw that Lori's car was gone.

"No!" Lorelai cried quietly.

--She grabbed her phone and dialed Lori's number quickly…No answer.

_--Look, don't really wish to talk to you, but if you must…Leave a message…Okay, I'm so joking! BEEP!_

"Lori, honey, this is mommy. Please call me and tell me where you're at!" Lorelai whined.

--Lori picked up her phone when she heard it ringing.

"Ignore!" Lori said pushing the ignore button on her phone then closing it.

--Meanwhile, Rory has just finished with her first final of the day.

--_I better call Lori, and wish her happy birthday. _Rory suddenly remembered.

--She dialed Lori's number quickly.

"Don't wanna talk to you!" Lori once again pushed the ignore button.

--_Look, don't really wish to talk to you, but if you must…Leave a message…Okay, I'm so joking! BEEP!_

"Hey, Lor, it's me! I'm just callin' to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I'll see you when I get home! I can't wait! Love ya!" Rory smiled to the voice mail then hung up her phone.

--Lori entered Hartford. It wouldn't be too long before she reached Averie's apartment.

--Lorelai was in a panic. She called the diner.

"Luke's," Lane answered.

"Where's Luke?" Lorelai almost yelled frantically.

"I don't know he just said something came up and he had to leave," Lane answered calmly.

"AHH!" Lorelai hung up.

--Then she quickly dialed Luke's cell phone.

"Hold on, Taylor," Luke got his phone from his pocket, "hello?"

"She's gone, Luke! Gone!" Lorelai cried into the phone.


	2. Bears and Notes and TearsOH MY!

**What If?**

a/n: I don' own anything Gilmore Girls…Please forgive me! And I know this is a LITTLE out there…But I thought it would be kina nifty…Oh, and keep in mind this is my FIRST fanfic…And sorry for not havin' a a/n on the first chapter! Luvs!

**Bears and Notes and Tears…OH MY!**

"Shit!" Luke said loudly into the phone, "What do you mean she's gone?"

"I heard the door slam, and I looked around the whole house and she's gone!" Lorelai wept.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Luke closed his phone quickly and left Taylor standing in front of the diner.

--Luke sped to the house.

--Approaching the door he was bombarded with a sobbing Lorelai.

"Luke, what have I done wrong? Am I a bad mother?" Lorelai looked at Luke for support.

"No, no. You're not a bad mother…She's just goin' thru a hard time…Her and Jess broke up. I kicked him for a bein' a jerk," Luke closed the front door.

"He made my baby leave?" Lorelai asked angrily.

--The house phone rang.

"Danes," Luke answered.

"Hey Dad. Where's Lori?" Rory said from the other end.

"Umm…We don't know…She left…After her and Jess broke up," Luke spaced his sentences out in thought.

"What!" Rory was shocked, "He told me they broke up like 3 weeks ago!"

"Well, it happened this morning. Now, she's left and won't answer her phone."

"Oh, I'm gunna hurt him. Let me talk to Mom," Rory said more demanding than intended.

"Lorelai, it's Rory," Luke handed his wife the phone.

"Hey, sweetums," Lorelai said with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'll be home in just a few. I'm sooo sorry! When I get home we'll go look for her!"

"Okay. Please be safe," Lorelai said before hanging up the phone.

--Lori knocked softly on Averie's door; Averie hugged her as soon as she opened the door.

"I just don't know why she'd do this to me!" Lori said after explaining the whole situation, "I mean, first I have to handle all the comments about not going to Chilton or Yale. And about how my grades are crap, but now she has to have my boyfriend, too. This is crap!"

"Maybe you should talk to her, Lor. It might help," Averie offered.

"No, it won't. Talking NEVER works," Lori paused, "I gave her the bear he gave me. I figured it'd mean more to her now."

"Aw, Lori. I wish there was something I could say," Averie embraced her friend once more.

"It's alright. Can I go lay down for a bit?" Lori looked tired, "I only have a few hours before finals."

"Okay, see ya in a bit!"

--Lori went and laid in Averie's extra room.

--45 minutes later Rory came running thru the Danes' door.

"MOM!" She yelled and hugged her close.

"Rory," Lorelai cried softly in her ear, "I miss her."

"Where's Keith?" Rory suddenly realized he wasn't in the room.

"Oh, my God! Keith!" Lorelai ran to the boy's room.

--Keith was standing in his crib smiling.

"Birf-day!" He giggled after Lorelai and Rory entered the room.

"Thanks, buddy!" Rory smiled the best she could.

--Lorelai picked him up and cradled him close to her.

"I'm glad you're not old enough to run," Lorelai whispered in his ear.

"Mom, I'm gunna go put my stuff in my room," Rory made her way to her room.

--Rory saw the bear and not. She cried as she read the note.

_Rory,_

_It just wasn't enough to be smarter than me. But now you have to have the man I LOVE? Thanks a lot. Here's the bear he won me…It'll mean more to you than me, now…I guess. Maybe we'll meet again some day…Maybe not…_

_Signed,_

_Lorilynn Denise Gilmore_

"Mom!" Rory was quiet in her state of shock then she repeated very loudly, "MOM!"

"What?" Lorelai ran in the room with Keith on her hip.

"Look," Rory cried harder.

--Lorelai read the letter, then hugged her daughter close.

RING!

--The house phone rang again.

"Danes," Luke answered tiredly.

--He sat down stairs waiting on the women to come back.

"Um. Hello, this is Averie Fuller. I'm a friend of Lori. I'm just calling to let you know she's here," Averie rushed her words.

"Oh, okay, wow," Luke didn't know what to think.

--Averie left her address with Luke, hung up the phone and went to class.

"Lorelai!" Luke yelled up the stairs.

"What?" Lorelai snapped.

"I know where Lori is!"

**a/n: What'd you think? Review PLEASE! I know it's kinda movin fast! But I hope it's okay! MwAh!**


	3. MaKe Up!

**What If?**

**a/n: I know there's a lot of drama in this…But what can I say? I'm a dramatic person! Thanks for all the GREAT reviews! Luvs!**

**MaKe Up!**

--Luke gave Lorelai and Rory all he knew about Lori's whereabouts.

"But I think we should wait a day or so before questioning her," Luke said after finishing giving the information.

"Why?" Lorelai whined.

"Because maybe by then she will have cooled off."

"Not fair!" Lorelai pouted.

"Lorelai, don't do this. You know I'm right," Luke came closer to her.

"Yeah, so. I want to see my daughter! NOW!" Lorelai was about to become angry.

"Okay, about we just wait till she gets out of her classes for today…Cuz I believe she's already went or should have went to school," Luke gave in.

"Sounds okay to me," Rory agreed.

"Ugh!" Lorelai adjusted Keith on her hip then went back up stairs.

--Lori took her finals…She was actually prepared for them and felt pretty confident about them.

--There was a knock at Averie's door; Averie found Lorelai, Luke and Rory (holding Keith) standing there.

"I'm so sure this breaks the best friends' law somewhere…" Averie said lowly.

"Is Lori here?" Lorelai quickly changed the subject.

"Not yet, but she just called saying she'd be here in a few."

--Lori walked in the door very shocked to see her family there.

"Why are y'all here?" Lori asked rudely.

--Lorelai wanted to rush and hug her…But then something inside her made her very angry.

"How could you just leave like that?" Lorelai raged.

"I didn't figure you'd care," Lori shrugged off.

--Averie left the apartment.

"What do you mean WE wouldn't care?" Luke interrupted.

"I thought you'd be happy with your 'perfect' family," Lori wanted to cry.

"We're not perfect. We never said we were! What the hells wrong with you?" Luke was getting agitated.

"Ya know…Just Lorelai, Luke, Rory and Keith…Forget about me? Since apparently I'm not 'good enough'," Lori let the tears fall, "You're ALWAYS talking about how good her grades are and how good she's doing…And you act like I don't even exist. So what if I didn't make it into Yale? I'm doing something I LOVE! After I get my degree in business, I'm gunna go to one of the most high ranked fashion colleges in the WORLD! And you don't even care!"

--Lori sobbed.

"We didn't know that," Lorelai said softly.

"I showed you the acceptance letter a few weeks ago, but you were too wrapped up in something that you just shoved it off with a: 'Oh, that great, honey'."

"Oh, that's what that was," Luke remembered.

"Averie says I can move in with her. So, you can leave now," Lori began to walk to what was going to become her room.

"Lori! We don't want you to move out!" Lorelai ran to her, "We want you at home!"

"So you can have something else to complain about?"

"No, we love you. I'm sorry if I EVER made you feel inferior! I love you, honey!" Lorelai reached to hug Lori.

--Lori didn't want to hug her mother, but she did. She wanted somebody to hold her. She felt so…scared.

--Lorelai cried as she hugged her daughter close. She felt as if it had been eternity since she'd last seen her.

"Yeah, Lor, I'm sorry, too," Luke said rubbing her back gently.

"Lor?" Rory said quietly, "What did you mean by the note you left me?"

--Lori let go of her mother and became angry again.

"Jess broke up with me FOR YOU!" Lori raged.

"What?" Rory put down Keith.

--Keith ran to Luke. All the screaming confused him.

"He said you were gunna give him another chance," Lori made herself calm down, "He said (Lori made quote signs with her fingers) 'After the way she was looking at me and talking to me other day…I think she may be giving me another chance.' What's going on?"

"Lori, I would NEVER! I couldn't do that to you. A couple of weeks ago he told me you two broke up, but because he just got bored with you. But I knew you loved him…Lori please," Rory made her way closer to her sister.

--Lori felt soreness in her chest. She felt her heart break; she walked to the couch and sat down.

"But I…" Lori stopped herself from finishing that sentence.

--Keith wiggled until Luke let him down. He hurried to Lori and hugged her.

"Sa-wee," Keith whispered best he could.

"Oh, honey, you didn't do anything wrong," Lori smile at her younger teary eyed brother, "apparently…I'm the one who did."

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked concerned.

"I fell for someone who has no heart," Lori said coldly.

--There was a silence that filled the room.

--Lori walked close to her parents, and put Keith on her hip.

"Mom, Dad…Can I come home?" Lori cried.

"Oh, Lori!" Lorelai hugged Lori close.

--Lori told Averie she was moving back in with her parents, she packed her bag, and left with her family.

a/n: Whatcha think? It may seem strange for the whole family to make up in let's say like 30 minutes…But HEY! It could happen! Ha!

**Coming up…TWO BIG secrets revealed!**

**Leave me some reviews! MwAh!**

**I know it took a few days to update...But it kept tellin me there was some kind of error when I tried to submit this as a document...But it's ok now! **


	4. I Believed Him

**What If?**

**a/n: Okay…I don't know if you have picked this up, but this is starting before Christmas break…The girls are about to be on a 3 week break from school…So, just a side note if you were confused…Luvs!**

"I Believed Him" 

--They arrived home 45 minutes later.

--The phone rang shortly after.

"Danes!" Luke answered.

"Luke," Jess came quietly from the other line, "I really need to talk to you."

--Luke walked out of the room.

"I bet you do, but it's really happening for you!" Luke said loudly.

"Please, Luke! I know I've been a jerk, but I really need you!" Jess sounded desperate.

"Jess, you've broken Lori's heart," Luke informed him because he didn't know how else to fight it.

"That's what I need to talk to you about!" Jess pleaded.

"What!" Luke was shocked.

"Can you just meet me at the diner?" Jess asked helplessly.

"Okay," Luke gave in before hanging up the phone.

--Luke walked back into the living room to find Lorelai and Keith on the couch.

"Where are the girls?" He asked.

"Apparently they needed some alone time," Lorelai looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, well, something's come up at the diner. I won't be long," Luke went to the couch and kissed Lorelai and Keith.

--In Lori's room the girls sat on the bed, really not knowing what to say.

"Do you really love him?" Rory asked breaking the silence.

"I think so," Lori paused, "I told him once."

"What did he say?" Rory questioned.

"He said he love me too. And stupid me believed him. I even…Never mind," Lori didn't want to finish her sentence.

"What?" Rory was very curious.

--_I don't wanna tell her…But she's NEVER gunna give up. _Lori thought.

"I slept with him," Lore began to cry as she remembered that night.

"Oh, Lori! I'm sorry!" Rory wrapped her arms around her sister.

--Luke met Jess at the diner a few minutes later.

"Hey," Jess said lowly.

"Upstairs!" Luke almost demanded.

--Jess followed him up the stairs.

"What was so urgent?" Luke asked quite rudely, "I mean, you say you have to talk about Lori, who you apparently 'got bored with' and dumped. What's the problem?"

"I didn't get bored with her," Jess defended himself.

--Luke gave him a strange look.

"I'm scared," Jess admitted.

"Of what?" Luke wasn't as harsh this time.

--Jess looked away and thought: _Of commitment, for having to pay for what I did to her…Scared of falling in love._

"Jess, what's wrong?"

"She told me she loved me. I said it back, but at that moment I didn't mean it," Jess paused. _I thought I didn't._

"Yeah, I meant it," Jess thought out loud.

"Umm…Why are you telling me this?" Luke asked.

"You were the first person that came to my mind," Jess didn't speak for a second, "Luke, what am I gunna do?"

--Luke didn't know what to say. _Does he really love her? Or is he just trying to hide something else? Umm. _Luke thought.

"Luke, could you say something?"

"Uh, maybe you should be telling Lori this, not me," Luke finally spoke.

"But how?" Jess was confused.

"If you really love her…You'll figure it out," Luke left Jess standing in the apartment bewildered.

a/n: Is it any good? Please leave me lots of reviews! Good or bad they are all very appreciated!

**Coming up: Does Lori get another man? You'll just have to find out!**

**WOW! TWO updates in ONE day! SCORE! MwAh!**


	5. Ray

**What If?**

**a/n: Alrighty…This chapters gunna be REAL long…But a lot has to be covered…Luvs!**

**Ray**

--A few days had past; it was 3 days before Christmas.

--Lori's phone rang.

"Yellow?" Lori answered smiling.

"Hey! What are you doing tonight?" Averie asked from the other line.

"Uh, nothing really. I'd have to see, why?"

"Well, me and Kurt are going out…" Averie started.

--Lori immediately thought of Kurtis' (Averie's boyfriend) daughter, Caity.

"You need me to baby sit?"

"Actually, I want you to come with us," Averie replied.

"Oh, I really don't do the third wheel thing," Lori shrugged.

"Look, I know you're not completely over the whole Jess thing, but Kurt's brother just moved back into town and I want you to meet him," Averie rushed her words.

"Oh, that would really be nice. I need to get out," Lori agreed.

"Great! Meet me at the apartment at seven!" Averie was extremely happy.

"Can I know something about him?" Lori said with a 'duh' tone.

"Well, he's older than Kurt," Averie began.

"How much older?" Lori interrupted.

"He's…Uh.." Averie didn't answer.

"Averie Lee'Anne!" Lori was getting aggravated.

"29," Averie gave in.

"Well, ok…" Lori paused in thought, "Tell me more."

"He has really, really pretty blue eyes, he's about 6 foot, pretty hot. He owns his own carpentry shop that's doing pretty good. Matter of fact, if Kurt hadn't got me first…He'd be MINE!"

--Both girls laughed.

"I'll be there!"

"It's gunna be dressy!" Averie winked.

--They hung up.

"Mom, is it okay to go on a date less than a week after breaking up?" Lori asked walking down the stairs.

--Lorelai looked at her daughter puzzled.

"Are you finished wallowing?" Lorelai asked back.

"I don't need to wallow," Lorelai raised her eyebrow at this.

"Then go ahead," Lorelai paused, "Wait, it's Friday."

"So," Lori thought, "Ugh! Mom get me out of it! Please!"

"Oh, okay!"

--Lori got dress in a strapless black dress that came a few inches above her knew with silver stilettos.

"Wow! You look hot!" Averie greeted Lori.

"Really?" Lori asked self-consciously.

"Oh, yeah!" Kurtis thru in.

--Lori rolled her eyes playfully and hugged him.

"Lor, this is Ray," Kurtis introduced.

"Hi," Lori shook is out reached hand.

--_She was right about him bein hott! Damn! _Lori smiled to herself.

--They left for the restaurant.

--Back at the house, Lorelai managed to get everyone out of dinner.

--Rory went for a walk.

"Luke! I need to talk to you," Lorelai called from the bedroom.

"What is it?" Luke walked into the bedroom.

--Lorelai kissed him deeply.

"Wow!" Luke pulled away.

--Lorelai smiled and sat on the bed.

"Do you want another baby?" she asked.

"Huh?" Luke was caught off guard.

"Do you want another baby?" Lorelai repeated.

"If you want," he offered.

--Lorelai grinned at him.

"Well, congratulations, Daddy!" She patted her stomach gently.

"You're pregnant?" Luke was still a little confused.

"Yup!" Lorelai kissed him again.

--Luke pulled away and smiled.

"But I don't want to tell ANYBODY until Christmas…Okay?"

--Luke kissed her in agreement.

"That was great!" Lori beamed in the parking lot.

"Sure was!" Ray agreed.

--Turns out Lori and Ray had a lot in common.

"Well, it's getting late. I better go get Caity," Kurtis waved as him and Averie walked to his truck.

--Lori turned to Ray.

"We should do this again," Ray smiled.

"Yeah," Lori flirted.

"Would it be forward to ask for your number?" Ray questioned.

"Of course not!" Lori laughed then gave him her number.

--Ray programmed it in his phone.

"I'll call you soon!" Ray flashed a smile before he kissed her cheek tenderly.

--Lori walked to her car. She was happier now than she'd been the past couple of months combined.

--Rory came in to find Lorelai and Luke on the couch laughing at what seemed like nothing.

"Why are you so happy?" Rory couldn't help but smile.

"Well, you know!" Lorelai gave a naughty grin.

"Ew! Dirty!" Rory laughed.

--Luke followed with, "Aw, jeez!"

--About 30 minutes later, Lori came in with shoes in one hand and her phone at her ear in the other. Ray called her half way home.

"Who are you talking to?" Lorelai questioned.

"I'll have to call you back," Lori hung up her phone.

"I went out with Averie and Kurtis, her boy friend…Remember? And his brother Ray. Ray's who I was talking to…He's absolutely wonderful!" Lori was all smiles.

"Oh, really?" Rory inquired.

"Uh-huh!" Lori nodded.

--_What about Jess? This is way too much drama for such a small town. _Luke thought.

"That's great, honey!" Lorelai told her.

"Thanks, Mom!" Lori ran and hugged her mother.

"What's wrong, Pops?" Lori turned to Luke.

"Uh, nothing. I'm happy for you," Luke was still lost in thought.

"Okay."

"Girl time!" Rory announced.

"Does 'girl time' still include Mommy?" Lorelai pouted.

"I guess," Both girls said lamely.

--Lorelai jumped up from the couch.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, son," Luke smiled at Keith.

"Daddy!" Keith clapped his hands.

--Luke turned on the TV.

--Lori, Rory and Lorelai made their way to the master bedroom and sat on the bed.

"So," Rory started, "What's he like?"

"Well, he has light brown hair, GORGEOUS blue eyes, tall and SEXY!" Lori beamed.

"I don't remember Kurtis saying anything about a younger brother at the wedding," Lorelai suddenly remembered, "How old is he?"

"29!" Lori didn't think anything of it…Until she saw Lorelai's WTF look.

"So, what does he do?" Rory asked changing the subject.

"What are you thinking? He's NINE years older than you!" Lorelai was still shocked.

"Mom, it's not like we're dating. Calm down!" Lori defended herself.

"The way you're talking…Makes me think you want to," Lorelai wasn't angry, but she was upset.

"Mom…Calm down," Rory rubbed her mother's arm.

"No!"

--Lori was aggravated so she left the room; Rory followed after her.

"Hey, you okay?" Rory asked coming in her sister's room

"Yeah. But I think I'm going to go to bed now. Night sis!"

"Good night."

--Rory left and Lori fell into a peaceful sleep.

**a/n: Is it okay? Leave me some reviews!**

**Coming up: Christmas, Lorelai tells about her pregnancy, Jess thinks about what he's going to do.**

**MwAh!**


	6. Christmas Morning!

**What If?**

**a/n: Does it really suck this bad? I mean, I haven't got very many reviews…Please, tell me what I could do to make it better…Luvs!**

Christmas! 

--Lorelai and Luke woke up early on Christmas morning due to Keith's inpatient attempts to open presents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Keith whined, "Presents!"

"Keith! It's 5 in the morning!" Lorelai grumbled.

"Mommy!" Keith whined again.

"I blame you for him up this early," Lorelai pushed up on her elbows.

"I blame you for his never ending whining," Luke smirked at her.

"Not cool!" Lorelai smiled back.

"Presents?" Keith questioned this time.

"Ok, Ok. We're gettin' up!" Luke said grabbing Keith and throwing him up in the air.

--Lorelai laughed as she watching Luke and Keith together. _He's such a great dad. I love him!_

"Hey, be careful, Daddy!" Lorelai walked up and put her arms around Luke.

--Luke looked down and kissed his wife on the head.

"Merry Christmas, honey!" Luke said tenderly.

"Hmm...Merry Christmas!" Lorelai turned her attention to Keith, "Why do you go wake up Rory and Lori. I need to talk to Daddy."

--Luke let Keith down; Keith ran, best he could, down the hall.

"What is it?" Luke asked quietly after Keith left.

"There's something you should know about our baby," Lorelai started.

"What?" Luke panicked.

"No, calm down. It's just that it's our babies," Lorelai emphasized the 'ies' on babies.

"Oh, I got kind of scared there," Luke calmed down, "This is GREAT!"

"I went to the doctor the day after I told you. Just to make sure the test was right. And he told me it was twins!" Lorelai beamed.

--Luke kissed Lorelai tenderly; the kiss quickly deepened.

"Lori!" Keith jumped on her bed.

"Oh, my God! Keith it's 5 AM!" Lori turned towards him.

"Presents," Keith pouted.

"Maybe later. Why don't you go bother Rory," Lori pointed lazily in the direction of Rory's room.

"Rory!" Keith couldn't quite make it on her bad by jumping…It took some more effort.

"What?" Rory grumbled.

"Presents!" Keith smiled.

"What? Why?" Rory was confused because it was way too early.

"Santa!" Keith put his hands on her face.

"Okay, I'm up!" Rory sat up and grabbed Keith playfully.

--Rory put him on her hip and began to walk out of the room.

"Lori?" Keith asked mischievously.

"Let's get her!" Rory laughed.

--Rory walked quickly to Lori's room.

"Maybe we shouldn't wake her," Rory turned to Keith.

--Keith gave her the stern look he had inherited from his father.

"Fine by me!" Rory shrugged.

--Rory hopped on her sister's bed and let Keith crawl closer to Lori.

"If you don't leave me alone…" Lori started but quickly drifted back to sleep.

"Come on, Lor! It's Santa!" Rory shook Lori a little.

"I got off the phone 3 hours ago! Leave me ALONE!" Lori almost yelled.

--By this time Luke and Lorelai made their way down the hall.

"What's going on in here?" Luke asked sternly.

"Daddy. Lori grumpy," Keith made a face that made his parents laugh.

"Lori, you better wake up! Mommy has important news to tell everyone," Lorelai sat close to Lori on the bed.

"If I promise to get up…Will you leave me alone?" Lori asked grumpily.

"I can't make that promise," Lorelai smiled.

--Lori finally felt herself begin to wake up.

"Keith, why don't you go play with Daddy. I need to talk to Mommy and Rory," Lori turned to Keith.

"Presents?" Keith asked in return.

"Sure, why not?" Lori laughed.

--Keith ran to his father; Luke picked him up and walked out of the room.

"I really like Ray," Lori got right to the point.

"That's great, Lor! He seems really nice," Rory smiled.

"Hmm. I'm feeling there's something more to that statement," Lorelai turned more towards Lori.

"Well, Averie asked me to come over after we do our Christmas. I was wondering if it was okay," Lori puckered her lips in a pout.

"Lori, we're sposed to go to your grandparents' house after this," Lorelai said sternly.

"But, Mom. We do this EVERY year!" Lori whined.

"Not on Christmas day," Lorelai argued.

"I know, but this year this is the ONLY time we could do it. Mom, please," Lori was now begging.

--Lorelai sighed.

"Oh, okay. Just be on time," Lorelai gave in.

"Thanks, Mom!" Lori smiled then hugged her mother.

--There was silence for a second.

"Presents?" Lori asked still beaming.

"Of course!" Lorelai jumped up.

"Score!" Lori and Rory laughed.

--The girls made their way down the stairs and found Luke trying to keep Keith from ripping open the gifts.

"Oh, let him open one!" Lorelai chimed.

--Keith ran for the tree again.

"For me?" Keith asked.

"No. That one's for Rory," Lori informed him.

"This one's for you," Luke handed him a box.

"YAY!" Keith grinned.

--Keith ripped the paper back to reveal a dancing Elmo.

"Elmo!"

"Wait! Before we open ANY MORE presents. I have BIG news!" Lorelai stood.

--Everyone turned towards her.

--Lorelai glanced at Luke; Luke nodded.

"We're gunna have TWINS!" Lorelai squealed.

"Aw! Yay!" Rory hugged Lorelai and Luke.

"Aren't you two a LITTLE old for that?" Lori cracked a smile.

"For what?" Lorelai asked innocently.

"To be getting pregnant," Lori gave her a duh expression.

--Luke shook his head and laughed slightly.

"I don't get it," Lorelai acted confused.

"Mom, we ALL know what it takes to make a baby," Rory smirked.

"Personally, I don't wanna talk about it," Lori covered her ears.

"You don't like the stork," Lorelai giggled, "And Keith doesn't know yet."

"He'll learn soon enough. Innocence isn't a big thing in this world any more," Lori informed her mother.

"Well, aren't you the one to talk, Ms. Innocent," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Can't say I'm innocent, but not as guilty as most," Lori paused, "Could we not talk about this anymore."

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable," Luke sighed.

--Luke handed Rory and Lori identical boxes.

--The girls began opening the packages.

"Sweet!" Lori beamed.

"This is great!" Rory grinned.

--Rory had received a Pink Razor phone and Lori had received the black.

"Everything's already been set up. All you have to do is switch SIM cards," Luke told them.

"Thank you!" Both girls said.

"This is for both of you," Rory grabbed a very long, thin box from under the tree.

"From all of us," Lori grabbed Keith and put him on her lap.

--Lorelai began unwrapping the gift. After pulling most of the paper off; she revealed a 20"x24" frame with a collage of pictures. Most of them of their family, but there were a few of Sookie, Jackson, Jess and others.

"Thanks! How'd you get this?" Lorelai asked.

"Actually we made it," Rory told her.

"We bought the frame, then we tore the pictures to give it that frayed look," Lori finished.

"I'll be right back," Luke said and took the frame.

--The rest of the family heard Luke has he hung a nail in the hall way to hang the collage.

--They finished opening their gifts, and sat and talked for a few hours. Then the phone rang.

"Merry Christmas from the Danes'!" Lorelai answered cheerfully.

"Lorelai, may I speak to Luke, please?" Jess came from the other line.

"Yeah, I guess," Lorelai said lamely.

--She handed the phone to her husband.

"Who is it?" Rory asked after Luke left the room.

"I couldn't tell," Lorelai fibbed.

--But when Lori turned her head to Keith, Lorelai mouthed "Jess" to Rory.

"Is it okay if I come by to drop off some things?" Jess asked Luke.

"Yeah, sure. Are you gunna talk to Lor?" Luke questioned.

"I'll try. I have a card for her. But really I don't know what I'm going to say," Jess confessed.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Luke tried to be encouraging.

"I'll be there in a few," Jess said.

"Alright. We'll be here," Luke hung up.

--Luke came back in the room.

"It works!" Lori exclaimed when her new phone rang, "Yellow?"

"Hey, hun! You gunna come over?" Averie came from the other end.

"Oh, of course!" Lori chimed, "I'll have to get dressed, but it won't be too long."

"See ya!" Averie hung up.

--Lori closed her phone and headed up the stairs to change.

--She came back down stairs in a black shirt that said rebel across it, low rise jeans (showing a bit of her stomach) and red Converse. She kissed Lorelai and Luke on the cheek. She practically ran to the door after grabbing her coat, but was very startled when she opened it.

"Hey," Jess gave a small smirk.

"Hi," Lori leaned against the door frame.

"Merry Christmas," Jess tried.

"Easy for you to say," Lori felt herself becoming angry.

"Look, Lor, I need to talk to you," Jess tried to touch her hand.

--Lori jerked back.

"I have to go," Lori said sternly then walked right passed him.

a/n: I hope this can make it better…Please tell me!

**Coming up: Lori gets to know more about Ray AND Jess…Christmas with Emily and Richard.**

**MwAh!**


	7. Getting to Know Ray

**What If?**

**a/n: Gettin' more reviews! Thanks for all the support! Luvs!**

**Getting to Know Ray.**

--Lori made her way to Averie's house trying to disregard all thought of Jess.

--_Why was he there? I don't understand! Is he trying to bring me down? Just when I was moving on. Ugh! Okay, Lori, calm down. Everything's fine. Have fun. _Lori convinced herself.

--She made it to Averie's apartment. After knocking on the door she was greeted by Kurtis.

"Merry Christmas!" She smiled.

"Yay! You're here!" Averie came from behind her boyfriend.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss the for the world!" Lori beamed.

--Lori made her way into the apartment and found Ray sitting on the couch with Caity.

"Lori!" Caity jumped in her arms.

"Hey, munchkin!" Lori hugged her.

"Merry Christmas," Ray said standing.

"Merry Christmas," Lori let Caity down.

--Ray kissed Lori's cheek tenderly; Lori smiled back at him.

"Get a room!" Kurtis and Averie laughed.

--Lori and Ray sat close on the couch.

"Here," Lori said handing a gift to Averie and a card to Kurtis.

"Oh, snap!" Averie cracked after opening her gift.

--It was a framed picture of her and Lori one night after having a little too much to drink.

"Sorry, I haven't worked much lately. Plus, I just didn't know what else to do for you, Kurt," Lori winked.

"Oh, it's okay. I love it!" Averie hugged her best friend.

"The card was very touching. I almost cried," Kurtis smirked.

"So, whatever!"

--Everyone laughed.

"And ya know, you shouldn't be flashing pics like that around. People know you're underage," Kurtis tried to act serious.

"Bite me!" Both girls said.

--Ray laughed.

--Lori snuggled up to Ray again.

"Now, here's my gift to you," Kurtis said to Averie.

--Everyone looked around to see what he was talking about.

"Ree, you've been my best friend since as far back as I can remember. I love you very much," Kurtis took her hand then go down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

--Caity came running over with a black velvet box.

"Will you marry us?"

"Of course!" Averie kissed Kurtis then hugged Caity.

--_How sweet. I wanna get married. I wanna marry Jess. Stop yourself Lori! Don't let him ruin your night. _Lori had to remind herself once more.

"I've got to go tell my parents!" Averie interrupted Lori's thoughts, "You gunna stay here?"

"Uh, okay," Lori agreed still off in thought.

--Averie, Kurtis and Caity left.

"So," Ray started, "How's your Christmas going so far?"

"Good! I got a new cell from my parents. Plus, TONS of clothes. You?" Lori beamed.

"Pretty good. Still trying to get used to the snow," Ray told her.

"Yeah, Kurt said you left down south for a while. I love the snow," Lori glistened.

"I don't see how anyone could. It's so freaking cold."

"Just a crazy straight passed from my mother."

"I've heard you talk a lot about your mom, but you rarely mention you dad," Ray inquired.

"Yeah. We don't talk much. We're only his daughters when it fits in to his 'plans'," Lori said bitterly.

"You have a sister?" Ray asked.

"Oh, yea. Rory. We're twins. We have a younger brother, Keith. Now, mom's pregnant again with twins."

"So, your mom remarried?"

"No, actually just married. Her and Chris were never hitched. Her and Luke got married about 4 years ago. Even though it should have been much sooner. I mean, Rory and me could tell it was meant to be when were kids. We started calling him daddy," Lori laughed at the memory.

"Wow," Ray smiled.

"Well, now that you know MY whole life story. Tell me something about you," Lori pulled away.

"Let's see. Me and Kurt didn't start getting along until I moved to Texas. When we were younger all we did was fight. But now everything's cool. I was engaged once, but she cheated on me. Then I moved back here. Then Kurt introduced me to this really sweet, beautiful woman named Lori," Ray flashed a smile at her.

"Oh, and what do you think about this Lori?" Lori played along.

"She's great! I really want to see her more often," Ray then kissed Lori's lips.

--The kiss deepened. Ray turned more towards Lori, and pushed her down on the couch. His hands softly touched her. _This is not right! I can't be doing this now. But it just feels so great! _Lori felt his hand going up her shirt. _TOO FAR!_

"Ray, I don't know if I'm ready for this," Lori pulled away.

"I am so sorry, Lori. I just got carried away," Ray apologized. _Damn! Why do I always screw things up!_

"It's okay. Nothing to apologize for," Lori smiled as she sat up, "it's just I've just came out of a relationship that I'm not sure I'm quite over."

"I understand," Ray nodded.

--There was silence.

"Oh, crap! What time is it?" Lori asked.

"11:30," Ray answered.

"Shit!" Lori jumped up, "I forgot my clothes too!"

"What's going on?" Ray was confused.

"I'm supposed to be at my grandparents house in 30 minutes and I don't have my clothes here!"

"Why don't you just wear what you have on?"

"Because they don't except this!" Lori stressed.

--Lori began dialing Averie's number frantically.

"I'm borrowing clothes!" Lori dug thru Averie's closet.

"Wait. For what?" Averie clueless on the other line.

"Christmas with elder Gilmores. I forgot my clothes at home. I promise nothing will happen."

"Okay."

--Lori hung up the phone. She pulled out a red sweater and a brown skirt. She then found Averie's brown knee high boots and began getting dressed.

"How do I look?" Lori asked coming out of Averie's room.

"GREAT!" Ray beamed.

"Really?" Lori inquired self-consciously.

--Ray nodded.

"I'm sorry, Ray. I wish I could sta--" Lori started.

--Ray kissed her again.

"Sorry about earlier," Ray apologized again.

"No, big deal. Call me later. I wanna find out more about this Lori. I think she'd like to meet you for coffee tomorrow at a small diner in Stars Hallow," Lori winked.

"Well, I'll be there!" Ray kissed her cheek again.

--Lori hurried to her grandparents' house.

--She knocked on the door; the maid took her coat the showed her to where the rest of her family was.

"Lorilyn, why are you late?" Emily didn't care to call her Lori like everyone else.

"I had a minor set back," Lori tried to get away with just that.

"Now, you can't expect for me to believe that," Emily continued, "where were you?"

"I was at Averie's. I had to give her, her gift," Lori didn't want to explain any further.

"That should have taken all of 5 minutes," Emily started.

"Emily, stop the interrogation. It's Christmas for Christ's sake," Richard interrupted her.

"Lunch is ready," the maid announced.

"I told you to be on time," Lorelai whispered sternly in her ear.

"Sorry, it's just…I'll have to tell you later," Lori explained.

--They sat down to have lunch.

"Mom, Dad. There's something we need to tell you," Lorelai smiled.

--There hadn't been a word spoken in the first minutes of the lunch.

"What is it, Lorelai?" Richard asked.

"We're going to have twins!" Lorelai beamed.

"Oh, really. That's great!" Richard smiled.

"Splendid!" Emily smiled for the first time all night.

--There was more small talk as they completed their food. They made their way back to the formal living room.

--Lori hadn't said much. She was much to distracted by Ray's earlier actions. But she was more confused as to why she couldn't get Jess out of her head.

"I have to go," Lori said quietly as everyone else was talking.

"Excuse me? You show up late, then you want to leave early?" Emily inquired.

"You don't understand. There's something I need to do," Lori walked out, and drove back to Stars Hallow.

a/n: What'd you think? I hope everyone likes it! Thanks again for the reviews! Feel free to leave more! ;-)

**Coming up: Lori find Jess's gift…Lori talks to Jess…**

**MwAh!**


	8. Friends

**What If?**

**a/n: I hope you don't mind but I'm going to change Keith's name to Landon Kyle. I think it'll be cute to have all their (real) names start with an L. I realize that "Rory" doesn't start with an L, but Lorelai does. So see as that's her real name it works! Thanks for the reviews! Luvs!**

**Friends:**

--In the car Lori blared her music. She didn't what was going on. She felt sick. She held back tears, tho she didn't know why she wanted to cry. Was it Jess or Ray?

--Her phone rang. It was Rory.

"Hello," Lori tried to stay strong.

"What happened?" Rory asked concerned.

" I don't know. When Grandma was asking all those questions. I just…" Lori didn't finish her sentence.

"Lori," was all Rory could get out before Lori started speaking again.

"I couldn't stop thinking about him…Them…Mainly him," Lori wasn't making sense.

"Lori, calm down. Who are you talking about?" Rory questioned.

"Jess…Ray…" Lori now let the tears fall, "I kissed Ray. Now, I feel like I'm hurting Jess."

--Rory sat in silence.

"When you get home I need to talk to you," Lori informed her sister.

"Okay. But you should know Grandma's pretty pissed," Rory told her.

"Figures, but I'm almost home. I'll talk to you later."

--They hung up.

--Rory walked back to the living room.

"Is she okay?" Lorelai asked full of concern.

"A little upset about the 'situation'," Rory reported to her mother.

"I thought she was over him," Lorelai thought aloud.

"Obviously not."

"Honestly, Lorelai, you should not let her act this way," Emily said strictly, "she needs some discipline in her life."

"Mother, she is going thru a hard time right now. All she needs is time."

"Mommy, Lori, K?" Landon looked up at his mother.

"Huney, she's gunna be alright."

--Back in the Gilmore-Danes house, Lori fixed herself some hot chocolate then went to her room.

--On her bed she found a red envelope with her name scribbled across it.

--She opened it. There was a card that was intended to wish a simple Merry Christmas. However, the other side got her.

--On the inside of the card Jess had written a note:

'Lor,

I'm really sorry for what I did. I was wrong. Please forgive me. You were my best friend above all else. I miss you.

Jess Mariano'

--Lori felt tears spring to her eyes when she read the very bottom:

'I'm scared'

--_This can't be happening! No! Now I'm even more confused. Why is he scared? _Lori thought to herself.

--She began to weep until she feel asleep with Jess's card tight in her hand.

--Luke, Lorelai, Rory and Landon arrived at home about 2 hours later.

--Rory, followed by Lorelai, walked up to Lori's room.

"We shouldn't wake her," Lorelai told Rory, "she's had a rough day."

--Lorelai and Rory went back downstairs.

"Well, that was short," Luke was kind of shocked.

"She's asleep."

--Luke nodded.

"Daddy! TV!" Landon demanded.

"Landon, why don't we go outside and make snow angels?" Lorelai offered.

"No! Rudolf!" Landon whined.

"Fine," Lorelai pouted then joined her husband and son on the couch.

--Luke turned the channel that played the Christmas movies.

"RUDOLF!" Landon exclaimed seeing the small, red-nosed reindeer on the television.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Rory informed her parents.

--Rory put her coat on then left.

--Rory pulled out her phone and dialed.

--Jess heard his phone ringing. He was dead asleep. After seeing Lori he came back to his apartment quite distraught and feel asleep. He didn't want to answer the phone…But he did thinking it could be her…

"Hello?" Jess answered groggily from the other end.

"Jess open the diner door. I need to talk to you," Rory demanded.

"What? Who is this?" Jess was completely confused and almost dead asleep.

"It's Rory. Answer the damn door!" Rory yelled.

--Jess hung up and made his way down stairs.

--Rory watched as a bare-chested Jess came towards the door.

--After Jess let her in, he turned to go right back to his apartment.

"Jess, have you been drinking?" Rory asked although she could see the answer. (There were beer bottles everywhere.)

--Jess grunted then threw himself in his bed.

--He didn't want to talk.

"You have to make this better. Make it go away, Jess," Rory pleaded.

"What are you talking about?" Jess was too out of it to think.

"Lori, Jess!" Rory paused, "She's cried herself EVERY NIGHT since the 'real' break up."

"She didn't seem too upset earlier," Jess argued.

"She didn't want you to see her hurting," Rory sat next to Jess on the bed.

"I tried."

"How?"

"I gave her a card telling her I was sorry," Jess paused, "And that I was scared."

"That's what she was holding," Rory thought out loud.

"What!"

"She left our grandparents' house real upset. Then me and Mom went to check on her, she was asleep. She had your card clutched in her hand. She had been crying," Rory explained, "Jess, please talk to her!"

"I want to, but I don't think she does," Jess sighed.

"Yeah, she does," Rory left without another word.

--When she came back she was told that Lori had called for her.

"Tell me what's going on," Lorelai said, "she won't talk to me."

"Okay, promise," Rory swore.

--Rory took off her coat and went up stairs.

--She knocked on Lori's door.

"Lori, it's me!" she called.

"Come in."

"What's up?" Rory asked.

"Here," Lori pushed the card in Rory's direction.

--Rory red the card and was in awe.

"Ya know, he gave me one too. He told me that I was his best friend and that he really needed me right now," Rory paused, but when she saw the look on her sister's face she continued, "Not in a romantic way, but as a friend."

--Lori didn't say a word.

"Lori, just talk to him," Rory advised.

"Why?"

"I went to his apartment while you were sleeping. I told him he needed to make this better. Then he said that he wanted to talk to you, but he was afraid you wouldn't see him."

--Both girls were shocked when Lori's phone rang.

"It's him," Lori was scared.

"Answer it!"

"Hello," Lori's voice shook.

"Can I see you?" Jess skipped any small talk.

"Um. I guess," Lori didn't know what to think.

"Meet me at the bridge in 10 minutes," Jess offered.

"K."

--Lori hung up.

"I'm meeting him. What do I do? What do I say?" Lori was full of questions.

"Just talk to him," Rory reassuringly patted her shoulder.

--Lori turned to leave, but Rory stopped her.

--Rory cleaned her sister's running mascara.

"Thanks," Lori hugged her twin close.

"Any time," Rory winked.

--They went down stairs.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty," Lorelai smirked.

"Hey," Lori forced a smile.

"Lori!" Landon ran to her, "I wuv you!"

"I love you too, Munchkin!" Lori scooped him in her arms and kissed his forehead.

--Landon snuggled close to his sister.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Lori put Landon down.

"Don't be too long," Luke warned.

"We're havin' leftovers. Yummy!" Lorelai smiled.

"I won't," Lori kissed both her parents on the cheek.

--Lori left.

--Lori came to the bridge and found Jess standing in 'their spot' bundled up. Memories flooded both of their minds.

--Lori walked to him.

"Sorry, I took so long," Lori half smiled.

"It's okay," Jess shivered.

"Why didn't we just meet you at your apartment? It's freezing."

"Cuz this is are is 'our place'," Jess reminded her.

"Hmm."

--_This was the first place we kissed, basically our first date. This is where we had most of our good conversations, or we just held each other._ Lori remembered. _I miss this place. I miss him._

"Lor, I'm scared," Jess blurted out interrupting her memories.

"What?" Lori looked at him confused.

"I don't want to hurt you," Jess came closer.

"Well, what do you think you're doing now?" Lori rebutted.

"I didn't want to further our relationship then make you hurt the rest of you life. You deserve better than that," Jess shoved his hands deeper in his pockets.

"Why do you say that?" Lori asked about to cry.

"Cuz I'm a jerk, a liar, and I run off every time something goes wrong," Jess ranted.

"No. Maybe you do tend to run off, but you're not a jerk or a liar," Lori smile a little.

"I lied about the Rory thing," Jess reminded.

"I forgive you for that. That was more of a little fib," Lori came closer.

"But…" Jess started.

"If you need time to think this over, I understand. But I can't take not talking to you," Lori gave in.

"So, I'm basically getting the 'let's just be friends' speech?" Jess laughed slightly.

"Something like that," Lori grinned, "Jess Mariano, I love you and nothing will EVER change that. But maybe…Maybe this could be good for us."

"Maybe," Jess paused, "But before we're just friends…There's something I need to do."

**a/n: I made the bridge Lori and Jess's spot instead of his and Rory's. Sorry, about the name change…I was going to do it before I started this, but forgot…Then I just kept forgetting…SORRY! Well, what do y'all think?**

**Coming up: What Jess needed to do…Ray finds out about the whole Jess situation….He reacts…**

**MwAh!**


	9. FriendsWith Benefits

**What If?**

**a/n: Sorry it took soo long to update…School's been hectic! Read and Review! Luvs!**

**Friends with Benefits:**

--Meanwhile at the Gilmore-Danes house, Lorelai bombarded Rory with questions.

"What's going on now?" Lorelai asked frantically.

"She's meeting him at the bridge," Rory told her mother.

"Why?" Lorelai questioned half rudely.

"He loves her," Luke interrupted; he didn't mean to.

"Excuse me?" Lorelai turned to her husband.

"Remember the other night, after she ran off?" Luke paused; Lorelai nodded, "When I went to the diner, I went to talk to him."

"What? Why?"

"He called and said he needed to talk to me. So, I went there. He said he was scared of hurting her," Luke informed Lorelai and Rory.

"What? Does he not think he's hurting her now?" Lorelai was still rude.

"Maybe he didn't want them to get engaged or married and then have something come up," Luke defended his nephew.

"He told me the same thing. I went to his apartment earlier to make him fix this," Rory reported.

--Lorelai took all this in. For all she knew, Jess now standing Lori up.

--At the bridge.

_- -short flashback- -_

"_Maybe," Jess paused, "But before we become just friends…There's something I need to do."_

- -_End flashback- -_

--Jess pulled Lori close; Lori was quite confused.

--Jess looked down at her, he could see she was confused.

--He smirked…Then kissed her passionately.

--Lori was overcome with emotions, but before she knew what she was doing, she was throwing her arms around his neck.

--Jess tried to pull away, but Lori didn't want to stop.

"Lor," Jess said pulling back a little.

--At this Lori pulled away, but kept her arms around his neck.

--They didn't speak; all they did was gaze in the other's eyes.

"That was great," Lori moved her hand to his chest, and cuddled closer.

"Yea, it was," Jess smiled, "I guess we'll go to being friends now."

"With benefits," Lori winked.

--Jess laughed.

"Why don't you come to the house and I can make some hot chocolate," Lori offered.

--Jess shot her a questioning glance.

"C'mon. Just because we're not together doesn't mean we should only see each other by happenstance," Lori told him.

--Jess offered her his arm in agreement. Lori sled her arm thru his and snuggled close.

--The family was startled when they heard laughing coming from the foyer.

--Lorelai got up to question her daughter. However, when she saw both Lori and Jess she was quite bewildered.

--Lori and Jess took their coats off and made their way to the living room.

"Who wants hot chocolate?" Lori asked coming into the room.

"Me!" Landon jumped up and down.

"Me too!" Rory acted just as excited.

"Dad?" Lori turned to Luke; Luke shook his head.

"Mom," Lori turned to Lorelai.

"Coffee."

--She already knew Jess wanted some. So, she walked into the kitchen.

--Lorelai and Rory followed her.

"What happened?" Rory asked.

"We're just friends," Lori told them, "I mean, we plan on being more again, but right now we're just friends."

"Uh-huh. Just friends," Lorelai repeated.

"With benefits!" Rory practically read her twin's mind.

--Lori laughed as she put on the coffee and hot chocolate.

--After a few more minutes of ramblings the beverages were ready.

--Lori poured 3 hot chocolates in mugs and 1 coffee. Then she poured chocolate milk (Landon's version of hot chocolate) in a sippy cup.

--The girls came in the living room. Lorelai and Rory already sipping their drinks. Lori handed Landon his cup; he beamed up at her. Then she made her way to the love seat where Jess was sitting. She handed him a mug and sipped on her own.

"Anyone hungry?" Luke asked.

"I am!" Lorelai announced.

--Everyone else agreed.

--Luke went to the kitchen and prepared the food.

"It's ready!" He declared.

--They all sat at the table and enjoyed a great dinner.

a/n: You like? I hope so!

**Coming up: Lori brings Ray to the diner…Lots of drama!**

**MwAh!**


	10. Jealous and Blue

**What If?**

**a/n: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update…I hope it was worth the wait! Luvs!**

**Jealous and Blue:**

--A few more days had past it was December 30.

--Lori and Rory went to the diner for their daily breakfast. Lori felt her phone vibrating.

"Dad?" Lori called, "Do I really have to go outside to use my phone?"

"Yes," Luke called back.

"Ugh!"

--Lori made her way out the door.

"Hello."

"Hey, sweetie," Ray came from the other end.

--Ray had started calling her pet names, she wasn't real comfortable with it, but she let it slide.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" Lori smiled.

"Well, I was gunna see if I could meet you at that diner," Ray offered.

"Oh…Umm…Okay," Lori answered.

--_Me and Jess aren't dating. So, this is okay. Isn't it? _Lori thought.

"Good. Cuz I see this real beautiful woman on her cell outside," Ray smirked.

"Shut up! Jeez," Lori pulled a Luke.

--Ray pulled into the parking lot.

--He got out of his car and kissed Lori's cheek.

--Jess saw this action thru the window.

"Who's he?" Jess asked Rory.

"That must be Ray," Rory wasn't really sure.

"Are they together?" Jess felt jealously burning in him.

"Not that I know of, but I have to go," Rory got up.

"Bye, Dad!" Luke approached her; Rory kissed his cheek.

--As Rory was walking out of the door; Lori and Ray were walking in.

"Hey, Ray. This is my twin…Rory. Rory, Ray," Lori introduced.

--Rory and Ray shook hands.

--Lori lead Ray to a table, and they sat down.

"What's good here? I figure you've been here before," Ray asked.

"Oh, the pancakes and bacon. Oh, and they have the world's BEST coffee," Lori said dramatically, "Yeah, my step-dad owns this place."

"That's nice," Ray smiled at her.

"He's in the back right now. He's really a great guy."

"What are you gunna get?" Ray changed the subject.

"I already ate, but I can always go for coffee," the words left her mouth as soon as Jess came up to wait on them.

"That's gunna kill you one day," Jess tried not to over react.

"At least I'll die happy," Lori beamed.

--Lori met Jess's eyes. She saw anger, bitterness, sadness and jealously in them. She turned her gaze to Ray as he ordered.

"Will you get me a coffee, Jess?" Lori asked trying to pretend the situation wasn't awkward.

--Jess gave her a disagreeing look.

"Please, Jess!" Lori pouted.

"Whatever."

--Jess walked off.

"Friend of yours?" Ray asked.

"Yeah," Lori answered simply.

"More than a friend?" Ray questioned curiously.

"Used to be," Lori replied, "Can we talk about this later?"

"Sure."

"Who is he?" Jess asked angrily walking behind the counter.

"I have NO idea," Luke answered.

"So, how's the moving going?" Lori asked changing the subject.

"Good. I've almost go everything in the house," Ray answered.

--Luke came with Lori's coffee and Ray's food.

--Lori felt real nauseated. She got up and ran to the bathroom. She went in to the first stall and emptied her stomach.

--When she was leaving Luke met her at the door.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked with concern.

--She looked real pale.

"Daddy, take me home," Lori said as if she were a child.

--Luke wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Alright, hun," Luke comforted her.

--Lori leaned into him.

"Hang on. I have to tell Ceasar that I'm leaving," Luke let go of her.

"Are you all right?" Ray asked approaching Lori.

"I don't know. I just got real sick to my stomach. I must be getting the flu or something," Lori informed him.

"Oh, I you need anything call me," Ray leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks."

--Luke grabbed Lori away from Ray and glared at him.

--Luke helped Lori in his truck and took her home.

"Now, I want you to go lay down and get some rest. When I get home I want to know who that guy was," Luke warned.

--Lori nodded and headed into the house.

--Lori went to her room; she dialed her mother's number.

"Mommy," Lori whined.

"What's wrong honey?" Lorelai came from the other end concerned.

"I'm ready to wallow."

"Oh, okay. I'll be home in a few minutes," Lorelai told her.

--Lori cried. All she could see was Jess's cold, angry, jealous eyes.

--Lorelai entered the house about 5 minutes later.

"Lori?" Lorelai called.

--Lori ran down stair and collapsed into her mother's arms.

"It's gunna be okay, hun," Lorelai comforted her, "what happened?"

--Lori pulled away and sat on the couch. Lorelai followed her.

"Me and Rory went to the diner today, like everyday. Except this time Ray showed up. I didn't think anything of it cuz, ya know, me and Jess decided to just be friends. But when Ray came in Jess was all rude and stuff. Then Dad brought us our food," Lori paused, "then I got real sick and ran to the bathroom. I threw up every where."

"Hmm," Lorelai thought for a second, "how long has it been since you and Jess last had sex?"

"What? A couple of months ago. Why?" Lori was confused.

"Come on," Lorelai got up.

"No! Mommy I don't feel good," Lori pouted.

"Fine! I'll be back in a few!" Lorelai walked out of the door.

--_She's pregnant! I should've known. She was eating fruit the other day and she hasn't been drinking coffee. _

--Lorelai hurried to the store. Once inside she rushed to where she could find the pregnancy test. She picked one up, check out and headed home.

--When she came in the house she found both her daughters on the couch. Rory was rubbing Lori's back as she told her story.

"Lori, come here," Lorelai called.

--Lori got up and walked towards her mother.

"Here," Lorelai shoved the test in her face.

"No!" Lori protested.

"Now!" Lorelai said sternly.

--Lori snatched the test and went up stairs.

--In the bathroom she read the directions. She followed them and waited.

--_There's NO way I'm pregnant. We only had sex once…That doesn't happen…_Lori thought.

"What's going on?" Rory asked clueless.

"I think she's pregnant," Lorelai answered still in awe.

--Rory nodded but said nothing.

--Lori sat in the bathroom, still in unbelief, waiting.

"I'm gunna go check on her!" Lori heard Rory say.

"Rory," Lori said quietly.

--She turned to look at the pregnancy test…It was BLUE.

"Rory!" She screamed.

--Rory rushed to the bathroom and flung open the door.

"What?" She said trying to catch her breath.

"It's blue," Lori cried.

"Oh, God," Rory let out breathlessly.

--The sisters sat in silence.

"Mom!" Rory called breaking the stillness.

"What is it?" Lorelai hurried up the steps.

--Lorelai appeared in the bathroom door.

"It turned blue. I'm pregnant," Lori was shocked by her own words.

"Did you not use protection?" Lorelai blurted out.

"Yes. Swear," Lori promised thru tears.

--More silence.

"I didn't know you could get pregnant your first time."

"Same thing happened to me, babe," Lorelai wrapped her arms around Lori.

--Lorelai and Rory comforted Lori for a while.

"I have lunch!" They heard Luke yell.

--Lori pulled away from her mother.

"I don't wanna tell him," Lori cried.

a/n: Surprise! Surprise! R&R

**Coming up: Lori tells Luke…And goes to Jess, but something has come up…UHOH!**

**MwAh!**


	11. An Old Friend

**Love will ALWAYS Find a Way.**

**a/n: Sorry it took so long for the update. Oh, and the title change. Please, R&R! Luvs!**

**An Old Friend:**

--Lorelai and Rory came down stairs.

"Where's Lori?" Luke inquired.

"She's not feeling well. She's in bed," Lorelai kissed Luke's cheek.

"Oh," Luke paused, "Some guy came to the diner with her, and I was wonderin' who it was."

"Hm," Lorelai thought, "You know who it was, Ror?"

"Yeah, it was Ray. She was right about him being hot," Rory winked.

"Oh, really?" Lorelai said lustfully.

"That's not the point," Luke said sternly, "Jess was really hurt."

"Now, he knows how it feels," Rory said abruptly.

--Luke shot her a mean glance.

"Well…" Rory started when she noticed Lori coming in the room.

--Her family turned and stared at her.

"Dad, sit down," Lori said bluntly.

--Luke made his way to the couch and sat down.

--Lorelai and Rory shared an 'Oh, my God!' glance.

"You're gunna figure this out sooner or later," Lori paused to hold back the tears, "I'm pregnant."

--Luke's jaw dropped. He didn't know what to say. He was very disappointed. _She knew better than do to something like that. Especially with Jess, he'll just leave her with the kid. _Luke thought.

--The girls waited for him to say something.

"Hm," was all he said before he got up.

"Dad," Lori reached for him.

--Luke shook his head and walked out of the room.

--Lori turned wide-eyed towards her mother and sister.

"I'll talk to him," Lorelai walked to the bedroom to find Luke.

"Ya gunna be okay?" Rory asked.

"No," Lori whimpered.

--Lori fell in her sister's arms.

--At the diner, Jess couldn't get the picture of Lori and Ray together out of his head. He went up to his apartment to think.

--He laid in his bed and his thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jess," a familiar voice came from the other end.

"Lauren?" Jess sat up.

--Lauren was his ex-girlfriend from New York. They were really serious (not as serious as him and Lori, but pretty close).

"What's going on?" Jess asked concerned. She only called when something had happened.

"I need you," Lauren sounded desperate.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jess asked again.

"I don't wanna tell you over the phone. Can you come here?" Lauren was close to tears.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in a few hours," Jess gave in.

--They hung up.

--Back at the Gilmore-Danes house.

"Luke," Lorelai entered the bedroom and found Luke sitting on the bed with his face in his hands.

--Lorelai went and sat down beside him.

"What was a sposed to say?" Luke inquired exhausted in thought.

"There's really nothing you can say. I mean, screaming and yelling don't make you any less pregnant. Look at me, my parents yelled at me and now I have two gorgeous daughters," Lorelai paused, "Then I met this great guy that gave me a handsome baby boy and two more on the way."

--Lorelai smiled; Luke smirked a bit.

"All we can do is help now, Luke. So help me, if that nephew of yours hurts my baby or my grandbaby. We'll box," Lorelai was serious as a heart attack.

--Luke still couldn't find words to say.

"Come on, Luke," Lorelai put her arm around him, "it could be fun. I mean, at least we can send this one home."

"Lorelai, Lori lives with us," Luke said even though he knew his wife was trying to lightened things.

"Oh, yeah," Lorelai said as if she had suddenly realized this.

--There was silence.

"I have an idea," Lorelai thought a bit longer, "Maybe we could get her and Rory an apartment. I know it may seem wrong, but we're gunna either get rid of them or get a new house with the twins."

--Luke took this idea.

"That could work," he said, "I'll call later this week."

"Good," Lorelai didn't want her daughters not living with her, but ya gotta do whatcha gotta do.

--Lorelai kissed her husband's lips.

--They walked down stairs hand in hand.

"Where's Lori?" Lorelai asked when she noticed only Rory sitting on the couch.

"She went to tell Jess," Rory informed her parents.

"Great," Luke and Lorelai said lamely.

--Lori drove quickly back to the diner.

--She didn't see Jess when she walked in.

"Lane, where's Jess?" Lori questioned out of breath.

--Lane pointed up to the apartment; Lori hurried up there.

--She flung open the door.

"Jeez, ya ever heard of knocking?" Jess said agitated.

"Could you NOT lecture me! I have something really important to tell you!" Lori raised her voice.

"Oh, and what is that?" Jess acted like he would let her explain, but then continued, "Are you here to tell me that you've already found some one else and that you still want to be my friend. What's so damn important? I have to go!"

--Lori was hurt and confused when she saw Jess' bag on the bed. He had begun throwing things in it.

"Wh-Where are you going?" Lori stammered.

"New York. There's someone who actually wants and needs me there!" Jess raged.

"Jess, I need you too," Lori began to cry.

"Whatever. Now, what was so important?" Jess said a bit quieter.

"It doesn't really matter any more," Lori whispered and walked out of the apartment.

--Lori got in her car. She didn't want to go home, she didn't want to go to the bridge…Ray. She wanted to see Ray.

a/n: Sorry it's so short…

**Coming up: Lori tells Ray the WHOLE situation…Also, she tells her grandparents.**

**MwAh!**


	12. The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

**Love will ALWAYS Find a Way.**

**a/n: Thanks to phantomphan1992 and Roscette29 for the reviews! Luvs!**

**The Start of a Beautiful Friendship:**

--Lori dialed Ray's number quickly.

"Hello?" Ray answered.

"Hey, uh, it's me, Lori. I was wondering if I could come by for a while," Lori said quickly.

"Uh, sure. What's going on?" Ray could tell that there was something wrong by the way she spoke.

"Could we talk about it when I get there," Lori paused, "I'd really rather tell you in person."

"Alrighty. I guess I'll see you in a bit," Ray replied.

"Yeah, thanks Ray," Lori said quietly.

"Any time."

--They hung up.

-Lori continued to his house with nothing but the sound of Jess's words echoing.

--_He thinks I don't need him. He thinks I lied about loving him. Why is he just leaving like this? Maybe it's for the better. Maybe not. _Lori's thoughts were interrupted when she realized she was about to pass her turn.

--She pulled in Ray's driveway, got out and rang the doorbell.

--Ray showed her in.

--There was a silence that wasn't really awkward, but wasn't quite comforting either.

--All of the sudden Lori had this urge. She walked briskly to Ray and pushed him against the wall and kissed his lips forcefully. He put her hands on her hips as she moved her hands down to his chest.

--Ray pulled away a few minutes later.

"Whoa," Ray gasped for air.

"I am sooo sorry," Lori apologized.

"I guess its just pay back for Christmas," Ray laughed.

"Yeah, maybe," Lori forced a smile.

"What's wrong?" Ray led Lori to the couch.

"It's just," Lori started already wiping away tears, "that guy at the diner. Tomorrow would have been our one-year anniversary, but he broke up with me about a week ago."

--Lori let her tears fall freely now; Ray nodded taking it all in.

"He usually doesn't act the way he did this morning. But a few days ago, we agreed to be just friends. We both knew we wanted to be together again someday…"

"Hey, Lori, calm down, sweetie. Catch your breath," Ray laughed a little.

--Lori took in a good breath then went on with her story.

"Then today when you came, you might not have noticed, but I could tell he was hurt. Then ya know, I went and threw up everywhere and Dad took me home. Then I call my mom, she comes, talks to me for about .3 seconds then runs off, comes back with…" Lori stopped and looked Ray square in the eyes.

"Go on," Ray encouraged.

"When I tell you this, please don't get upset. Cuz I really wanna get to know you. I really like you," Lori said as if she were in 4th grade talking to her crush.

"Promise."

"Well, she came in with a pregnancy test. Of course, I was completely against it, but she wouldn't give up. So, I took it and…" Lori began.

"It came back positive," Ray finished.

"What!" Lori was dismayed, "how could you know?"

"I'm not a complete idiot. I just put 2 and 2 together. Morning sickness and sudden bursts of hormones," Ray cracked a smile, "by the way, I really like you too."

--Lori smiled at this and leaned into him.

"I don't understand," Lori said after a few minutes of comfortable silence, "Most guys wouldn't have had anything to do with me after that sob story."

"I'm not most guys," Ray answered with a smirk.

"You remind me a lot of Kurt," Lori informed him.

"That CAN'T be a good thing," Ray grinned.

"Yeah, it is. I love Kurt. He's kinda like a big brother," Lori giggled.

"Ok, I have 2 questions," Ray stated.

"Shoot," Lori told him.

"First, why did that man at the diner glare at me? The one you left with," Ray asked.

--Lori laughed a little.

"That's my step-dad, Luke Danes. He doesn't like any guys touching us, me and Rory," ---Lori couldn't help but snicker at the question.

"Hmm."

"Question 2?"

"Does he know?" Ray questioned.

"No," Lori lowered her head shamefully and continued, "I went to tell him, but his ex called him and he's moving back to New York. I just didn't figure he'd care now."

"That's such a shame," Ray started, "I don't see how any guy could live with out you."

--Lori snuggled closer to Ray.

"I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship," Lori beamed.

--Ray held her tighter and laughed lightly.

--They sat on the couch and watched Mr. and Mrs. Smith.

"That was a great movie," Lori smiled after it was over.

"It was alright," Ray said tiredly.

--Ray looked down at Lori; her head rested in his lap.

"You hungry?" He asked once again breaking the silence.

--Lori nodded slightly.

"I don't cook. So, uh," Ray paused, "Pizza?"

"You are officially my favorite!" Lori gleamed up at him.

--Ray reached over and grabbed the phone. Lori gave him a number to the 'best pizza place in town' and he dialed and ordered.

--They had some good conversations for the next few hours.

"What time is it?" Lori wondered as she laid her head on Ray's shoulder.

"6:30."

"Hm. I need to do something, but can I come back here afterwards," Lori paused, "I don't wanna be too forward or anything. I don't want you getting the wrong idea. I mean, I don't want you thinking that I'm using you, cuz I'm not. I just want to spend time with you and get to know and…"

--Ray kissed her words to an end.

"It's okay. I don't think you're using me, and even if you were…I wouldn't mind," Ray winked.

"Ha. Funny," Lori said sarcastically.

--Ray smirked.

"Well, this shouldn't take me long," Lori informed him.

"What won't?"

"Telling my grandparents. They'll probably just look at me like I'm trash then kick me out," Lori said dryly.

--Ray shook his head; he couldn't believe people could treat others like that.

"You want me to come with you?" Ray inquired.

"Nah, I gotta do this on my own."

--Ray ushered her to the door and watched her drive away.

--A few minutes later, Lori pulled into her grandparents' drive way. She got out and made her way to the door.

--She paused a few seconds before ringing the doorbell.

--The maid answered the door politely, and took Lori's coat. The maid then showed Lori where her grandparents were.

"Grandma," Lori said quietly coming into the living room.

"Lorilyn?" Emily looked up, "Why are you here?"

"Umm, I need to talk to you and Grandpa about something," Lori said shyly.

--Emily called for a maid, and then sent her to find Richard.

--Richard entered the room moments later.

"You might want to sit," Lori warned them.

"Good heavens, it can't be that bad. Just hurry it up already," Emily said aggravated.

"Well, it's just I'm…Uh…" Lori waited for the words to come out, "I'm, uh, pregnant."

--Both Emily and Richard's jaws dropped in shock.

"I should've known this would happen! Had your mother done a better job raising you this wouldn't have happened!" Emily raged.

"This is NOT my mom's fault! She warned both me and Rory that this could happen," Lori defended her mother, "but me being me didn't care what anyone had to say. So, don't blame this on her!"

"Well, it's true," Richard said calmly, "she hasn't been much of a good example."

"She should have listened when I said to only keep on of you two, but she wouldn't!" Emily said not knowing Lori could actually hear her.

"Excuse me?" Lori asked.

"When you and Rory were born I begged your mother to give on of you away," Emily started.

"And what if she would've sent Rory away, you'd still be stuck with me," Lori said quite rudely, "I know I may not be perfect, but I do the best I can. I know you'll NEVER accept that, but that's just the way life goes."

--There was an awkward silence that filled the air.

"I shouldn't have told you," Lori said thru tears.

"We wouldn't have found out eventually," Richard rebutted.

"You're right. But it would only because my mom told you. From this point on, I want nothing to do with you. I don't want you in mine or my child's life," Lori looked at both her grandparents with blank expressions, "I can see you are both are really bothered by that. What I should do is rub it in your face. Show up to all your fancy parties and bring this baby and just tell everyone what you truly are!"

--Lori began to see some sort of emotions in their eyes.

"So, I guess this is good bye," Lori turned to leave, but quickly turned back around, "just to let you know, even though you two treated me like shit, I still loved you. I wanted to be accepted by you. But obviously that will NEVER happen."

--Lori left without another word.

--Emily and Richard sat in the same room for an hour with out a word. The were shocked.

--Lori returned to Ray's house a few minutes later.

--She knocked on the door; Ray answered. Then he just let her fall in his arms.

--He picked her up, closed the door and sat with her on the couch. (Her in his lap.)

"They…Wanted…Mom…To…Get…Rid…Of…Me," Lori said between sobs.

"Lori, calm down. I can't understand you," Ray rubbed her back gently.

--Lori took deep breaths and allowed her self to relax some.

"I told them. Then my grandmother told me how she begged my mom to give one of us up for adoption. Then I told them that, that was okay, cuz I don't want them in mine or my child's life, but, Ray, I didn't mean it."

"Shh," he whispered in her ear, and held her closer.

--Back at the Gilmore-Danes house, Lorelai is in a panic.

"She left at 12:30! It's midnight now! Where the hell is she?" Lorelai paced the floor.

"Maybe her and Jess made up," Rory offered.

--_I haven't thought of that. Maybe I should call over there, since apparently she can't answer her cell. _Lorelai thought after she had called Lori several times.

--Lorelai dialed Jess's apartment quickly.

--No answer.

--She then called his cell.

"Hello?" Jess answered groggily from the other end. He was exhausted from his long day.

_--Flashback—_

_--Jess drove to New York. However, the whole way there all he could think about was Lori. What did she need to tell him?_

_--He made his way to what had once been his and Lauren's apartment and let himself in._

_--He found her crying on the couch._

"_What happened?" Jess asked her._

"_He left me. He said he hated me," Lauren said referring to her now ex-boyfriend Kenny._

_--Figures she'd call me for something like this. Jess thought to himself._

"_I'm sorry, Lauren," Jess made his way to the couch and held her in his arms._

_--It didn't feel exactly right, but it felt really good to hold some one who actually needed him._

_--End of Flashback—_

"Where are you?" Lorelai said angrily.

"New York. What do you want, Lorelai?" Jess said getting agitated.

"Is Lori with you?" Lorelai asked even though she already knew the answer.

"No."

"Have you talked to her today? Other than at the diner" Lorelai wanted to know if he knew.

"She came over to tell me something, but we ended up fighting. Do you know what she wanted to say?" Jess said suddenly alert.

--Lauren stirred in the bed beside him.

"That's for her to tell you. I have to go."

--They hung up.

--Luke came down the stairs.

"Lorelai, baby, come back to bed," Luke touched her arm slightly.

"What have I done? I've turned her into me! I'm a terrible mother!" Lorelai sobbed.

"Lorelai, you're a great mother. For all we know she's at Averie's having a 'girls' night'," Luke pulled her closer.

--Lorelai couldn't help but laugh when Luke said girls' night.

--Luke eventually got his wife to come back to bed.

--Back at Ray's house.

"I'll let you have the bed," Ray stated, "I'll sleep on the couch."

"Ray, you don't have to do that," Lori looked up at him.

"It's fine, Lori."

--Lori still gave him a disapproving look, but headed off to his room.

--She laid there for a few minutes trying to fall asleep, but realized she couldn't. So, she got up and went back into the living room.

"Ray?" She called quietly.

"Hmm," he answered half asleep.

"Could you come lay with me a minute?" Lori asked shyly.

--She didn't want him to think she was a slut…But she didn't know what else to do.

--Ray got up slowly from the couch and made his way towards her.

"You okay?" he asked once he was close to her.

"I just can't sleep."

--Ray put his arm around her waist and guided her to the bedroom.

--They fell on to the bed. Lori placed her head on his chest and snuggled close.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Anytime," he replied back quietly.

--Then they fell into what seemed a peaceful dream.

--But all of her peacefulness was interrupted by a horrible dream.

a/n: Whatcha think? I know their relationship is moving REALLY fast, but this is how I want it.

**Coming up: New Year's Eve. Then fast forward a few months.**

**MwAh!**


	13. Dreamland

**Love will ALWAYS Find a Way.**

**a/n: New chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Luvs!**

**Dreamland:**

_Entering Dreamland_

_--Lori was wearing a beautiful crystal light gown. She was walking down the aisle escorted by Luke. She couldn't make out who the groom was. As hard as she tried she couldn't quite get it. _

_--She made her way in front of every one. Lo and behold on the front row sat Jess Mariano. Not meaning to, Lori made eye contact with him, but quickly turned back to her groom. She still couldn't make out his face._

_--The vows were done, the kiss was over, Lori and her new husband were leaving. However, Jess grabbed her and pulled her close to him._

"_I can't believe you're doing this to me, Lor," Jess whispered harshly in her ear._

"_What do you mean?" Lori asked quite confused._

"_We had a chance, Lor," Jess paused, "I love you."_

"_Don't do this to me, Jess!" Lori was getting angry, "You walked out on me! Now you have to live with it!"_

_--Jess looked deeply in her eyes._

"_Get away from me!" Lori said forcefully, "I don't want you any where near me! I hate you!"_

"_If that's what you want," Jess began to turn, "I just want you to be happy. Just remember I'll love you forever."_

_Exiting Dreamland_

--Lori woke with tears falling from her eyes.

--Ray woke up when her heard her crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"This dream," Lori said between cries.

"Tell me about it," Ray said pulling her closer.

--Lori told him the whole dream thru sobs.

--Ray comforted her until she fell asleep.

--The next morning, Lori woke up in Ray's arms. She smiled to herself. The dream was seemingly forgotten.

--Lori got up and was on her way to the kitchen when she became dizzy and sick to her stomach.

--She ran to the bathroom and vomited.

"This is really getting old!" Lori said bitterly still sitting at the toilet.

--Ray got up after hearing the commotion.

--He made his way to the bathroom.

"Must suck," he said sarcastically.

"Thanks for the sympathy," Lori playfully glared at him.

--He helped her up.

"So, yea, I'm real hungry," Lori said as they made their way to the living room.

"Whatcha want?"

"I really should go to the diner or home. I'm sure my parents are wigged out by now," Lori told him.

"Actually I have to leave for work in a few minutes," Ray remembered.

"Mmk. I'll call you later," Lori made her way to the door, "thanks for everything Ray. It means a lot."

"Anytime," Ray kissed her cheek.

--She left.

--Lori drove to Luke's.

--When she arrived the only people in the diner was Luke, Lorelai, Landon and well, Kirk.

--The group was startled when they heard the bell ring.

"Oh, my God! Lori where have you been?" Lorelai asked demandingly.

"Ray's," Lori answered lowly.

"Excuse me!" Lorelai said in disbelief.

"Hey, take this upstairs. People are starting to come in," Luke warned them.

"Watch Landon," Lorelai said before dragging Lori upstairs.

"What do you mean you were at Ray's?" Lorelai paused, "I mean, Ray better be short for Raylynn or something cuz…"

"Mom, nothing happened," Lori interrupted.

"That's what you said last time you stayed with a guy, and BAM! Two months later you're pregnant!" Lorelai raged.

"Would let me explain!" Lori pleaded.

"This better be good," Lorelai said more calmly sitting down.

"Well, ya see, when I went to tell Jess about the baby…He was packing. Apparently his ex called and needed him. We got in a big fight and I ended up not telling him. Then Ray was the only one I could think to turn to. I didn't want to come to you because you'd basically tell me 'I told ya so'. I didn't want to hear that. So, I talked to Ray about it and surprisingly he didn't care! He just held me. Then I got the nerve to tell Grandma and Grandpa. That didn't go to hot. First, they blamed you. Then I told them I didn't want them in either my child's life or mine. I mean, I felt real bad after saying it, but you shoulda seen the way they looked at me. They didn't even care when I said I didn't want them in our lives," Lori began to cry.

"Oh, huney, I'm sorry," Lorelai got up and wrapped her arms around her crying daughter.

"Then I went back to Ray's. And told him everything that happened. He was shocked that they'd treat me like that. Well, he said he'd sleep on the couch and I could have the bed, I thought that was wrong. I mean, I coulda slept on the couch. But anyways. I ended up calling him to come lay down with me. No, Mother. We didn't do anything. So, we fell asleep and I had this dream. About my wedding except I couldn't tell who the groom was. But Jess was sitting on the front row. After the wedding he pulled me aside and told me we coulda had a chance and that he loved me. I told him that I hated him and to stay away from him. Then he said he'd do whatever made me happy," Lori said after she finished hugging her mother.

--Lorelai kept her arm around her to comfort her.

"I just don't understand, Mom. Why did this happen to me?" Lori looked up with tears on her face.

"I guess, the same reason it happened to me, sweets. I just don't know that reason," Lorelai paused, "maybe it's because God knew I could raise two beautiful daughters, meet the man of my dreams and give him at least three more children."

--Lori smiled at that.

"Let's go."

--They made there way down the stairs.

--Rory had gotten to the full diner by this time.

"Lori!" She screeched flying across the diner.

"Hey," Lori said quietly.

"Where were you?"

"I'll tell you later."

--The Gilmore (Danes) Girls sat at the bar.

"Coffee!" Lorelai and Rory chimed in unison.

"Ugh!" Lori said disgusted.

"Rory, you can have coffee, you two can't," Luke said sternly.

"Not fair!" Lorelai pouted.

"You can't have coffee while you're pregnant," Luke told her.

"I don't even want it. The smell makes me sick now," Lori informed them.

--Luke still hadn't made any eye contact with her.

"I guess he's still not over the shock," Lori said sadly.

"He'll come around," Lorelai patted her back.

"I think I'm gunna go home and do something. I might read," Lori said absent minded.

"You read?" Rory pretended to be shocked.

"Yes! I love reading," Lori turned to her, "just not that Hemmingway or Scarlet Letter crap."

"The Scarlet Letter happens to be an awesome book!" Rory acted offended.

"Ugh. Mrs. Hilliard made me read that junior year. I thought I was going to die. Why couldn't he just sum it up. Hester screwed Arthur while she was married to Rodger. Then she got knocked up. Then everyone found out. Then they all died. THE END!" Lori was disgusted.

--Rory laughed. Lori got up to leave.

--She drove home.

--She pulled out Dreamland by Sara Dessen. (One of her favorite books.)

--After she had read the whole thing it was only 11:30.

"I'm so bored!" She said aloud.

"Ya know only crazy people talk to themselves," Rory came out of her room.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were here."

"No problem," Rory laughed, "What were you reading?"

"Dreamland," Lori answered.

"Any good?"

"You probably wouldn't think so," Lori leaned against the door frame.

"Try me," Rory leaned against the wall.

"It's about a girl who started dating a guy after her sister ran off. Anyway, the guy ends up beating her and getting her into drugs and all that jazz. Then he get caught beating her and gets sent to prison or some crap and she gets put in rehab."

"Sounds interesting," Rory said after pondering over the summary.

"You ready for the party tonight?" Lori asked referring the annual New Year's Eve party thrown by Lorelai.

"Yeah. I'm excited. You?" Rory smiled.

"I think I might stay at home," Lori shook her head.

"Why?" Rory questioned, but she found the answer when Lori looked at her.

"Sorry, it kinda slipped my mind," Rory apologized.

"It's okay. I might come watch the fire works, but I'm not sure."

"Mom's gunna make you, you know this right?" Rory gave her a look.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Lori thought a moment, "maybe I can invite Averie, Kurt and Ray."

"That would be cool! I'd like to see more of Ray. Mainly cuz he's hot, but…Oh, I mean…" The twins laughed.

--Lori grabbed her phone and called Averie, Kurtis and Ray. They all agreed to the invites.

"Maybe this could be fun," Lori turned back to Rory.

"Just don't think about him. I mean, I understand it was y'alls first kiss, but come on," Rory hugged her sister.

"I won't think about him."

a/n: Any good? Tell me what you think! Please push the pretty little review button!

**Coming up: New Year's Eve Party. Telling the town and the doctor's appointment.**

**MwAh!**


	14. New Year's Eve & Pictures

**Love will ALWAYS Find a Way.**

**a/n: New chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Luvs!**

**New Year's Eve & Pictures:**

"Mom!" Lori called early the next morning.

"What?" Lorelai slumped tiredly against the bathroom door.

"When does this end?" Lori got up from the floor.

"A few weeks," Lorelai rubbed her daughter's back.

"Ugh."

--Lorelai smiled at Lori sympathetically.

"Go back to bed. It's not even 7 o'clock," Lorelai walked Lori to her room.

--Lori laid back down on the bed and fell asleep.

--Lorelai made her way back to her room.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked. He was already up and playing with Landon.

"Morning sickness," Lorelai sat on the bed.

--Luke looked at her and could tell she was hurting.

"Lorelai, what wrong? With you?" he asked sitting next to her after placing Landon on the floor.

"She's scared," Lorelai paused, "I'm scared for her."

--Luke nodded.

"Oh, and your nephew better hope I don't EVER see him again. I'll hurt him. He'll NEVER be able to make another child," Lorelai said bitterly.

"Lorelai, he doesn't know she's, uh," Luke couldn't quite get the word out.

"Pregnant," Lorelai finished.

"Yeah. Still gettin' used to it," Luke confessed, "I just never thought…"

"Yeah, me either."

--Luke went back to Landon and picked him up. Then brought him downstairs.

--Back in Lori's room.

_Entering Dreamland_

_--Lori was woke up by the crying of a child. She looked up at her clock it read 3:37 (as in AM). She was in a house she didn't recognize. She panicked._

_--She drug herself out of bed and walked to a small crib, and picked up the baby girl._

_--Lori tried everything she could, but the baby just wouldn't quit crying. She picked up her phone and dialed her parents' number no answer._

"_Oh, my God!" Lori looked down at the child, "Shh. Please."_

_--She could feel that she hadn't slept in a while._

"_Please, baby, hush!" Lori pleaded._

_--Still the child persisted._

_--Lori began weeping with the child._

_Exiting Dreamland_

--Lori woke up with tears running down her face.

"Mom! Dad!" Lori yelled not realizing it was all a dream.

--She didn't hear anything; she ran out of the door.

"Mom! Dad!"

--Lorelai came running.

"Lori, hun, what's wrong?" Lorelai was in a panic.

"I can't do this! I can't, Mom! I can't take it!" Lori sobbed.

"Oh, huney, yes you can. You have me and Luke here for you. We'll do everything we can to help you," Lorelai hugged her terrified daughter.

"Mommy, I can't do it. I can't. I don't know anything about raising a child," Lori sunk down the floor; Lorelai tried to catch her.

--Rory made her way out of her room tiredly after hearing the commotion.

"What's going on?" Rory rubbed her eyes.

"Your sister is having a bad day," Lorelai answered.

"It's barely 8 o'clock. The day hasn't started," Rory said bluntly.

"It has when you're pukin' your guts up every morning. Do you think I want to be up?" Lori said half angrily.

"Coffee," was all Rory said before heading downstairs.

"How did you handle this? I mean, before Luke…With us?" Lori asked shyly.

"I really don't know. I mean, when I came here I had Mia and this whole town behind me," Lorelai started, "Lori, you have us. You can do this."

"She wouldn't stop crying," a look of terror flashed across Lori's face.

"What are you talking about?" Lorelai joined her daughter on the floor.

"She was crying. She woke me up. It was 3:37 AM. I tried feeding her, changing her, rocking her. She wouldn't stop. I didn't know the house we were in. I was all by myself. I tried calling you and Dad, but no answer. She was screaming I couldn't take it. I just put her back down and cried," Lori spoke rapidly.

"Baby, that was just a dream. Yes, this baby will wake you up at all hours, but you'll always have me to call on. I promise," Lorelai swore.

--Luke watched this from the bottom of the stairs. He wanted to be up there with them, but he didn't know what to say.

"I have a doctor's appointment for you on the third. Just a check up, ya know?" Lorelai informed Lori.

--Lori nodded.

"Let's go get some breakfast," Lorelai helped Lori off the floor.

--They made their way downstairs. Then into the kitchen

"Hey, dearest husband of mine!" Lorelai chimed before kissing Luke.

"Mommy!" Landon looked up at her and held out his arms.

"Hey, my baby!" Lorelai cooed as she pulled Landon into her arms.

"Good morning, Dad," Lori said hopefully.

"Morning. I'm gunna head to the diner," Luke said before turning to go out of the kitchen.

"Mom," Lori said after she THOUGHT Luke had left, "Does he hate me? I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't."

"No, he doesn't hate you. He's just confused like we all are," Lorelai comforted her daughter.

"I mean, ever since he found out he's been real distant. Like I went to hug him the other day and he just walked away," Lori fell into her mother.

--_She thinks I hate her. Why am I doing this to her? I'm sposed to be helping her, not pushing her away! _Luke criticized himself after hearing this. He continued up the stairs to his and Lorelai's room.

--He snatched a small sheet of paper and scribbled something across it. Then he grabbed his jacket and placed the paper on the desk in Lori's room.

"I'll be back later," Luke called from the door.

"We're gunna come to the diner," Lorelai paused with a manipulative smile on her face, "have the coffee ready!"

"Don't think so," Luke said before walking out the door.

"Bummer!" Lorelai acted offended.

"I'm gunna get clothes on," Lori said getting out of her chair.

"Me too," Rory followed.

"Meet back down here in 10 minutes."

"Mk," the twins called back.

"Sorry, for jumpin down your throat earlier," Lori apologized to her sister as they made their way up the stairs.

"It's okay. I can't even imagine how tough this is on you," Rory forgave her.

--Lori smiled then went in her room and began changing.

--The Gilmore-Danes girls and boy were ready to leave in 10 minutes.

--Half way to the diner, Lori realized she had forgotten her cell phone.

"Hey, I forgot my cell at home. I'll be there in a few," Lori told her family.

"We won't be gone that long. Why don't you just wait?" Rory asked.

"Someone important might call," Lori smiled mischievously before turning back towards the house.

--Lori made her way back to her room and picked up her phone off her desk. She noticed the piece of paper with Luke's handwriting on it.

_Lori,_

_I don't hate you. I just don't know what to think about this whole situation. I love you, you're my daughter. These things take time._

_Love,_

_Dad_

--Lori read the note and a smile spread across her face. She shoved her phone in her pocket and practically ran to the diner.

--When she reached the diner, the breakfast rush was over and there were very few customers.

--Still running she flung the door open. Luke's back was turned towards her.

"DADDY!" Lori squealed before jumping on his back and hugging him. His note clutched in her hand.

"This is so a Kodak© moment!" Lorelai said pulling out her camera.

--Both Lori and Luke smiled at the camera.

"Sorry, bout the past few days," Luke turned to Lori after she was off his back.

"It's okay. I understand. I would have probably done the same thing," Lori hugged him again.

"What has caused this sudden outburst of joy?" Lorelai paused, "Oh, let me guess…Mood swings!"

"No, here," Lori handed the paper to her mother.

--Lorelai and Rory read it silently.

"Luke, you ol' softy you," Lorelai beamed.

"Aw, jeez."

--Hours past as the family got ready for the party that night.

--At 8 o'clock people started arriving. One of the first was Ray.

"Hey," Lori said after answering the door.

"Hey," Ray kissed her cheek, "Um. Kurt and Averie couldn't come. Our parents made last minute dinner plans with the newly engaged couple.

--Lori laughed.

"They'll have to pay for that later."

"Oh, really?" Ray smirked.

--The made their way to the living room to find Luke, Lorelai, Rory, Landon, Sookie and Jackson.

"Everybody this is Ray," Lori introduced, "Ray this is my dad, Luke, my mom, Lorelai, my baby brother, Landon, my adopted aunt, Sookie and my adopted uncle, Jackson."

"How dare you skip over me?" Rory said dramatically.

"Because you already met him," Lori said with a duh expression.

--Both girls giggled.

"You look familiar," Sookie thought, "I just can't place you."

"This is my friend Kurtis' brother. He looks a lot like him," Lori told her.

"Maybe that's it. Is Kurtis the one with Averie?" Sookie questioned.

"Yes, oh, by the way. They're engaged. They couldn't come tonight because his parents wanted to have dinner," Lori informed them.

--The rest of the guests arrived a little later. They ate and talked then went outside at about 11:45.

--Everyone talked in their groups.

--Lori and Ray stood close to the house. Ray stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Picture?" Lorelai came up to them holding her camera.

"Do you ALWAYS have that thing?" Lori asked with a grin.

"Hey, you never know when something will happen. So just in case I need to prove anything later…I'll have proof. Now take the picture!" Lorelai playfully demanded.

--Standing in the same position, they smiled. FLASH!

--It was nearing midnight now.

--Lori and Ray went to stand with the Gilmore-Danes family.

"FIVE!" The people started counting down with the radio.

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"  
"TWO!"  
"ONE!"  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

--Lorelai pushed up to kiss Luke; at the same time Lori pushed up to kiss Ray.

"I feel so left out," Rory pouted even though she managed to get a picture of both couples.

"Okay," Lori said and grabbed her sister acting like she was going to kiss her.

"Maybe not," Rory pulled away laughing.

"Family picture!" Lorelai announced.

--Rory tossed the camera to Ray.

--The family grouped together.

"Ready? Smile!" Ray said before taking the picture.

--Not too long later, the guests started leaving. Sookie, Jackson and Ray stayed to clean up.

"Thanks for helping," Lorelai said sincerely.

"No problem. It was fun, but I have to get going. I have to work early tomorrow," Ray turned to leave; Lori followed.

"Thanks for coming," Lori gave him a true smile when they were out on the porch.

"I didn't want to leave you hangin'," Ray grinned back. "Plus, it was fun."

"Yeah, it was," Lori agreed.

"But I don't think your dad likes me very much," Ray frowned.

"Don't worry. He doesn't like many guys to be with us. The only reason he like Jes…" Lori stopped herself. She had promised herself she wouldn't think about him.

--Ray didn't say a word. He just kissed her goodnight.

--A few minutes later, Sookie and Jackson left.

"You were right about him being hott. He's just a little too old," Lorelai said when she thought Luke couldn't hear her.

"How old his he?" Luke broke in.

"29," Lori answered quietly.

"I don't like him," Luke said bluntly.

"Dad," Lori started; Luke smirked at her.

"Not funny!" Lori pouted.

"What? I didn't do anything?" Luke acted innocent.

"Okay, you two. Calm down. It's time for bed," Lorelai said in her most motherly tone.

"Alright. Good night," Lori said and went off to bed.

--The others followed quickly thereafter.

--They all slept peacefully that night.

**a/n: What you think? Sorry about the dream. I like dreams. Now, I hope you like the pretty review button. It does marvelous things.**

**Coming up: Chris shows up. O SNAP!**

**MwAh!**


	15. Daddy vs Father

**Love will ALWAYS Find a Way.**

**a/n: Thanks to my faithful reviewers…phantomphan1992 and Roscette29! Here's a new chapter…Prepare for drama! Luvs!**

**Daddy vs. Father:**

--January 3, 2005-10:30 AM…Lori's doctor's appointment.

"Ms. Lorilyn Gilmore," the nurse called for Lori.

--Lori looked at her mother nervously and then followed the nurse to a room.

"Mom, I'm scared," Lori said after the nurse left.

"I know, huney. This is a scary thing. But everything's gunna be alright," Lorelai consoled her daughter.

--Lori took a deep breath. A few moments later, the doctor came in.

"Hello, Ms. Gilmore. I'm Dr. Bellard," the doctor offered her hand to Lori, Lori shook it, "I assume you're a good friend?" (Dr. Bellard turned to Lorelai.)

"Something like that. Actually I'm her mother. Lorelai Danes," Lorelai smiled, "but you definitely get brownie points."

"I would have never guessed," Dr. Bellard said sincerely.

"Okay, Lorilyn, I'm going to ask you some questions," she started.

"You can call me Lori," Lori interrupted her.

"Okay, Lori. How old are you?"

"20," Lori answered.

"How long have you been sexually active?"

"I would necessarily say I was 'active'. We only had sex once," Lori rambled.

"Lori, just answer the question," Lorelai was holding back laughter.

"Let's put it this way, when was the last time you had sex?"

"About 3 months ago," Lori still hated thinking about it.

"Well, you've already answered the next question. I guess we'll move on," Dr. Bellard wrote some notes down on her file, "I'm gunna need you to lay back here."

--Lori laid back on the hospital bed.

--Dr. Bellard pushed up Lori's shirt to show her belly.

"This is going to be really cold," Dr. Bellard warned before spreading the gel across Lori's stomach.

--Lori winced when she felt it.

"You see that?" Dr. Bellard pointed to a place on the screen, "That's your baby."

--_My baby._ Lori thought_. Dear Lord, I'm gunna be a mom. Seeing it makes me want to be the best thing for it. I hope I can live up to it._

--Lori smiled and looked at her mother who was also grinning.

"Well, Lori, it seems you are about 11 weeks along."

"When does this throwing up bit end?" Lori asked with disgust.

"It should be over in the next few days."

"Thank God!"

--The other women laughed.

"I've been there. It's not fun," Dr. Bellard said still chuckling.

"I just got over it," Lorelai told her.

"Really? How far are you?" Dr. Bellard asked.

"Four months," Lorelai beamed.

"Me and my husband, Jamie, want another one, but right now we're just too busy," Dr. Bellard said.

--The women talked some more, then Lori and Lorelai left.

"I wouldn't say I was active!" Lorelai mocked then erupted in laughter.

"Well, I wouldn't," Lori turned a little shy.

"Aw. Come on, hun. Have some fun!" Lorelai pulled Lori closer to her, then keeping her arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"I just hope I can be like you," Lori said looking up at her mother.

--Lorelai stopped and turned towards her daughter.

"What do you mean?"

"I hope I'm as great a mom as you," Lori smiled.

"Really?" Lorelai acted shocked.

"Yeah, really. Even though we've had our tough times, you've been the best mom I could EVER ask for," Lori said before hugging her mother tightly.

"I love you, kiddo!" Lorelai gleamed.

"I love you, too, Mom!"

--They got in the car and rode back to Stars Hollow. They pulled in front of the housed.

"Hey, tell Dad, that I'm going to pick up Landon then run back to the inn. I should be home in a hour or two," Lorelai said as Lori was getting out of the car.

"I'll tell him," Lori closed the door.

--Lori watched her mother drive off then entered the house.

"Dad!" she called.

--Luke came from in the kitchen.

"What are you doing home?" Lori asked him.

"The diner wasn't busy. But I needed a break," Luke answered her and sat on the couch.

--There was an uncomfortable silence.

"How'd it go?" Luke didn't know what else to say.

"It went alright. She told me the morning sickness should be gone in a few days. I can't wait!" Lori said dramatically.

--Luke laughed.

"I'm 11 weeks along. It was weird seeing the baby on the screen. It was so little," Lori said joining him on the couch.

"Yup, I remember the first time I saw Landon. I was completely shocked, but happy. Now, I have 2 more on the way. I just may be the happiest man alive." Luke smiled.

"Are you still upset about me being, ya know, pregnant?" Lori asked.

"Not so much anymore. It's just taking some time to get used to is all," Luke said quietly.

"I think you'll be a good grandpa!" Lori beamed.

--Luke couldn't help but laugh.

"I might be."

--They sat there for a minute, and then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Lori jumped up from the couch.

--She opened the door and was very (unpleasantly) surprised to see her father standing there.

"Hey, Lor," He tried to come in, but Lori stepped out on the porch.

"Hey, Chris," Lori said lamely.

"It's rumored that I'm going to be a grandfather," Chris said; Lori could see he was angry.

"Yeah. I'm pregnant. You can leave now," Lori said bitterly.

"How could you do this? It's going to ruin your life!" Chris said loudly.

"How would you know?" Lori questioned rudely.

"How can you forget, I got someone pregnant and it…" He started.

"And it what! Didn't fit into your plans so you blew it off. It didn't ruin your life. Cuz we were NEVER in it!" Lori yelled.

"Who did this to you?" Chris changed the subject.

"That's none of your concern, now is it?" Lori rebutted, "Why don't you just go knock somebody up then leave 'em. You seem to be good at that."

"What did you say?" Chris grabbed Lori's arms forcefully.

"Ow, you're hurting me," Lori whimpered, "please, stop."

"You will never talk to me that way!" Chris let go of her; Lori stood there still, "If I could have been here I would have been!"

"No, you wouldn't have," Lori said quietly; she was petrified.

"How in hell are you gunna tell me what I woulda done!" Chris raged.

--Then he slapped Lori hard across the face.

"Dad!" She yelled back to Luke, "Daddy!"

"That's what I want to here," Chris said coming towards her easily now.

"No! Get away!" Lori screamed.

--Luke shot up. He hadn't heard the previous commotion.

--Chris grabbed Lori's already bruised arms again.

"You get your hand off of her!" Luke raged.

"Daddy!" Lori freed her self from her father and ran behind her dad.

"He is not your father," Chris was quite calm considering the current situation.

"You're right!" Lori raged from behind Luke, "He's not my father! He's my dad. My daddy. The one who cared for me when you were off gallivanting in Europe or letting you business fail. He was the one here! That's the difference between a father, which is you. And a daddy, which is him."

"Are you trying to take my daughters away from me?" Chris turned to Luke.

"I already have them," Luke folded his arms across his chest.

--At this Chris lunged towards Luke.

--Luke pushed him back causing Chris to fall over the steps and to the ground.

--Chris jumped up and dusted the dirt off of him.

"You think you're somethin'. Don't you?" Chris asked coming back up to the porch.

--Chris swung and missed Luke by a long shot.

--Luke punched him; Chris quickly covered his face.

"I want you to leave. I don't want you any where near my wife, my daughters or my son. Do you understand?" Luke said angrily.

--Chris said nothing. He just walked away, got in his car and left.

"Thanks, Dad," Lori leaned into Luke.

"Look what he did to you," Luke said lightly touching Lori's face. Then he looked down at her arms.

--Lori's face was completely red and her arms had huge, dark bruises between her shoulder and elbow.

"I was so scared, Daddy," Lori cried.

--Luke lifted her up and carried her into the house. He laid her on the couch.

"I want you to stay here and get some rest. I'm going to call your mom," Luke turned away.

"No, please stay with me," Lori sat up.

"Okay, but I have to go soon," Luke paused, "Where's Lorelai?"

"She went to pick up Landon, and then to the inn."

--Luke nodded.

--Then her placed his arm around his daughter's shoulder.

--Lori buried her face in her dad's shoulder and wept.

"Lori, huney, it's gunna be okay," Luke tried to comfort her.

"I love you so much, Daddy," Lori said as if she were 5 again.

"I love you too, sweetie. Now, stop crying," Luke said sweetly.

--She stopped, but she still kept close to him.

"Ya know what?"

"What?" Luke asked back.

"You're the greatest dad a girl could ask for," Lori's smile was radiant.

--Luke smiled back. _Things are lookin' up!_

a/n: I'm like the father/daughter connection between Lori and Luke. What do y'all think? Sorry, for all you Chris fans out there…I just can NOT stand him.

**Coming up: Rory goes back to Yale. An unexpected student is there…**

**Don't forget the pretty review button. If you review me…It'll do tricks…lol**


	16. Oh, Back to School Back to School

**Love will ALWAYS Find a Way.**

**a/n: _YOU MUST READ THIS! OR YOU WILL BE TERRIBLY, TERRIBLY CONFUZZLED! _Okay…So, I'm gunna skip forward a couple of weeks. Rory is back at Yale. Lori is back at school. Lori has moved back into the Crap Shack, but still stays with Lorelai and Luke most of the time. Oh, and when Lorelai found out about Chris…She was VERY angry…Called him and told him to stay away from her family. BTW…Louise and Madelin also went to Yale. They share an apartment with Rory and Paris. Also, Madelin, Louise and Paris are good friends of both Rory and Lori. Nothing has happened between Rory and Logan. However, Logan, Colin and Finn are also good friends of the twins. Okay, so now that we have that covered…Let's move on! Thanks for all the reviews! Luvs!**

**Oh, Back to School, Back to School:**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

--Rory's alarm clock was going off.

"Ugh!" Rory rolled over and looked at her clock.

--_8:30 back to normal._ She thought. _Though things wouldn't ever be quite normal again. My sister was pregnant and alone. My parents moved her and her sister out. But this is okay, cuz we'll make it! _Rory drug herself out of bed.

"Good morning," Paris gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Yeah, yeah," Rory muttered before starting the coffee pot.

"What's with you?" Paris asked actually concerned.

"A lot happened over the break," Rory answered simply.

--Louise and Madelin came in a few minutes later.

"I don't wanna go back," Madline whined.

"Still tired from all the partying," Louise explained.

--Louise and Madline joined Paris and Rory at the table.

"What's up, Ror? You came in last night and basically haven't said a word," Madline asked.

"A lot happened over the break," Rory answered shortly.

"Come on! Details!" Louise pleaded.

"Well, basically, my parents sent me and Lori back to the Crap Shack, so they can have more room for the twins. Oh, yea Mom's pregnant again. With twins. But the rest is up to Lori to tell you," Rory told them.

"It can't be that bad, Rory. Just tell us," Paris paused, "It's not like she's pregnant or something."

"Cuz we all know she wouldn't give it up. She might act like it, but she wouldn't follow thru," Louise paused, "unlike you givin' up to what's his face at like 16."

"He was hott!" Madelin giggled.

"His name was Dean, and I was 17. And if you MUST know, she is pregnant! And her ass hole of a boyfriend left her!" Rory was getting agitated.

"Whoa! Calm down! We didn't mean anything by it," Madline grabbed Rory's flinging arm, "Jess left her after she told him she was pregnant? It is his…Isn't it?"

"Of course it's his! But, no, he left before she told him. See, it's a loooooong story and I don't have time to tell it. If you wanna know call Lori. Just don't bring me into this! I have to get ready!" Rory stormed out of the room.

"Wow! I guess a lot can happen in 3 weeks," Madline was still in shock of Rory's action.

"Poor, Lori. That must be hell. Wonder if she'll keep it?" Louise thought out loud.

"Of course she'll keep it, you nitwit! That's just how Lori is. Go do something productive!" Paris demanded before getting up to get dressed for the day.

--After leaving the table, Rory called Lori, even though she knew she wouldn't be up.

--Lori herd her phone ringing Reba McIntire's 'My Sister". Knowing it was Rory she answered.

"'Lo?" she answered tiredly.

"Hey, Lor. Um, sorry I woke you up, but I needed to tell you something," Rory explained from the other end.

"And it couldn't wait 'till later?" Lori was a little grouchy.

"I guess it could've, but this morning I woke up, got my coffee, then Maddy and Louise started getting on my nerves and I ended up exploding in their faces and I might have let it slip that you were pregnant and that Jess left. I'm soooo sorry, Lor!" Rory apologized.

"It's okay, Ror. They would have found out sooner or later," Lori said softly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, sis. Now, let me go back to sleep before I come thru the phone and kill you," Lori said with a smile.

"Well, I don't want that to happen," Rory laughed, "I can't wait till I get home this Friday. Love ya!"

"Love ya!"

--They hung up.

--Rory got dressed for the day and left.

--She walks into her first lecture of the semester, and sees someone she hasn't seen since her junior year at Chilton.

"Well, Mary, Mary," Tristan drawled.

--Rory was still trying her best to ignore him.

"Why don't you come sit with me, Mar?" Tristan asked flirtatiously.

--By this time the entire room had been filled up. The only seat left was next to him.

"Ugh," she said before throwing herself in the chair lamely.

"Alright class. First off, I want you to look at the person sitting next to you, and introduce yourselves," the professor started.

--The class looked around with a loud murmur.

--Rory and Tristan turned towards each other.

"The person you've just introduced yourself to is your new partner. You will be working on assignments breaking down and analyzing works of different authors," the professor stated, "You have 2 weeks to analyze and study 5 works of one author."

"You've got to be kidding me," Rory mumbled.

"Aw, come on, Mary, it'll be just like old times," Tristan whispered with a smirk.

--The rest of the class drug by.

"Shoot me in the face!" Rory gasped as she walked out of the room.

"I can't be that bad?" Tristan question almost hurt.

"Ya know…" Rory was about to rant.

"Look, Mar…Rory. Just give me a chance. I've changed a lot since high school," Tristan walked faster to catch up with her.

"Look, Tristan," Rory snapped her head around, "I'm really stressed right now and I don't need you harassing me!"

"Fine, after this project, I'll leave you alone," Tristan turned away obviously hurt.

--Rory could tell he was offended, but she didn't know what else to do. _UGH! How could this get any worse?_ She thought.

--Rory finished the rest of her classes that day and went back to her apartment.

"Guess who's back in town?" Louise smiled wickedly.

"Who?" Rory was obviously not thinking.

"Tristan DuGrey!" Madelin answered for Louise.

"Oh, yeah, I know. He's in my Lit class," Rory said lowly.

"Well…" Madelin could sense Rory's distaste.

"They invited him and the rest of the guys over tonight," Paris got right to the point.

(They 'guys' are Logan, Colin and Finn.)

"Thanks," Rory said lamely before walking to her room.

--Rory called Lori again.

"Hey, Ror!" Lori answered.

"Guess who is now back in my life," Rory plopped down on her bed.

"Ooooh! Let me guess….Uh…I…Don't…Know," Lori gave up.

"Tristan DuGrey! Tristan! Of all the people!" Rory raged.

"Ror, hun, calm down," Lori paused, "think about it this way…You get to stare at his sexy self now!"

"He is NOT sexy, Lori!" Rory argued.

"Oh, yeah, he is!"

"Nope!"

"C'mon, Ror. Admit it!"

"I will NOT!"

"You know you want to."

"Okay, maybe he's a little sexy," Rory finally gave in.

"I knew you had the hots for Bible Boy!" Lori laughed.

"Lori Denise! I do NOT have the 'hots' for him!" Rory rebutted.

"Then why is he bothering you so bad, Rory Leigh?" Lori asked jokingly.

"He used to bother me in high school and apparently nothing has changed," Rory answered.

"Right. Right. He's still hot!" Lori giggled.

"UGH!"

"So, does he still call you Mary?" Lori asked.

"Yes."

"Does he know that, that you no longer qualify for that name?" Lori smiled.

"Hush your face!" Rory laughed back, "I am still sweet and innocent."

"I beg to differ! Don't get me wrong you have your innocent moments…But that whole sweet business…I don't believe!" Both girls laughed.

"I think I hurt his feelings," Rory blurted out.

"What? Who? Tristan?" Lori rambled one-word questions.

"Yeah, we have this project to work on together. I basically told him that I didn't need him around," Rory paused, "he was really hurt."

"You want more than just that kiss at Maddy's party…Don't you?" Lori questioned.

"What? No!" Rory thought, "Oh, okay. Maybe."

"Ha! I knew it!" Lori beamed.

"Oh, hush! What do I do?" Rory asked distressed.

"Tell him you're sorry. Then kiss him. Twice. Once for you…Once for me," Lori joked.

"HaHa. Good joke," Rory said sarcastically.

"Just apologize and see what happens, Ror. I have to go! Tell everyone, including Tristan, I say hey! And I love them! But I love you mostest!" Lori grinned.

"I will! Love ya sis!"

--They hung up.

--Rory lay on her bed thinking about what she could say to Tristan. She hadn't meant to hurt him.

--Rory fell asleep for a few hours. She woke up when she heard a knock on the apartment door.

--She got out of bed and fixed herself up and went into the living room.

"Hey, Ace!" Logan greeted her.

"Hey, Logan," She smiled briefly.

--Logan, Finn and Colin all hugged her and sat back down. Tristan nodded at her. She sat down beside Louise.

"What took ya so long to get in here? Makin' yourself pretty?" Colin said with a smirk.

"No, actually, I was asleep."

"Rough day?" Logan questioned.

"Very stressful."

"How can that be? It's only the first day back?" Finn was quite confused.

"The break was stressful," Rory answered looking off.

"She's gunna be an aunt," Louise blurted out.

"Louise!" Rory screeched.

"They would have found out sooner or later, Rory," Paris informed her.

"Well, she could have put it more," Rory thought, "delicately."

"Lori's pregnant!" Tristan spoke for the first time. He was actually pretty close to Lori.

--Rory nodded.

"For who?" Tristan continued.

"Jess," Rory said quietly.

"How'd he take it?"

"He doesn't know yet."

"What? Why!" Tristan was close to yelling.

"He left before she could tell him. They had been broken up for about 2 weeks when she found out, then he left," Rory paused, "On a lighter note, my mom's having twins!"

"That's great!" Logan jumped in.

"Where'd he go?" Tristan wasn't done with the previous conversation.

"New York. Why do you care so much?" Rory asked more rudely than she intended.

"Because unlike some others here, she understood me. This was a bad idea. I'm going home," Tristan got up to leave.

--He was walking out the door; Rory chased after him.

"Tristan!" She called though he was already half way down the hall, "Tristan!"

--He turned to her. She hurried towards him.

"I'm sorry," Rory said quietly has she approached him.

"No, big deal," Tristan hid his feelings.

"Tristan, don't be like this. I really am sorry," Rory apologized once more.

"I'm just worried about Lori," Tristan admitted.

"What I said earlier, after class. I didn't mean to be so rude. Its just all this stuff going on," Rory explained, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Rory. Now I understand. All I was asking for was another chance," Tristan came closer to her.

"I think I'd be willing to do that," Rory grinned, "And stop calling me Rory."

"Huh?" Tristan was confused.

--Rory gave him a 'you better figure this out' look.

"Oh, okay, Mary. I don't do well with the whole mind game thing."

--Rory laughed.

"When did you and Lori get so close anyways?" Rory asked quite curiously.

"Well, we met a couple of times when I came to see you in Start Hollow. Then she was basically the only one that I kept in touch with after my dad sent me off," Tristan clarified.

"Hmm," Rory thought a little, "Why don't we go catch up?"

"I knew you'd give in," Tristan flirted.

"Hey! Don't get cocky!" Rory beamed.

"Me? Cocky? Never!" Tristan wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

--They made their way to what, Rory assumed was his apartment. It was big and spacious.

"This is nice," Rory complimented.

"Thanks. It works," Tristan flipped on some lights.

--Rory sat on the couch.

"Pizza?" Tristan came out of the kitchen with the phone.

"My hero!" Rory gleamed.

--Tristan ordered pizza then turned on the TV.

--The pizza arrived a few minutes later. They ate quietly.

"So, what's been up with you?" Rory asked slowly.

"Nothin' really. I finally got out of military school. It was hell. Now, I'm here," Tristan explained before eating the last piece of pizza.

"That must suck," Rory smirked.

"What about you?" Tristan came closer.

"Hmm," Rory pondered, "Nothing much. Just stressed with the whole 'situation'. She's really hurting."

"No offence, but last time I checked, you and Lori weren't too fond of each other."

"Well, we weren't for a while, but we had a 'come together' meeting. After Jess broke up with her. The whole family did. It made for a great Christmas. We all actually go along," Rory smiled remembering the past Christmas.

"That's good. How'd Lorelai take it?"

"Well, at first she was kind of shocked, but then she was excited. However, dad went into shock and didn't talk to her for about a week," Rory paused, "Oh, and Chris came by and yelled at her. I think there was more than that because she said some VERY mean words about him, but that's all she's telling me."

"What do you mean more?"

--Rory gave him 'I don't think I should have said that' look.

"Okay, conversation over. So you had a good break, I mean, other than the Lori situation?" Tristan moved on.

"Yeah, it was great."

"That's good."

--There was a comfortable silence.

"Hey, Tris," Rory started.

"Hey, Mar," Tristan mocked.

"You ever think about Madelin's party?" Rory moved closer.

"All the time," Tristan smirked.

--Another silence, Rory was about to break it, but Tristan's lips captured hers.

a/n: Sorry about the REALLY long a/n. Oh, plus I don't go to college…So, I wouldn't know what it's like…So, sorry if that's not exactly how it works. I hope you enjoyed it! And don't forget the pretty little review button. I swear it does tricks…Ok, so I'm a idiot…Have a nice day!

**Coming up: Rory and Tristan actually start dating. Tristan comes to Stars Hollow, there's a town meeting where Lori tells the town, there's a confrontation with Dean, but Dean ends up hurt. SCORE! MwAh!**

**Oh, and I'm thinking about starting another fic…But I'm not real sure yet….Suggestions? **


	17. Just Don't Run Away

**Love will ALWAYS Find a Way.**

**a/n: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"**Just Don't Run Away":**

"Wow," Rory said after she pulled away.

"Hmm," Tristan smirked still just an inch or so from her face.

--There was a comfortable silence.

"You're not gunna run away this time…Are you?" Tristan questioned worried he might lose her again.

"Uh-uh," Rory's lips turned into a slight smile, "Let's do it again!"

--Tristan laughed and pulled her back into a passionate kiss.

--Tristan ran his tongue across her lip asking for an entrance; she opened her mouth granting his wish.

--Tristan pushed her back on the couch.

--A while later they both reluctantly pulled back for air.

"Ya know, I could get used to this," Tristan smirked still on top of her.

"I kinda like it myself," Rory beamed.

--Rory heard her phone ring; it was the ring for Lori.

--Tristan started to push himself off of her, but Rory stopped him.

"I'll call her later," Rory pushed her lips against his.

-- _"This is Rory. Sorry, I can't get to my phone right now. Leave your name and number and I might get back to you!"_ Lori heard from the other end of her phone.

"Ugh, Ror! Answer your damn phone! I'm bored, lonely and I need some one to talk to! Call me when you get this, freak! I love you!" Lori laughed when she hung up the phone.

--She was in the Crap Shack all by herself. Lorelai, Luke and Landon went out so she couldn't go see them. Averie and Kurtis were too happy with the engagement. And she didn't feel like busting in on Ray.

"This sucks," Lori bummed.

--Rory ended up staying with Tristan that night. **(A/N There was no 'hanky-panky' you pervs. LOL.)**

--When Rory woke up the next morning, Tristan wasn't beside her. She thought about her night with him. They had stayed up really late talking about their lives since they'd last seen each other. After a few moments of pondering, Rory panicked.

"Oh, my God!" She exclaimed sitting up looking around.

"What's wrong, Mar?" Tristan walked into the room with a mug of coffee for her.

"What time is it?" Rory got out of bed. She was wearing a pair of Tristan's boxers and one of his t-shirts.

"It's 7:45," Tristan said handing her the mug.

--Rory let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought I was late," Rory began grabbing her clothes from the night before.

"Nah, I wouldn't have let you been late. That just wouldn't be right," Tristan smirked and walked closer to her.

--He wrapped his arms around her waist. She couldn't move considering she had her coffee in one hand and her clothes in the other.

"Tristan, I have to get to class," Rory pouted a little.

"Maybe I don't want you to leave just yet," Tristan leaned closer to her.

"Well, that sounds like a personal problem to me," Rory came closer.

"Oh, really?" Tristan tightened his grip on her.

"Really."

"Well, let's get personal," Tristan got as close to her face as he could without kissing her.

"Let's," Rory pushed up and kissed him.

"Are you happy now?" Rory asked pulling away a few minutes later.

"Not completely, but I'll let you slide," Tristan loosened his grip a little.

"Well, we could carry on, but I have classes," Rory told him.

"Oh, I see. Well, maybe you can meet me for lunch or dinner?" Tristan offered.

"I'd like that. How bout I meet you at that burger joint by the campus at 12:45," Rory proposed.

"Sounds good to me."

"Don't you have classes to go to?" Rory asked him.

"Yeah, but I don't go till 9."

"Hmm. Well, I guess I'll see you later," Rory kissed his neck gently.

"Only if you're lucky," Tristan leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Bye, Tris," Rory turned to leave.

"Bye, Mary."

--Back in Stars Hollow.

--Lori had an awful wake up call.

--She was getting tired having to get up and run to the bathroom at 5:30 in the A.M. However, today it had gotten worse. She usually only threw up once, but this morning she had vomited 3 times already and it was only 8:00.

--Lori heard her phone ring. She drug herself from the bathroom and grabbed her phone.

"Hello," Lori answered weakly.

"You okay?" Rory questioned from the other end.

"I'm thrown up 3 times already. I think I might throw up this baby," Lori looked down at her stomach sadly.

"Aw, I'm sorry. But I betcha I can make you at least smile," Rory beamed to herself.

"How?"

"I think me and Tristan are together!"

"What do you mean you think?" Lori was interested.

"Well, when you called last night, I was at his house," Rory started.

"Uh-Oh! Get it, Ror!" Lori laughed.

"Oh, hush," Rory blushed, "Anyways, I ended up staying with him. NO! I did not bang him, Lori."

"Such a shame cuz I know I'd bang him!" Lori and Rory both giggled.

"We talked for a long time. He wants to come see you this weekend with me," Rory informed her, "I never knew you two got close."

"He just needed someone to talk to while he was in North Carolina," Lori said simply.

"No offence, but why you?"

"Really, I have no idea."

"Well, I'm meeting him for lunch today. But I have to go to class. I'll call you later," Rory smiled she hadn't had a real date in a while.

"Have fun, Ror. Well, not too much fun," Lori giggled, "Love ya sis!"

"Love ya, too!"

--The twins hung up.

--Rory made her way back to her apartment and avoided all of Madelin, Louise and Paris's questions. Then she took a shower and got ready for her day.

--Lori went back to sleep for a while, when she woke up she started to get dressed.

--She pulled off her pajama bottoms and TRIED to put on a pair of her jeans. They were NO WHERE close to buttoning.

--She grabbed her phone.

"Daughter of mine!" Lorelai beamed when she answered.

"Mommy," Lori whined, "my jeans don't fit."

--Lorelai laughed a little.

"Not funny!" Lori protested.

"Yeah, it is. I remember saying the same thing with you and Rory," Lorelai smiled.

"Mommy, I don't like this," Lori pouted.

"I know. Look, come by the inn. I'll give you some money to buy you some clothes," Lorelai offered.

"Mom, I have NO idea what to buy. I need your help," Lori was close to tears.

"Oh, alright. I'll see if Michel and Sookie can handle this place for a little bit."

"Have you told Sookie yet?" Lori asked.

"No. Do you want me to?"

"No. I want to tell her, but before the meeting tonight. She deserves to know before everyone else," Lori thought aloud.

"Yeah. You're right. I'll be there in a bit."

--They hung up.

--Lorelai picked Lori up at her house, then they went to the mall in Hartford.

--They only shopped for about an hour and a half because Lorelai had to get back to work.

--Lorelai and Lori arrived at the inn.

"Sookie!" Lori called into the kitchen.

"Yes!" Sookie turned around to face Lori.

"I need to tell you something," Lori told her sitting on the counter.

"What is it huney?" Sookie questioned.

"How do you feel about being a great aunt?" Lori smiled.

"I don't get it," Sookie was confused for a second, but then the light clicked on, "Oh, my! You're having a baby!"

--Lori nodded.

"Good or bad?"

"A little of both. Jess doesn't know. Because, ya know, he left. But, I mean, there's no use in crying about it. No matter how many tears I cry…I'm still pregnant," Lori said.

"You have a point. So congratulations! Who all knows?"

"Um, the family. I'm telling the town tonight at the meeting," Lori paused, "I'm kinda scared."

"It'll be alright, sweetie! We've got your back!" Sookie beamed.

"Thanks, Sook!" Lori hugged her.

--Lori left the inn and went home.

--Back at Yale.

--Rory was going to meet Tristan.

"Hey," Tristan snuck up behind her.

--Rory gasped.

"You scared the crap out of me! Don't do that!" Rory turned towards him.

"You're so cute when you're angry," Tristan said before kissing her lips.

--After they pulled away from each other, they made there way into the restaurant.

--They were in the middle of eating when Rory's cell rang.

"Yellow?" She answered signally to Tristan to hold on.

"Hey, Ror!" Lori came from the other end.

"You sound happy," Rory smiled at the thought of her sister's gladness.

"Who is it?" Tristan mouthed.

"Lori," She mouthed back; Tristan nodded.

"Not really happy, just content. Ya know?" Lori told her.

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"Tell her I said hey," Tristan asked Rory.

"Hey, Lor, Tris says hey."

"Bible Boy!" Lori gleamed, "Tell him I said hi. And I'll let you get back to your date. Call me after classes."

"Speaking of classes, don't you have some you need to go to?" Rory questioned curiously.

"I figure I'd wait to go back until this baby is older," Lori informed her sister.

"Does Mom and Dad know about this?" Rory inquired.

"Yeah. It took a while to convince them, but I have my ways," Lori winked, "now, go enjoy being with Tristan!"

--Lori hung up before Rory could say anything.

"How is she?" Tristan asked after Rory closed her phone.

"Good. She said hey."

--Tristan nodded.

--The two finished eating, paid, and then went for a walk.

"So, are we officially dating?" Tristan asked as the walked.

"If you want us to be," Rory stopped causing Tristan to also stop.

"More than anything," Tristan let out.

--Rory smiled, then kissed him passionately.

--She pulled away.

"I don't have anymore classes today. So, we have the whole day. That is if you don't have anything else…" Rory drug out her words slowly.

"I have one more classes from 2 to 3:30. But, hey, we have a couple of hours until then. And then we have a whole night after," Tristan smirked.

"Right," Rory smiled before kissing him again.

--Back in Stars Hollow.

--Lorelai and Luke had come in from work. They were about to get ready for the meeting.

--Lori walked over. She really needed to talk to Lorelai.

--She used her key and let herself in.

"Mom!" She called.

--No answer.

"Mom!"

--No answer.

"Marco!"

"Polo's in the shower!" Luke called coming down stairs.

--Lori laughed.

"She'll be out in a minute," Luke told her.

--Lori smiled then kissed his cheek.

"You ready for this?" Luke asked her.

"Gotta do it some time," Lori didn't sound too enthused.

--They sat on the couch for about 15 minutes watching TV.

"POLO!" Lorelai called from upstairs after she got out of the shower.

--Lori and Luke laughed.

--Lori went up the stairs.

--She passed Landon's room; she saw him playing with some Hot Rod® cars.

"Hey, munchkin," Lori leaned against the doorframe.

"Lori!" Landon exclaimed before running to hug her.

--Lori picked him up and hugged him close.

"I love you, kid," Lori released him a bit. _Pretty soon I'll be saying this to my own kid, _Lori thought before placing her brother back on the floor, "I gotta go talk to Mommy. I'll be back."

"Mk," was all he said before returning to his toys.

"Mom," Lori announced her presence.

"Hey, hun. You ready for this?" Lorelai asked pulling her shirt over her head.

"Not really," Lori thought a moment, "Mom, I'm really scared."

--Lorelai could see the horrified look on her daughter's face.

"I know, hun. It's hard, but it'll be okay. I promise," Lorelai sat on the bed; Lori joined her.

--There was an awkward silence.

--Lorelai saw tears forming in Lori's eyes.

"Lori, can you promise me something?" Lorelai broke the silence.

"I'll try."

"Please, just, don't run away. I can't loose you. When you ran to Averie's on your birthday I had NEVER been more terrified. I can't go thru that again," Lorelai turned more towards Lori who now had tears falling down her cheeks.

"Mom, I won't run away. I promise. Everything and everyone I need is right here," Lori said proudly even though they both KNEW she didn't mean it.

--The mother and daughter hugged.

"It's time to go!" Luke called from downstairs.

--The girls left the room, Lori grabbed Landon and the left for the meeting.

--The meeting seemed to drag on and on and on.

--FINALLY, Taylor turned it over to anyone who had something to share.

--Lori looked at her parents for support.

--She stood.

"Yes, Lori, what is it?" Taylor asked.

--The WHOLE town turned towards her.

"Um, well, ya see," Lori trailed off.

--Lorelai rubbed her back for support.

"I'm pregnant."

--Their was a shocked silence that took over the people.

"Jess?" Someone croaked out.

"Yes," Lori looked down.

"Well, I guess congratulating is in order," Ms. Patty walked to Lori and hugged her.

--After that everyone began congratulating Lori.

"It wasn't that bad," Lorelai offered as the pulled into the drive way of Lori's house.

"Whatever makes you happy," Lori bummed.

"Aw. C'mon. Just be glad they didn't try to find Jess and kill him," Lorelai half smiled.

--The mother could see the pain in her daughter eyes at the mention of his name.

"I'm sorry, hun. Things will get better."

"I know. I'm just waiting. I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too."

--Lori hugged her mother then let herself into her house.

--She thought about calling Rory and telling her about the night, but she figured she was with Tristan and didn't want to be bothered.

--And she was VERY right.

**a/n: Any good? Don't forget the pretty button! 33**

**Coming up: Probably another long author's note and a skip in time.**


	18. It's a insert gender here!

**Love will ALWAYS Find a Way.**

**a/n: A few months have passed. Lorelai is 8 ½ months along and Lori is 6 months. Tristan and Rory are really serious. It's some time in June; Tristan is staying in Stars Hollow for the summer. Lorelai and Luke are having fraternal twins.**

**It's a (insert gender here):**

"Have you decided on names?" Rory asked her parents the night of Landon's third birthday. They had just finished cleaning from the party.

"Yeah," Luke answered simply.

"Well, what are they?" Lori turned to her parents excitedly.

"For our baby girl, Larissa Gayle, and for the baby boy, Lance William," Lorelai glowed.

"Aww. How cute!" Rory beamed.

"What about you?" Lorelai asked Lori.

"Well, uh, tomorrow I'll find out the sex, but I have some names in mind," Lori said resting her hand on her stomach.

"And?" Lorelai urged her to continue.

"Well, if it's a girl I really wanna name her after you two," Lori pointed to Lorelai and Rory, "And even though, I'm not a Lorelai I want to her Lorelai…Is that okay?"

"Well, of course! The more the better!" Lorelai grinned.

"I mean, if I want I could still name my daughter Lorelai…But we certainly won't be calling her that. I mean, c'mon 2 people going by Lorelai…Confusing!" Rory smiled.

"Good, cuz I was thinking Lorelai Grace. And if it's a boy I like the name Laken Danes."

"Lorelai Grace Gilmore, I like it," Lorelai paused, "Laken Danes Gilmore, like that too."

--Lori bit her lip nervously.

"What?" Lorelai and Luke said; they were the only one's who saw this.

"Mom, can I talk to you…Alone?" Lori asked quietly.

"Sure, hun. Come on," Luke helped Lorelai up.

--The girls made their way to the kitchen.

"What's up?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"I want to give the baby his last name," Lori never actually said Jess's name; everyone just knew who she was referring to.

"Why?" Lorelai was shocked.

"It's just…I don't know if you knew this, but people looked down on me because I didn't have my dad's name. I don't want that for my baby," Lori said truthfully.

"Ah, I see. If you want to, I can't stop you," Lorelai pulled Lori in for a hug.

"Ugh," Lori got a sickening feeling.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai tried to be calm.

"Oh, nothing. It kicked. Sometimes it makes me sick," Lori placed her hand on her stomach.

"Can I?" Lorelai said reaching out her hand.

--Lori nodded and put her mother's hand where the baby was kicking.

--Lorelai felt a slight thump that brought a huge smile to her face.

"I got to feel my grandbaby!" Lorelai burst back into the living room.

--Everyone laughed.

"Okay, not cool. Now you got these to movin'," Lorelai pouted.

--Lori and Rory rushed to her; Lorelai place Lori's hand on the lower part of her stomach and Rory's on the higher part.

--The both felt the babies kick. They smiled big.

"Ya wanna feel, Daddy?" Lorelai turned to Luke.

--She sat beside him; he placed his hand on her stomach.

"Landon, babe, come see Mommy," Lorelai motioned for the birthday boy to come over.

--Landon walked away from his toys and climbed onto the couch with his parents.

--Lorelai took his little hand a put it on her big, pregnant stomach.

--She felt one of the babies move.

"Did ya feel that?" Lorelai beamed down to him.

"Uh-huh," Landon nodded.

"That's your baby brother or sister," Lorelai ran her fingers thru her son's hair.

--Landon didn't quite understand, but he nodded and went back to his new toys.

--His older sisters and Tristan laughed.

"Well, I'm tired. I'll be heading home," Lori got up.

"Yeah, us too," Rory and Tristan also stood.

"Okay. I guess will see you tomorrow," Lorelai looked at Lori, "Don't forget to call right after the appointment tomorrow. Are you sure you want to go alone?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry, Mom. You'll be the FIRST to know," Lori smiled before leaning down and kissing her mother's cheek.

"Night, sweeties," Lorelai said as Rory kissed her cheek.

"Night, Dad," Lori and Rory kissed Luke's cheek and left the house.

--The next morning, Lori woke up early so she could meet with Dr. Bellard.

"Good morning, Lori," Dr. Bellard greeted when Lori walked into the room.

"Good morning," Lori said back.

"Okay, you know the drill," Dr. Bellard smirked.

--Lori laid down and pushed her shirt up. She winced once more at the cold gel being rubbed across her belly.

"You see that?" Dr. Bellard said pointing at what looked like two little legs.

"It's a girl," Lori smiled. The babies legs were WIDE open.

"Yes, it is. And she has NO shame!" Dr. Bellard laughed.

"That's not very lady-like, Gracie," Lori said acting strict.

"So, I see you have a name already."

"Yeah, Lorelai Grace, but we'll call her Gracie," Lori smiled inwardly and outwardly.

--Lori left the office not too long later.

"Is the world ready for another Lorelai?" Lori gleamed into the phone.

"Well, I hope so," Lorelai came from the other end.

"Me too. And she's not even born yet and she spreading her legs," Lori laughed.

"What?"

"Oh, I have a sonogram to give you. I think you'll enjoy it. I'll see you in a few!" Lori hung up.

--Lori swung by the inn before going home to drop a sonogram to Sookie and Lorelai. She had a copy made for her mom, Sookie, Luke, Rory, Averie and herself.

"Look, Sookie! She's not even out and she acts slutty!" Lorelai exclaimed showing Sookie the sonogram.

"Oh, my!" Sookie said dramatically.

"Here, Sook. I figured you'd want babies first picture," Lori was so excited; she finally found the motherly glow.

"Aw, thanks sweetie," Sookie hugged Lori.

--Lori dropped the rest of the copies off. Tristan and Rory made some smart remarks and Luke just rolled his eyes playfully.

--The rest of the day went by happily.

--However, at around 2:30 AM. Rory and Lori were given a phone call.

"Your mom's in labor," Lori heard Luke from the other end.

"We'll be there!"

"Rory!" Lori was throwing on clothes, "get up!"

"What?" Rory came out of her room sleepily.

"Mom's in labor!"

**a/n: Whatcha think? The review button awaits!**

**Coming up: The twins are born…Some drama….**


	19. Larissa and Lance Danes

**Love will ALWAYS Find a Way.**

**a/n: Thanks for the reviews! It means a lot! Luvs!**

**Larissa and Lance Danes:**

Lori, Rory and Tristan rushed to the hospital.

When they got there, Emily, Richard and Landon were in the waiting room.

"Can we go in there?" Rory asked a passing nurse.

"Are you immediate family?" The nurse questioned back.

"We're here daughters," Lori answered.

"Sure," The nurse showed them in.

"Mom!" The girls exclaimed.

"My babies!" Lorelai tried to smile, "AHH!"

Lorelai yelped in pain and squeezed Luke's hand tightly.

"I'll need you two to leave," Dr. Matthews came in a few minutes later, "she's ready."

Lori and Rory left.

"Okay, Lorelai. Push!" Dr. Matthews instructed.

Lorelai pushed as hard as she could; Luke could swear his hand was already breaking.

"I HATE YOU!" Lorelai yelled at Luke.

"You're doin' fine, honey. It's gunna be over soon," Luke smiled and smoothed her hair.

"I see his head. One more push for baby A," Dr. Matthews told them.

Lorelai pushed again and clutched Luke's hand forcefully.

She relaxed for a second when the doctors removed the first baby.

"Baby A is a girl."

"You ready?" Dr. Matthews offered a smile.

"AHH!" Lorelai screamed, "I'm never ever having sex again!"

Luke chuckled a little, but it was quickly subsided when Lorelai clasped his hand again.

"Baby B is a boy. You're all done," Dr. Matthews grinned at the new parents.

Lorelai relaxed and loosened her grip on Luke.

The nurses cleaned up the babies and wrapped each in a blanket and handed one to each parent.

Lorelai held little Lance William and Luke held baby Larissa Gayle.

Lance had dark hair and bright blue eyes like his mother. Where as Larissa had blonde hair with pale eyes like her father; she also had extremely long eyelashes.

"Looks like you got your first baby girl," Lorelai beamed at her husband.

"Their beautiful," Luke smiled.

"Did you expect any less?" Lorelai laughed.

"Hello, Lance. I'm your mommy, and you see that guy over there in the flannel, that's your daddy," Lorelai said in a baby voice, "Let's switch."

Luke placed Larissa in the crook of Lorelai's arm then took Lance in his.

"Now, it's your turn. Hi, Larissa. I'm your mommy and him over there he's your daddy," Lorelai repeated.

Meanwhile in the waiting room, Landon was laying on a chair asleep.

"Hi, Grandma, Grandpa," Rory smile and hugged them.

"Hello, Rory," Richard greeted then added nervously, "Lori."

Lori just nodded at them and took a seat next to her brother.

"Hey, Lori," Rory started, "we're gunna be sisters again!"

A smile spread across Lori's face, "I know. Isn't it great?"

"Hey, Ror, come here," Tristan motioned for Rory to come to him.

He was leaning against a wall; he was dead tired.

"What?" She asked quietly.

Tristan turned her around and rested his head on her shoulder; he closed his eyes.

Lori rolled her eyes at the sight, "Are you tried, Tris?"

All he did was nod.

Lori and Rory laughed.

"How long has he been asleep?" Lori actually spoke to her grandparents.

"He was asleep when we got here," Emily answered with a matter of fact tone.

Lori didn't say anything else; she ran her fingers thru his thin hair.

Not to long later, Sookie and Jackson came in.

"What's going on? Is everybody okay?" Sookie rushed her questions.

"Yes, Sook, everything is okay. Mom's having the babies," Lori answered with a smile.

"Good. I guess my phone was cutting out or something, cuz I thought he said you were in labor," Sookie sounded relieved.

"Well, thank God it's not. I don't think I can handle that much pain just yet."

"Yeah, so far, she's told Dad she hated him and was never EVER having sex again," Rory giggled.

"It'll make you feel that way. It hurts like hell," Sookie told them.

"She almost snapped my hand off with Davey," Jackson smiled at the memory, "it was a little better with Martha though."

"Can't they make it less painful?" Lori pouted as she place her hand on her stomach.

"I don't think so, hun. Sorry," Sookie bent down and hugged Lori lightly.

"Oh, hi. Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore. I didn't see you," Sookie just noticed the elder Gilmores.

"How are you?" Richard asked.

"Good. Good. And yourself?" Jackson replied back.

"Tired."

Landon stirred a little before sitting straight up.

When he looked up panic overtook him; he had no clue where he was.

"Mommy!" He called, "Daddy!"

"Landon, baby, it's okay," Lori picked him up, "We'll be able to see Mommy and Daddy in a little bit. They're right in there. And when you do see them you'll have a new baby brother and sister."

Landon calmed down a bit and snuggled close to Lori's belly.

"Aww. Look at you, already so motherly like," Sookie said with a smile.

"I try," Lori rubbed the small boy's back.

A nurse came out of the room.

"They're asking to see Lori and Rory Gilmore and Landon Danes," the nurse said slightly.

Lori stood up with a little help from Sookie and put Landon on her hip.

Rory pulled herself away from Tristan causing him to stumble a little.

Everyone other than Emily and Richard snickered.

Lori, Rory and Landon went into the room and saw Lorelai and Luke holding to little bundles of joy.

"Mommy!" Landon was excited to see his mother.

"Hey, huney, come here," Lorelai patted the bed beside her.

Lori placed Landon on the bed.

"Look, baby, this is your new little sister, Larissa Gayle," Lorelai smiled at both children, "And the baby Daddy is holding is your baby brother Lance William."

"Rissa?" Landon said as more of a question, "Lance?"

"That's right," Luke smiled at him.

"Hey, smile," Rory said with camera in hand.

Luke held Lance up slightly and leaned towards Lorelai; Lorelai and Landon smiled at the camera. Rory snapped the picture.

"Larissa, Lance. These are your older siblings, Lorelai a.k.a Rory, Lorilyn a.k.a. Lori and Landon," Lorelai introduced.

"Hey, baby," Lori peered over Luke's shoulder.

"You want to hold him?" Luke asked Lori.

"Sure," Lori smiled and took the baby.

"What about you?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Yay!" Rory clapped her hands before taking Larissa into her arms.

"Hey, Ror, throw me the camera," Lorelai demanded softly.

Rory tossed the camera to her mother.

"Landon, go over there with Rory and Lori and the twins."

Landon did as he was told; Rory place him on her hip on opposite side of Larissa.

They all smiled as Lorelai snapped the picture.

"Aww, look at all our babies," Lorelai gleamed up at Luke.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Luke paused, "All 5 of them."

Everyone was ALL smiles.

"Who's all out there?" Lorelai asked breaking a comfortable silence.

"Uh, Grandma, Grandpa, Tristan, Sookie and Jackson," Lori answered.

"Did they say anything to you?" Lorelai asked referring to her parents.

"Not really."

"Tell them all to come in here!"

Rory walked to the door, "Everyone can come in now!"

The others made their way into the room.

Lorelai went thru and introduced everyone to the babies and let whoever want to hold them, hold them.

"Well, we'll be headed home," Tristan said a few minutes later.

"Aww. Trissy's tired," Lorelai said in a sing song voice.

He nodded again.

"I think we should head out, Mom. We'll take Landon with us," Lori offered.

"Thanks," Lorelai smiled.

Lori, Rory and Landon kissed both parents goodbye then hugged Sookie and Jackson. Rory hugged Emily and Richard as Lori was walking out the door.

**a/n: Whatcha think? The review button awaits!**

**Coming up: Another skip in time…I think.**


	20. Miracles, Signs and Wonders

**Love will ALWAYS Find a Way.**

**a/n: Here's another update…Twice in one day…Go me! A few weeks have past since the twins were born…**

**Miracles, Signs and Wonders:**

It was Friday night, and Lori sat at home by herself.

Her family was at Friday night dinner and Kurtis and Averie were out of town.

Her and Ray were no longer on good terms. He had kept pressuring her, and when she said no…He stopped calling. According to Averie, he was dating someone. Lori hadn't talked to him in months.

She flipped through the channels nonchalantly.

It was the twins first Friday night dinner.

Rory rang the doorbell.

The maid answered and took all their coats.

"Hello, Lorelai, Luke," Richard hugged his daughter then shook his son-in-law's hand, "Rory, Tristan."

"Hey, Grandpa," Rory hugged him, "Grandma."

Emily looked distant.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing," Emily shook her head, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Beer," Luke answered.

"Water," Both Rory and Tristan replied.

"Lorelai, why don't you come with me?" Emily said more as a demand than a question.

"Okay," Lorelai handed Larissa to Rory.

Emily led Lorelai out of the room.

"How is she?" Emily questioned truly concerned.

"Um, fine," Lorelai answered quite confused.

"I feel terrible for the things I said to her. She wouldn't even look at me at the hospital. Not that I blame her," Emily was close to tears.

"She's just really confused right now. Maybe you should talk to her," Lorelai offered.

"She doesn't want to talk to me," Emily said as she poured the drinks.

"Mom, just try," Lorelai left the room.

Emily entered a little later with the drinks with a fake smile plastered on her face.

Everyone amused themselves with Landon, Larissa and Lance.

"Dinner is ready," The maid called.

They made their way to the table.

The meal was eaten in silence.

The Gilmore-Danes family left almost immediately after dinner.

The family stopped by the Crap Shack to check on Lori.

They let themselves in and found Lori sound asleep on the couch.

"Lori, honey, wake up," Lorelai shook her gently.

"Hmm," Lori's eyes fluttered.

That's when Lorelai's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" "What!" "He was fine a few minutes ago." "We'll be there!" Lorelai panicked.

"What happened?" Luke asked grabbing her trying to calm her down.

"Dad's in the hospital. He's not breathing," Lorelai cried.

"What!" Lori immediately sat up.

"Okay, Tristan, take them to the hospital," Luke said, "I'll take the kids to Sookie and Jackson's and meet you there."

Lorelai nodded with tears falling down her face.

Rory was crying and Lori was too shocked to do anything.

Tristan pulled Rory close to him and led the Gilmore-Danes girls to the car.

They arrived at the hospital 30 minutes later.

"Mom!" Lorelai called when she saw her mother.

"Oh, thank heavens you're here," Emily hugged her daughter.

"What happened?" Rory asked.

"We were getting ready for bed when his face went pale, then he fell," Emily cried.

Her daughter and granddaughters were appalled; they had never seen her like this.

"What's going on?" Lorelai questioned.

"They're running some test," Emily sat down, "I'm scared, Lorelai."

There was an eerie silence that over took the people.

Lorelai went over to Emily and comforted her the best she could.

Rory pulled into Tristan and wept.

And for the first time, Lori let out a sob.

Lori rushed over to Emily, "Grandma, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said when I said I didn't want you and Grandpa in my life. I'm so, so, so, so sorry."

"Lori, we're the ones that should be sorry," Emily patted Lori's hand, "We pushed you to that decision. I'm sorry."

Lori sat on her knees in front of Emily and rested her head in her lap.

"I can't loose him," Lori repeated a few times.

"I can't either," Emily agreed running her fingers thru her granddaughter's hair.

She had never been this close to either Rory or Lori, but it felt good to be needed and wanted.

Luke came rushing up not too long later and wrapped a weeping Lorelai in his arms.

He looked at Emily and Lori in amazement.

A nurse came out of Richard's room; Lori and Emily stood up and wiped away tears.

"How is he?" Lori asked quickly.

"He's breathing now. It appears that he had a stroke. Things aren't looking good," The nurse gave a sympathetic smile.

"C-can we see him?" Lori stammered.

"If you wish."

Everyone looked around silently.

Emily rubbed Lori's back, "Why don't you go first."

Lori gave a weak smile and went into the room.

When she saw him, she sobbed. He looked so weak lying there.

"Grandpa, it's me Lori," she started after calming down a bit, "I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry about what I said."

She walked closer to the bed.

"I want you in Gracie's life. I want you in mine. I love you so much, Grandpa."

By this time Emily had opened the door, but Lori didn't notice.

Lori took Richard's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Move for Grandpa, Grace. I want him to feel you," Lori said quietly.

Emily blinked back tears.

Lori felt Gracie move, and apparently so did Richard.

Richard's eyes opened.

Lori looked at him.

"I love you, too," Richard said weakly.

Emily came up to Lori and hugged her.

A nurse came in the room hurriedly.

Luke, Lorelai, Rory and Tristan wondered what was going on.

Lorelai immediately thought of the worst and buried her face in Luke's chest.

Rory did the same to Tristan.

"I don't know exactly what happened, but your husband has made a remarkable recovery," the nurse to Emily, "he should be home in a few days."

Lori and Emily both smiled big.

"Did you hear that Gracie?" Lori said to her stomach, "You save Grandpa's life."

Richard's grin was still weak, "And I'll thank her everyday for it."

Emily walked to the door and called the others in, "Grace saved him."

"She sure did," Lori beamed.

The confusion left the other's minds. They had thought Emily was referring to God's grace…Not baby Grace.

"So, what's her full name going to be?" Emily asked sitting in a chair close to her husband.

"Lorelai Grace Mariano," Lori answered.

"I like it," Emily and Richard smiled.

Lori walked to her mother; Lorelai enveloped her in a hug.

"Oh, my God!" Lori screamed scaring the others.

"What's wrong?" Luke panicked.

"AHH!" Lori clutched at her stomach.

Lori felt her pants become wet.

"I think my water broke," Lori said before another yelp of pain.

"Get a doctor!" Emily yelled.

Tristan left the room to get someone.

The nurse came running in with a wheel chair.

They rushed her to the maternity ward.

"Mom! It's too early!" Lori cried as they pushed her onto a bed.

"It's gunna be okay, hun," Lorelai grabbed Lori's hand.

"Damn it! This hurts!" Lori screamed.

"Okay, Lori, Push!" Dr. Bellard said.

"AHH!" Lori screamed and squeezed her mother's hand unbearably tight.

Lorelai let out a slight yelp.

Lori pushed again.

"She's almost out! One more big push!" Dr. Bellard instructed.

"I can't. It hurts," Lori cried.

"It's almost over, babe. One more push. C'mon," Lorelai coached.

Lori pushed as hard as she could.

"Lori, you are now the mother of a beautiful baby girl," Dr. Bellard smiled.

After the baby was cleaned up she was wrapped in a pink blanket and handed to her mother.

"She's beautiful, Lori," Lorelai smiled.

"She looks like him," Lori said almost sadly.

Lorelai Grace Mariano had dark brown hair and tan skin. Her eyes were brown with specks of green in them.

"Yeah, she does."

**a/n: Whatcha think? Sorry, I really wanted Lori to have a relationship with Emily and Richard. I think grandparents and grandchildren should get along...R&R please!  
**

**Coming up: It'll be almost a year later. But it will be in New York…UH-OH…**


	21. Bringing Home Grace

**Love will ALWAYS Find a Way.**

**a/n: Thanks for the reviews! 33**

**Taking Home Grace:**

About an hour later, a nurse brought Gracie back after some tests.

"Umm, can I bring her to see my grandpa in ICU?" Lori asked the nurse.

"Sure."

Lori went back to Richard's room only to find that he had been moved. She asked the receptionist where he was at then quickly found the room.

She knocked on the door, "Grandma, Grandpa. It's me."

"Come in," Emily called back.

Lori walked in and saw Emily sitting close to Richard on the bed.

"You had her already?" Richard asked shocked.

"Yeah. They said she's perfectly healthy. Which is a miracle because she was born 2 months early," Lori smiled at her child, "You wanna hold her?"

Emily nodded; Lori handed Gracie to her great-grandmother.

"She's adorable!" Emily cooed.

"That she is," Richard agreed.

A few days later, Lori took Gracie home.

"Daddy!" Lori called entering the Danes' house, "I need coffee!"

Lori found Lorelai holding the twins on the couch.

She then placed Gracie's carrier on the coffee table and joined her mother and siblings.

"Good morning, beautiful," Lorelai laughed as she took in Lori's rugged appearance.

Lori glared at her mother, "She NEVER sleeps!"

"That's part of parenting," Lorelai gave a sympathetic smile.

"I can't do it!" Lori put her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Sure you can," Luke said coming into the room with a large mug of coffee.

He handed it to her, "You're my hero, Dad. But seriously, I don't sleep, she doesn't sleep, Rory and Tristan don't sleep. So, we're all grumpy, but she can make up for her loss of sleep," Lori rambled.

"Lori," Lorelai started; Lori looked at her, "Shut up."

Lori opened her mouth to object, but Lorelai stopped her.

"Look, I know it's hard, but she'll start sleeping all night in a few months and she'll wake up less in a few weeks. Just give it time, hun," Lorelai handed Lance to his daddy then shifted to look at Lori.

"Lori, you can't just give up. I know at time you'll want to, but you can't. You have responsibility now," Lorelai continued.

Gracie started crying; Lori sighed and took her out of the carrier.

Lori rocked her child why she made a bottle for her.

"Shh," Lori said before she put the bottle in Gracie's mouth.

Lori sat back on the couch, and rocked her child gently.

Lorelai smiled at the sight, "You're not doin' too bad."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

**a/n: Sorry so short. It's really just kind of a filler because the next chapter is a time jump. The next chapter should be pretty long to make up!**

**Coming up: It'll be almost a year later. But it will be in New York…UH-OH…**


	22. I Need Stars Hollow

**Love will ALWAYS Find a Way.**

**a/n: _MUST READ!_ Okay…So now it's February 4th of the next year. Larissa and Lance are around 8 months old and Gracie is just about 7 months. Lori, Logan and Finn have become really good friends. They come and visit on weekends. Both guys went to London and should be returning shortly. Oh, yea, and Lorelai is pregnant again…About 6 months…They didn't waste NO time! Ha! Tristan bought him and Rory a house in Stars Hollow. They are back at Yale and are only home on weekends for the time being. Oh, and just a little background check…Lauren and Jess are living together. Lauren really wants more from Jess, but he's not completely over Lori, but he'll NEVER admit it…Also, Lauren is a photographer…And Jess is working on writing his first book…This will come in handy as you read the next chapter.**

"**I Need Stars Hollow":**

At Lauren and Jess's apartment in New York, Jess sat on the couch writing notes on for his book.

"Jess!" Lauren called as she sat her keys down.

"In here!" He called back to her before returning to his work.

Lauren entered the room and watched him for a second, "I was entered into a photo contest today."

"That's good," Jess never looked up.

"If I win I'll get $10,000 plus my pictures will be put up in museums across the world," Lauren smiled.

Jess grunted rather annoyed with her babble as he tried to work.

"And it's just that my manager, Bill, said I need more emotion in my pictures," Lauren paused hoping for some sort of response, but when she didn't get one she continued, "I need a small town."

"Okay," Jess hoped that would shut her up.

"Jess," Lauren bit her lip nervously, "I need Stars Hollow."

Lauren knew everything about Jess's life in Stars Hollow. EVERYTHING. But she thought that this is what she needed.

Jess's head shot up at her last comment, "WHAT!"

"Look, she can't be mad you. Can she? Plus, I promise to stay away from her. Where in, where out. We come back happy," Lauren tried to persuade him.

"Absolutely NOT!" Jess enforced his last word.

"Jess, please! This could be my big chance!" Lauren pouted, "I know it may hurt. But you'll have to face it some time."

"Why?" Jess said burring his face in his hands.

"You have family there. Don't you want to see them?" Lauren asked sitting next to him.

"My uncle and his wife have twins now," Jess said almost convinced.

"Well, you could stick with them while I explore. C'mon Jess, it'll be fun," Lauren wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"Fine. But we're there for no MORE than a week, okay?" Jess told her.

"Fine. A week it is. When do we leave?" Lauren was getting excited.

"I'll have to call Luke."

A few minutes later, Jess dialed Luke's number timidly.

"Luke's?" he heard his uncle answer.

"Um, Luke," Jess cleared his throat.

"Yes. What's up?"

"Can I stay in the apartment for a few days?" Jess asked quickly.

"Excuse me?" Luke asked quite rudely.

"Look, my…Uh, friend wants to get away for a few days and wants to come there…For God only knows why. Please," Jess was close to begging.

"Fine. Just stay away from Lori," Luke demanded quietly so the diner couldn't hear him.

"Okay," Jess choked out, "We'll be there tomorrow around 10 am."

"K," Luke hung up.

_How am I gunna tell Lori. She's gunna die. Hopefully, he'll stay hidden and only be here for a short time. _Luke thought hopefully.

"Lauren!" Jess called, "We're leaving tomorrow at 6!"

The next morning, Jess and Lauren grabbed their already packed bags and headed to Stars Hollow.

The breakfast rush had just finished around 9:45 when Lori came in with Gracie on her hip.

"Hey, Mom, Dad," Lori kissed both parents on the cheek.

"Lori!" Landon hugged her.

"Hey, Munchkin!"

"Can I kiss Gracie?" Landon asked.

Lori bent down to let her brother kiss Gracie's forehead.

"Hey, Rissa and Lance," Lori kissed each twins forehead, "You, too, baby, Laci."

Lori put a hand on Lorelai big, pregnant stomach, "I can't believe you're pregnant again."

Lorelai and Luke laughed.

Luke looked at the clock nervously. 9:53

"Hey, Dad. Coffee!" Lori playfully demanded.

He filled her a mug and handed it to her.

"Let me see my grandbaby," Lorelai held her arms open.

"Go see Nana, Grace," Lori handed her over.

She stood closed to Larissa and Lance in their high chairs.

"Um. Lorelai, Lori. I need to tell you two something," Luke said jittery.

"What is it?" Both Lorelai and Lori turned to him.

But it was too late.

They heard the bell jingle signaling someone entering.

Lori's mug fell to the floor and shattered when she saw it.

She didn't even notice she dropped her cup until she heard Larissa, Lance and Gracie's cries; the babies were scared by the noise.

"Oh, my God. Dad. I'm sorry," Lori panicked.

"Don't worry. Take Gracie. I'll get it," Luke bent down and cleaned up the mess.

Lori took Gracie from Lorelai; Lorelai tended to the twins.

"It's okay, Grace. Mommy's got you," Lori bounced gently trying to calm her child.

_Why is he here? Who's that with him? Oh, she must be the tramp he ran off to. OMG! I can't believe he brought her here. That is so wrong! UGH! _Lori thought bitterly._ Lori, you have to stay calm. Overreacting will do nothing!_

_Crap! She got pregnant! What do I do now? This sucks! _Lorelai interrupted Jess's thoughts.

"This is bound to be awkward," Lorelai said after she had calmed the twins down.

Then she glared at Luke. He offered her a soft smile and an 'I'm so very sorry' look.

"What's goin' on?" Tristan walked into the diner.

No one else spoke.

"Oh, hell no!" Tristan said recognizing Jess immediately.

"Tris, no," Lori walked to him, "calm down."

"But, Lor…" Tristan started.

"I said NO!" Lori said forcefully.

"Well, uh, this is Lauren McDaniel," Jess introduced trying to pretend this wasn't uncomfortable, "And this is my uncle, Luke Danes and his wife, Lorelai. That's Landon and their twins (he didn't remember their names). Then this is Lori Gilmore and her…uh…"

"My daughter," Lori said bluntly.

"Nice to meet you," Lauren flashed a smile.

"Yeah, whatever. Tris, where's Rory?" Lori rolled her eyes then turned to Tristan.

"She's at home. She's sick. She was running fever when I left," Tristan answered; his fists were still clutched.

Lori's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered quietly.

Luke let it slide since she was upset and there was no one else in the diner. Kirk had be kicked out earlier.

"Where you at?" Logan's voice came from the other end.

"The diner. Why?" Lori asked back.

"Cuz I'm in town for a week. I want to see you," Logan smirked.

"Oh, yay!" Lori was on her way to a better mood.

"Ello, Love," Finn walked in the diner, "get off the phone and come here!"

"Logan you side kick is here," Lori smiled; she no longer cared that Jess and his girlfriend were standing there looking at her strangely.

"I know I was trying to get him to stay in the car until I got off the phone, but, you know Finn, he wouldn't listen," Logan laughed, "I'll be in a sec."

Lori hung up her phone and ran to Finn.

She hugged him tight.

Finn held his arms out for Gracie.

"Go see Uncle Finn," Lori handed Gracie to Finn when Logan came in.

Lori jumped in his arms; she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Wow. Nice to see you too, Lor," Logan laughed before putting Lori down.

Lori laughed at him.

"How are my two favorite girls doin'?" Logan asked taking Gracie's little hand in his.

Lori rolled her eyes playfully.

"Hi, my name is Finn. Who are you?" Finn questioned Lauren and Jess.

"Jess Mariano," Jess answered.

"Lauren McDaniel," Lauren replied.

"Jess, as in," Logan started.

"Logan, come on!" Lori grabbed his hand.

"Lori!" Logan rebutted.

Lori shook her head, "Anyone that goes to Yale, I want you out!"

"But, Love," Finn started.

"Finn, OUT!" Lori pointed toward the door, "Give me Gracie."

Finn and Logan obeyed, but Tristan hesitated.

"Tris, go check on Rory or something," Lori walked closer to him and whispered, "he's not worth the effort."

"But it would make me feel better," Tristan said quietly back before glaring at Jess.

"Bye, Tris."

Tristan left.

"I'll take our bags upstairs," Jess said quietly to Lauren.

She nodded; he went upstairs.

"Um, Luke, is there something you'd like to explain to me?" Lorelai said angrily but calmly so Lauren wouldn't over hear.

Lori joined them.

"He called yesterday saying his friend need to get away. I didn't know he meant girlfriend. Plus, I thought he made stay clear. I was trying to tell you, but he came in. I'm sorry," Luke apologized.

"It's okay, Dad. But you nephew doesn't live to see his next birthday," Lori started, "It wasn't me."

Luke smirked, "Then who would it be?"

"The 3 the young gentlemen that were just here," Lori answered innocently.

"Or me," Lorelai added seriously as Jess came back down.

"Damn it!" Lori said hearing her phone ring.

"Hey, there's kids in here," Lorelai warned her.

Lori walked outside because she saw people coming in the diner.

"What?" Lori answered bitterly.

"What's wrong, hun?" Averie came from the other end.

"Oh, sorry. Jess is back. So, I'm already having a bad day," Lori answered.

"That sucks, but we set a date."

"Oh, great! When?"

"May 13. I want you to be my maid of honor," Averie requested.

"Well, I already knew that!" Lori laughed, "But I have to go. I'm hungry."

"Alrighty. I'll call you for fittings and everything."

"Mk," Lori hung up and walked back into the diner.

"Who was that?" Lorelai asked.

"Averie. She wants me to be her maid of honor."

Lorelai nodded.

"Daddy!" Lori called across the diner, "I'm hungry."

Lorelai laughed a little; Lori turned around and cooed at Gracie.

"Hey, Lori. Are you gunna be okay?" Lorelai asked seriously.

"Probably not," Lori answered pretty close to tears already.

"You dated your cousin?" Lauren inquired after her and Jess had walked outside.

"She's not my cousin. My uncle married her mom when were dating," Jess answered, "I really don't want to talk about it."

"So, she has a kid now. How does that make you feel?" Lauren ignored his last comment.

"Lauren I said I didn't want to talk about it," Jess sat on a bench by the gazebo.

"Jess, come on! It's obvious that she moved on. Why can't you?" Lauren rebutted.

"I still love her and deep down I know she still loves me."

**a/n: Whatcha think? It's longer…R&R**

**Coming up: Lori wallows…Again…And Finn, Logan and Tristan talk with Jess.**


	23. Meltdown

**Love will ALWAYS Find a Way.**

**a/n: Thanks for the reviews LoVe23, Roscette29 and phantomphan1992! You're the greatest! 33**

**Meltdown:**

Lori and Gracie left the diner not too long later.

She found Logan and Finn wandering around.

"Lost?" Lori came from behind them.

"No, we're just looking for someone nice enough to give to guys somewhere to stay for the night," Logan looked around.

"Well, if you can't find anything…The benches are rather comfy," Lori grinned at them.

"Now, love, that's harsh," Finn swooned in his Australian accent.

"I like it when you call me love," Lori batted her eyes and placed her free arm around his torso.

"Let me see Gracie," Logan said although he was already taking Gracie away.

Lori then wrapped her other arm around her Australian friend.

Lori watched happily as Gracie giggled at her adopted uncle.

"You havin' fun with Uncle Logan?" Lori beamed, "You plannin' on have one anytime soon?"

"I probably already do," Logan joked.

"You man whore!" Lori laughed.

Finn and Logan also laughed.

"Hey, I'm good at what I do," Logan smirked.

"I bet you are. Let's go home," Lori took one arm off of Finn.

"You still want her?" Lori asked Logan.

"Yeah, I got this."

They headed off.

"Look at her, Jess. She seems perfectly happy with…uh…them," Lauren pleaded with Jess.

"Lauren, even if she is happy. I don't wanna be with you," Jess knew what all this was leading to.

"Well, that was kind of rude," Lauren got up obviously hurt.

Just then Logan holding Gracie, Lori and Finn passed by.

Lori held on to both guys to keep them from lunging on Jess.

"She obviously didn't wait too long after you left to get knocked up," Lauren stared down at him; they kept walking.

Jess thought for a minute and FINALLY put 2 and 2 together, "She's mine."

"Excuse me?" Lauren stuttered.

"The baby. She's mine," Jess threw his face in his hands.

"How is that?" Lauren questioned.

"The day I left, she got real sick, throwing up and everything, then she came to my apartment to tell me something important," Jess explained frustrated, "that's what she had to tell me. Damn it!"

"Jess, that can't be true," Lauren said hopefully. Even though she knew from the moment she saw Gracie that she belonged to Jess.

"Believe what you wish," Jess left Lauren standing there.

"How could you not tell me?" Jess whispered harshly to Luke.

"Tell you what?" Luke questioned back.

"That I got Lori pregnant," Jess said frankly.

"She asked me not to. She wanted to tell you, but I guess she never got around to it," Luke answered honestly.

"Guess not," Jess stormed up the stairs to the apartment.

Everyone in the diner was shocked to see Jess back.

"Okay! Everyone back to what you were doing!" Luke ordered after a minute of questioning stares.

Everyone obeyed.

"Oh, Luke!" Ms. Patty called.

"What Patty?" Luke said lazily approaching her table.

"When did Jess get in?" Ms. Patty asked.

"This morning. Now, do you need anything else? If not I have other customer to tend to," Luke was obviously aggravated.

"Can I trust you two alone here while me and Gracie go visit Rory?" Lori asked Logan and Finn sternly.

"Why don't you leave Gracie with us?" Finn offered cooing at the baby.

"Like I trust you two with my 7 month daughter," Lori laughed, "it's not even night and Finn, you're drunk as a skunk, and Logan, you're well on your way there."

"Oh, come on, Lor," Logan pleaded.

"No, I'm leaving," Lori walked out of the house.

She put Gracie's car seat in and headed towards Rory's house.

Lori walked in Tristan and Rory's house carrying a bundled up Gracie in her arms.

"Hey, Lori," Tristan smirked when he saw her.

"Hey, Tris. Where's Rory?" Lori said unwrapping Gracie.

"Upstairs. I'll watch Grace while you're talking to her," Tristan said taking Gracie.

"Now, you be good for Uncle Tristan," Lori ordered with a smile.

"Hey, hun," Lori said softly when she enter Rory's room, "how ya feeling?"

"Better. How bout you?" Rory was already informed about Jess being back.

"A little confused," Lori confessed, "I mean, why would he just show up, with his girlfriend none the less!"

"Aw, Lori, I'm sorry," Rory patted the bed for Lori to come sit down.

Lori sat down.

"I've missed him soo much. There hasn't been a day that I haven't thought about him," Lori cried, "now he's here and I can't even talk to him!"

Tristan was passing by and heard Lori's sobs and became angry. He was like the over protective brother.

He positioned Gracie on his hip and grabbed his cell phone.

"Hello?" Logan answered from the other end.

"Hey. Where are you?" Tristan questioned.

"At Lori's. Why?"

"I think we need to have a little chat with Jess," Tristan said quickly.

"Oh really?" Logan said with a mischievous grin.

"I'll wait until she's calmed down so I can give Gracie back to her. Then we'll find him," Tristan was very mad.

"Lori, its gunna be okay. I promise," Rory swore even though she didn't believe things would be okay ever again.

"No, it won't, Rory! He didn't even care," Lori argued.

"Well, then I don't know what to tell you, Lor," Rory sighed regretting what she was about to say, "Maybe you should talk to him."

"Why?"

"To figure out exactly what happened between you two. You can't live in confusion your whole life," Rory said pulling Lori in for a hug.

"I guess your right, but I just have to figure out what to say to him," Lori lay on the bed next to her sister.

There were a few minutes of silence.

"Will you keep Gracie tonight. So, ya know, I can talk to him?" Lori asked breaking the stillness.

"Sure. Is she with Logan and Finn now?" Rory asked although she already knew the answer.

"Uh, no. I wouldn't trust them with my daughter. She's in the living room with Tristan."

"TRIS!" Rory called.

Tristan came in a few moments later.

"Let me see Gracie," Rory demanded softly.

Tristan handed the baby to her aunt.

"Hey, I'm gunna meet the guys for a drink, I'll be back later," Tristan kissed Rory's lips and hugged Lori before leaving.

He called Logan again; the met in front of the diner.

They found Jess sitting on a bench in the gazebo reading.

Logan cleared his throat loudly when they approached him.

Jess glanced up at them, "What do you want?"

"Why are you here?" Tristan asked rudely.

"Just visiting," Jess said with a smirk; he went back to reading.

"What's with the slut?" Logan gained back Jess's attention.

"Excuse me?"

"That slut you brought with you? Who is she?" Logan continued.

"Just a friend. Now, could you please leave me alone?" Jess said calmly.

"Stay away from her!" Finn demanded.

"From who?" Jess got up.

"Don't play dumb. You know who were talking about, you dumb ass," Tristan glared at him.

"You can't keep me from talking to her," Jess smirked.

"You wanna bet?" Logan raised his fist to punch Jess.

Lori was driving by and saw the commotion.

She threw her car in park and ran to them.

"NO! LOGAN! STOP!" She yelled.

"Damn it, Lori!" Logan stepped away from Jess.

"Get away from him! All of you!" Lori demanded.

"Lori, seriously," Tristan started.

"Now!" Lori cried.

"Calm down, love," Finn walked to her.

"Leave!"

Tristan went closer to Jess and whispered harshly, "You hurt her again, and I'll make it my life's goal to kill you."

Jess nodded watching everything.

"Where's Gracie?" Tristan said walking off.

"Rory wanted her to stay the night," Lori said running her fingers thru her hair.

Jess began walking off.

"Jess! Wait!" Lori called after him.

"Lori," Logan grabbed her arm.

"Leave. Now."

Logan and Finn gave her questioning glances before leaving.

"Hey," Lori said quietly approaching Jess.

Jess said nothing.

"Sorry about them. They're just like over protective brothers," Lori gave a small smile hoping to lighten the mood.

"She's mine. Isn't she?" Jess finally spoke.

"Yes," Lori answered lightly.

"That's what you needed to tell me that night at the apartment. Isn't it?" Jess was putting the pieces together in his head.

Lori nodded, "You wanna talk?"

**a/n: Sorry, I couldn't let them beat Jess up. That would have been harsh. I know it may be a little OOC, but hey. I'm trying. R&R!**

**Coming up: Lori and Jess talk.**


	24. Holding on for Dear Life

**Love will ALWAYS Find a Way.**

**a/n: Thanks for the reviews…This chapter will be a little short and full of fluff…Enjoy!**

**Holding on for Dear Life:**

The two walked in silence until they reached the place, both knew, they'd end up: the bridge.

Lori sat down and let her feet dangle over the edge.

Jess sat beside her and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket.

"Don't do that," Lori said quietly while he was lighting one.

Jess threw the cigarette into the water then let out a stressed sigh.

"Why'd you leave?" Lori's voice cracked.

Jess looked away.

"Jess," Lori started.

"I was scared, Lor!" Jess turned towards her quickly, "Do you know how it felt to see you with him that day? Huh?"

Lori nodded slowly, "'Bout the same way I felt when you came in with her."

Jess shook his head, "Lor, we're just friends. What's up with you and those high class pricks?"

"They're just like big brothers," Lori sighed.

There was more silence.

"What happened with the guy from the diner?" Jess asked suddenly.

"We 'talked' for about 2 months and he started pressuring me into things…When I told him to stop…He stopped everything. I haven't talked to him in months," Lori answered.

Jess stared off into the distance.

"Ya know. I've thought about you everyday since you left," Lori confessed hoping he'd say the same; however, she got no answer.

"Jess. Look at me!" Lori demanded.

Jess hesitated, but he looked over.

"I should be jumping down your throat right now. I should be so angry with you! I should be! But I'm not! Because," Lori calmed down a bit, "because…I still love you."

Jess looked away to fight the urge to touch her. He wanted to say I love you too and make everything better, but he couldn't do that now. It was too soon.

"Don't do that!"

"What do you want me to say, Lori?"

"I don't know! Don't yell at me! I haven't done anything wrong!" Lori protested.

"I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled," Jess apologized, "it's just seein' you with those snobs…"

Jess put his face in his hands.

Lori grabbed Jess's hands and tried to make him look at her.

He felt a sensation go through his body that he had never felt before. He wanted her so bad.

_I should tell her._ He thought. _I need to. I can't loose her again._

Her walking off interrupted his thoughts.

She couldn't take it anymore. If he wasn't going to talk…She wasn't going to bother.

"Lori! Wait!" Jess called after her.

He hurried to her side.

Lauren came to the end of the bridge; neither Jess nor Lori noticed her.

Lauren knew what was going on even though she couldn't hear them. She regretted coming to Stars Hollow. She wanted to make Jess see he was better off with her, but that didn't happen.

"I still love you too," Jess breathed out.

Jess watched as a single tear fell down her cheek.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, she rested her hands on his strong chest.

He kissed her passionately, she responded quickly. She moved her hands to his hair; he pulled her closer.

They pulled away for air, but didn't go back for a second round.

They gazed at each other. They were holding each other tightly.

Lauren watched this and realized that Jess was making the right decision. She lifted her camera, zoomed in a bit and snapped a picture.

Jess and Lori were in too much of a dazed to notice.

Lauren knew she had got the picture to win the contest.

_Holding On For Dear Life_…Is what it's called…

**a/n: A little OOC…Kinda fast, but hey. I'm a nice person…R&R!**

**Coming up: Lauren leaves…Lori and Jess tell the town…**


	25. Run, Kiss, Gasp!

**Love will ALWAYS Find a Way.**

**a/n: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Run, Kiss, Gasp:**

"Do you wanna meet her?" Lori asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Who?" Jess questioned quietly.

"Gracie. Your daughter."

Jess nodded unsurely.

"Well, I'll have to pick her up from Rory's. Meet me at the house in 20 minutes?" Lori offered.

"Mk."

The two went their separate ways.

"What are you doing?" Jess asked Lauren when he entered the apartment.

"Um. I saw you and Lori earlier," Lauren answered simply.

"Oh," Jess didn't know what else to say. He knew Lauren's feelings for him; he didn't want to hurt her, after all they were basically best friends.

"I just want you to be happy, Jess," Lauren said zipping her suitcase.

"You don't have to leave."

"I'm just going to the inn," Lauren gave a weak smile.

"Hey, Lauren," Jess called quietly as she was about to leave; she turned around, "thanks for making me come."

Lauren smiled and walked out of the apartment.

"OMG! RORY!" Lori busted into the house.

"Well, you look really happy," Rory had been reading a book to Gracie, "I take it, it went well."

"Oh, it went great!" Lori beamed.

Lori filled Rory in.

"Well, Grace, it's time to meet your daddy," Lori took Gracie from Rory.

"Lori, are you sure about this?" Rory asked really concerned.

"What do you mean?" Lori sat back down.

"It's just everything is happening so fast between the two of you," Rory turned more towards her.

"So?"

"First off, you don't even know if you're together. Secondly, he's not really known for keeping his promises," Rory reached out to Lori.

Lori snatched back, "You're the one who told me to talk to him. For once, can't you just be happy for me?"

Lori then got up and stormed out of the house with Gracie in tow.

Lori entered the Crap Shack and noticed that Logan and Finn weren't there.

_Perfect!_ She thought. _Now, I don't have to worry about them jumping Jess._

DING! DONG!

Lori sat Gracie in her playpen and ran to the door.

When she opened the door she revealed a smirking Jess.

"Hey," She said closing the door behind her.

"Hey."

Lori led him to the living room where Gracie was playing and giggling.

Lori picked her up and tickled her stomach; Jess stood back nervously.

"Come here, Jess. She doesn't bite. I promise," Lori grinned.

Jess came over.

"Gracie, I want you to meet your daddy, Jess Mariano," Lori cooed to Gracie, "Jess, meet our daughter, Gracie."

Jess couldn't speak. He took in his daughter's beautiful appearance. Everything from her olive skin to her jet-black hair.

"She's beautiful," Jess said barely audible.

"That she is!" Lori beamed, "Do ya wanna hold her?"

"Um. I don't know," Jess stammered.

"Aww. C'mon Daddy," Lori began to pout.

Lori saw a horrified look come across the man standing in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Lori suddenly panicked.

Jess collapsed on the couch, "I'm a daddy."

Lori sat next to him, "Jess. I know this is a lot to take in, but…"

"Wow," Jess let out.

"Jess, are you gunna be okay?" Lori asked rubbing his knew slightly.

"Yeah. It's just," Jess paused, "I don't want to be like Jimmy. Lori, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I tried, but I could tell you would be too angry to listen. Plus, I was upset and everything was a huge blur," Lori looked back down at Gracie not wanting to make eye contact with Jess.

"I would have stayed, Lor," Jess leaned back.

"Really?" Lori let tears fall.

"Yes. I don't wanna be a dead beat like Jimmy. I would have been here for her," Jess turned towards Lori, "for you."

Gracie whimpered breaking the silence then she began to cry.

Lori jumped up and fixed her a bottle.

"Shh. Grace. Mommy's got you," Lori comforted her before putting the bottle in her child's mouth.

Jess watched silently from the couch.

After a few minutes, Gracie was finished with her bottle and asleep.

Lori walked up the stairs to put her Gracie to bed.

Jess followed moments later.

"Goodnight, hun," Lori whispered to Gracie; Jess walked behind her.

"Night, Gracie," He said quietly.

He noticed a tack board behind the crib. There were pictures on it. Some of Lorelai and Luke labeled Nana and Poppa. Then he saw pictures of 'Aunt Rory', 'Uncle Tristan', 'Uncle Logan' and 'Uncle Finn'. Along with 'Aunt Sookie', 'Uncle Jackson', Martha, Davey, Landon, Larissa and Lance. But there was one that caught him off guard; it was a picture of him and Lori and under it was a label that said 'Mommy and Daddy'.

Jess smiled; Lori noticed and turned to him.

"I've told her about you," Lori informed him.

"Really?" Jess ran a finger along Gracie's soft face.

"Yup! She's know EVERYTHING I know," Lori laughed walking out of the room.

"Is that so?" Jess followed.

Lori giggled and ran down stairs.

When Jess got down stairs, Lori was laying on the couch smiling.

He sat in font of her on the floor.

"Tell me something about her," Jess said looking at Lori.

"Well, she was born on July 10, 2005 so she's just now 7 months. Her full name is Lorelai Grace Mariano," Lori began.

"You gave her my last name?" Jess gave her a shocked glance.

"Yes. She weight 4 lbs. 7 oz. She was 19 inches long. She was born close to 2 months early, but was perfectly healthy. She has your smirk, your attitude. There's no way you can deny her. (Jess smirked) She saved my grandpa's life and my relationship with my grandparents," Lori finished.

"Oh, how'd she do that?" Jess asked interested.

Lori told him about Richard's close to death experience and Gracie's birth.

"I wish I could've been there," Jess confessed.

"Jess," he looked at her, "What are we now?"

"Whatever you want, Lor," Jess smirked.

Meanwhile, Rory had called Tristan crying.

"Tris, I need you to come home," Rory said lightly.

"What happened?" Tristan asked concerned.

"Me and Lori had a fight. Where are you?" Rory questioned.

"At a bar in Hartford with Logan and Finn. I'll be home in about an hour."

Tristan hung up.

"Hey, we're gunna have to go. Something's wrong with Rory," Tristan told Logan and Finn.

"Aw, mate, that's not fair," Finn slurred drunkenly.

"I concur," Logan took a huge swig of beer.

"Look, you two have had enough. You're staying at the inn tonight cuz I don't want you around Lori and Gracie like this," Tristan began to drag his drunk friends out of the bar.

Lori's phone rang.

She was about to reply to Jess's earlier comment, but she answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, Lor. Rory called and said you got in a fight or somethin'…What's goin' on?" Tristan came from the other end.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Lori sighed.

"Fine. I'm dropping the guys off at the inn. Just to let you know," Tristan hung up.

"Who was that?" Jess asked after Lori hung up.

"Oh, Tristan. He was with Logan and Finn. He's taking them to the inn. Apparently their too drunk to stay here," Lori laughed a little.

"Oh," Jess said simply.

"I just want to know you're here, Jess. I can't live without you here," Lori went back to the previous conversation.

Jess smiled, "Lori, the only time I'll leave is to go pack my things in New York to come back here."

"Really?" Lori asked excitedly.

Jess nodded.

Lori leaned over to him and kissed him.

"Hey, Jess."

"Hmm?"

"Ya wanna be my boyfriend?" Lori giggled.

"Naw, you're not really my type," Jess said getting up.

Lori pouted, but realized Jess was making his way on top of her.

"I thought I wasn't your type?" Lori asked Jess.

He was merely millimeters from her face.

"I lied," Jess kissed her passionately.

Jess felt Lori's tongue running along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and let her in.

A long while later, they pulled away desperate for air.

Lori ran her fingers thru his messy hair as he kissed her neck.

Jess lifter he shirt a little and massaged her stomach gently.

"Jess," Lori said wanting him to stop before they went any further.

However, Jess continued to suck on her neck.

"Jess!" Lori said stronger this time.

"Hmm?" He looked up at her.

"We can't do this now. It's too soon," Lori gazed back at him.

"Mk." Jess said sitting up, "Uh-oh."

"What?" Lori sat up.

Jess smirked mischievously.

"Jess, what was the 'uh-oh' about?" Lori asked sternly.

"Go look in a mirror," Jess was still smirking.

Lori got up and went into the bathroom.

She glanced at the mirror and didn't notice anything.

But as soon as she exited the door, she ran back in.

She looked in the mirror again. She had a dark hickey in the crook of her neck.

"Jess Nicholas Mariano! I'm going to kill you!" She yelled running out of the bathroom.

"Like I said, 'uh-oh'," Jess laughed.

"This is NOT funny!" Lori whined.

"You're right, it's not," Jess held back his laughter.

"Just laugh," Lori rolled her eyes at him.

Jess did as he was told and laughed.

"Ugh!"

"The townies will get a kick out of this," Jess smiled.

"Oh, you just wait," Lori glared at him playfully.

Tristan arrived home approximately an hour later.

"Rory?" He called.

"In here," Rory sniffled.

"Hey, what happened?" Tristan asked placing his arm around Rory's shoulders and pulling her closer.

"Well, earlier I told Lori to talk to Jess. That's why I kept Gracie. Then she talked to him, came back and told me. Well, everything went great. She's really happy. Apparently he still loves her and she still loves him. When she told me I asked her if she was sure this was the right thing then she wigged out and asked me I could just be happy for her. Then she stormed out of the house. I want to be happy for her. Really. I'm just worried about her," Rory rambled.

"So, there together now?" Tristan didn't want to be angry he just wanted Lori and Gracie to be safe.

"She doesn't know yet."

"Look, Ror, it's getting late. Maybe you should go to bed. I'll shower and be there in a few," Tristan kissed her forehead and went to take a shower.

"What am I waiting for?" Jess asked.

"You'll see. I'm tired. Go home," Lori demanded playfully.

"I don't want to," Jess pulled her closer to him.

"Well, too bad. I said so," Lori couldn't help but grin.

"Fine," Jess got up acting hurt.

"Aww, Jessie," Lori walked behind him and put her arms around his waist.

She kissed the back of his shoulder; he turned around.

"Don't call me that," Jess warned wrapping his arms around her.

"But I like it, Jessie," Lori beamed evilly.

Jess kissed her to shut her up.

"Ya know, that won't work every time, mister," Lori pulled away pointing a finger at him.

"It's worth a try," He kissed her again, but pulled back shortly, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Oh, definiatly."

Jess left and Lori went to bed.

The next morning, Lori waited until she knew the diner would be packed before she went.

When she arrived she had guess right. The diner was in the middle of the morning rush. The whole town including her mom, sister, Tristan, Logan and Finn were there. Luke had already put Jess to work.

"Um, Lori, what happened to your neck?" Lorelai asked as Lori approached her.

"Oh, you know," Lori smiled wickedly. She had made know attempt to hide the hickey, "hey, hold her."

Lori handed Gracie to Lorelai.

"What's going on?" Lorelai asked, but Lori was already running towards Jess.

She jumped in his arms and kissed him hard on the lips.

The whole town gasped.

"Well, that would explain the hickey," Lorelai said although she was still in COMPLETE shock.

**a/n: Whatcha think? I didn't want Lauren to leave. You'll see why later! R&R!**

**Coming up: Reactions!**


	26. Gracie's First Words

**Love will ALWAYS Find a Way.**

**a/n: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Gracie's First Words:**

There was a hush over the diner.

Lori pulled back, but Jess didn't put her down.

Jess smiled at her.

Logan and Finn glared at them.

"Okay, people! Everybody back to what you were doing! There's nothing to see here!" Luke yelled.

Luke walked to Jess and Lori, "Put her down and get to work." Luke demanded quietly.

Lori slid down, but stayed very close to Jess, "Daddy, c'mon don't be such a grouch."

Luke gave her a stern look and continued with his work.

"Jeez," Lori gave Jess another quick peck then made her way back to the counter with her mom and Rory.

"Um, would you like to explain your sudden PDA to Mommy?" Lorelai asked.

Lori took Gracie and smiled, "Well, ya see, I talked to Jess yesterday and we cleared everything up. Now, we're together."

Lorelai nodded slowly, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mom. He's moving back here."

"What!" Lorelai gasped.

"He told me he was moving back her. He said that if he had known. He would have never left," Lori said while Gracie played with her mother's hands.

Jess snuck out the door. He didn't feel like answering any more questions. So, he went on break. _Luke will just have to get over it_, he thought.

Logan noticed him leaving and motioned for Finn and Tristan to follow.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Logan pushed Jess around to face him.

"What are you talking about?" Jess was totally confused.

"Just coming back and letting her fall for you all over again?" Logan told him.

Tristan and Finn watched; they didn't want to be involved.

"Aw, mate. Leave it alone. Lori's happy," Finn began.

"Yeah, she's happy now. What happens when he up and leaves again? What happens then?" Logan turned back to Jess.

"I'm not leaving her," Jess said quietly.

"Oh, whatever!" Logan threw a punch at Jess.

Logan's fist contacted with Jess's jaw.

Tristan and Finn stepped back. Just because they didn't want to be involved didn't mean they couldn't enjoy the show…Right?

Jess stumbled back.

"Look, I'm not going to fight you. I'm above that," Jess said placing his hand where Logan had hit him.

Then Logan punched him again; busting his eye.

"OMG!" Lori practically threw Gracie at Rory before running outside.

"Logan! Stop it!" Lori yelled and tried to pull him off Jess.

"Lori, don't," Jess shooed her before Logan hit him again.

"Logan! I said stop!" Lori cried.

"Break it up!" Luke bellowed.

Luke got in between the guys fighting.

Logan went to swing again; Luke grabbed his fist.

"Not something I'd suggest. Leave," Luke demanded.

Lori rushed to Jess after he slid to the ground.

"Baby, are you okay?" Lori knelt beside him.

"I'll be fine," Jess said wiping blood from his face.

"I'll be right back," Lori stood up, "hey, Dad. Can you get him some ice?"

Luke nodded and headed back to the diner.

"What the hell's your problem?" Lori came up behind Logan.

"What do you mean, 'what's my problem'?" Logan faced her.

"You just beat the mess out of someone who did NOTHING to you! And who didn't even fight back! That's a problem!" Lori yelled at him.

"I don't want you to get hurt again," Logan was much calmer.

"That's bull," Lori rolled her eyes.

"No, Lor, I'm serious," Logan pushed a stray hair behind Lori's ear.

"Don't touch me."

"Why are you being like this?" Logan raged.

"Hey, leave her alone," Jess came up to them.

"Or what?" Logan asked dangerously.

"If ONE more punch is thrown…I swear there will be a major, MAJOR problem," Lori interrupted.

"Oh, I'm scared," Logan tempted.

"What's wrong with you, Logan?" Lori was shocked that Logan had suddenly become angry with her.

"I told you. I don't want you getting hurt again," Logan's mood changed from angry to compassion.

"Look, Logan, people make mistakes. I know, Jess has his problems, but heck! We all do! And I love him and he loves me," Lori looked at Jess then continued, "we'll just have to work thru the hard stuff."

Logan rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Oh, that right. You're Logan Huntzburger. You don't make mistakes. You just screw everyone who'll have you and leave them to deal with whatever afterwards," Lori glared at him.

"Lori," Logan backed away feeling hurt.

"That's what I thought. The truth hurts…Doesn't it?"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, whatever. I want you to leave," Lori pointed in the direction of Logan's car.

"I'm really sorry," Logan said quietly before walking off.

"Now, for you two," Lori glared at Tristan and Finn, "why didn't you stop him? How could you just stand there and watch it happen?"

"Really, honestly, I just don't like him?" Tristan answered.

"Well, I don't like several people, but I wouldn't stand by and let them get beat up. What's your excuse Finn?"

"Well, ya see, love," Finn began, "I really don't have one."

"That's what I thought."

Lori grabbed Jess's hand and went back into the diner.

When they walked in they received several stares.

Lori grabbed Gracie from Rory and stormed up to the apartment followed by Jess.

"I'm sooo sorry about that," Lori said placing a bag of ice on Jess's eye.

"It's okay. I deserved it," Jess held the ice in place.

"No, you didn't," Lori argued positioning Gracie on her hip.

Jess sat on the bed; Lori repeated the gesture.

"I shouldn't have hurt you like I did. I'm an idiot."

"No, you're not! We hurt each other equally, I say," Lori moved Jess's ice pack so she could see him completely, "I love you, Jess. And nothing's going to change that."

"I love you too, Lori."

"Mama, Mama," Gracie babbled, "Dada, Dada."

"OMG! She talked!" Lori beamed.

"Yes, she did!" Jess smiled.

"You stay up here and rest. I have to tell Mom!" Lori got up from the bed excitedly.

She bent down and kissed Jess's cheek, "Keep ice on that."

Jess nodded before he laid down.

Lori went downstairs.

The diner had calmed down.

It was only her family (including Tristan) and Kirk.

"She said her first word!" Lori exclaimed, "Actually wordS!"

"Oh, my!" Lorelai clapped.

"Mama! Dada!" Gracie giggled.

"Aww!" Rory cooed.

Luke smiled.

"Lance and Larissa said 'dada' first. I was real sad about it," Lorelai tried to pout, but she was too happy.

Lori squealed happily.

"Did Jess hear?" Luke asked.

"Yup!"

"That's great!"

"Hey, Lor, can I talk to you a sec?" Rory called quietly.

Lori nodded; her and Rory headed to an empty table on the opposite side of the diner.

"I'm sorry about last night. I'm just worried about you is all. I didn't mean to be so rude about it," Rory apologized.

"Oh, Ror, it's okay. I should be the one apologizing. I mean, I was just so happy that I couldn't see that people would be concerned, so I snapped. I'm sorry," Lori smiled back.

"Fight over?"

"Definitely!"

**a/n: Whatcha think? I know the fight scene kinda sucked, but it's the best I could do…I'm REALLY tired! R&R!**

**Coming up: Valentine's Day!**


	27. Happy Valentine's Day!

**Love ALWAYS Finds a Way:**

**a/n: Sorry it took me so long to update. At first I had just ran out of ideas then my computer went nuts. It still is, but it's better. Well, anyways I hope you enjoy!**

**Happy Valentine's Day:**

Rory woke up the morning of Valentine's day and found roses laying on the edge of her bed.

She looked around her room and noticed a trail of petals leading out the door.

She smiled to herself and picked them up.

'_Good morning, baby. Follow the roses for the next clue._

I love you, Tris' 

"Hmm," Rory thought.

She followed the petals. They led her to the kitchen table that had an envelope and a large cup of coffee sitting on it.

Rory picked up the coffee and took a sip before opening the envelope.

Inside she found another 'clue' that read:

'_Go to Emerald's Diner remember our first date. Get anything you like; it's all covered._

_I love you.'_

Rory smiled just at the thought of it.

She quickly got dressed and headed to the diner.

When she got there a waitress greeted her, "Are you Ms. Gilmore?"

"Yes," Rory nodded.

"Come with me," the waitress led her to her and Tristan's usual table.

Rory sat down and picked up her menu.

She ordered and ate. The waitress came back and handed her another 'clue'.

'_Go to Macy's. Buy you something nice. (They've got my card.) Then go to Stars Hallow and meet me at the gazebo at 7._

_I love you.'_

Rory smiled to herself before reaching for her phone. She dialed Tristan's number and waited for him to answer.

"Rory, you can't call and ask questions. Just have fun," Tristan warned smiling.

"But, Tris," Rory whined.

"No, 'buts' Rory," Tristan was still smiling.

"Fine. I'll see you later. I love you."

"Love you, too, babe."

Rory hung up and headed to Macy's.

Meanwhile in Stars Hallow, Lori woke up when she felt something brush her lips.

Lori opened her eyes a little, but quickly closed them when she realized it was Jess.

She moved her hands to his hair and kissed him back.

A few moments later, Jess pulled away, "Happy Valentine's day, baby."

Jess handed her a card with a single red rose attached to it and a box of chocolate.

"Well, aren't you Mr. Romantic?" Lori smiled at him and opened the card.

The front of the card had a heart with the words 'Happy Valentine's day' written across it. On the inside was nothing but Jess's handwriting. As she read it her eyes began to fill with happy tears.

'_Lori,_

_I love you so much. Thank you so much for forgiving me and letting me come back into your life. I would do anything and everything for you and Grace. You two are my world. Lori, I'd be so lost without you. I'm sorry for leaving like I did. I wish I could turn back time. Thanks again. I hope this Valentine's Day leads to many more. I'm trying hard to be the perfect guy for you. I love you. Happy V-day!_

_Love,_

_Jess.'_

"You are perfect," Lori said before kissing him again.

Jess deepened the kiss and pushed his way on her.

His hands rested on the sides of her waist under her shirt.

Jess began to kiss her neck softly; She moved her hands back to his hair.

"I love you," she whispered.

Jess pulled back and smirked at her before capturing her lips again.

Lori was just about to lift his shirt when Gracie began to cry.

Both groaned.

"I'll go get her," Lori said as Jess rolled off of her.

At Macy's, Rory was looking at dresses.

She found one that was silver satin that came right below her knee. It was sleeveless and had pleats in the front that were burgundy velvet. **(a/n: if you really wanna know what it looks like it looks like Faye's dress from That Thing You Do. Except without sleeves.)**

Rory got back into her other clothes and then went on a hunt for shoes.

She found some burgundy shoes that were about 4 inches high and backless.

"Perfect," She said aloud.

She made her way to the register.

"Um, I'm Rory Gilmore. You're supposed to have my boyfriend's cred…" Rory began.

But the lady was already ringing everything up, "Here ya go! Have a nice day!"

"You too," Rory was all smiles.

"Good mornin', baby," Lori scooped Gracie into her arms.

"Mama!" Gracie smiled.

"You certainly picked a good time to wake up," Lori ginned at both Gracie and Jess.

"I'd have to agree," Jess came behind her and placed his arms around her waist, "Hey, Gracie."

"Dada!" Gracie reached out to him.

Jess took her from Lori.

"I'm hungry," Lori told him.

"Does that ever change?" Jess asked with a smirk.

Lori shook her head no, "I'mma get dressed. You get her dressed. Let's go to Dad's."

Jess nodded and went over to Gracie's closet and got her something to wear.

While Lori was getting dressed, her phone rang.

"Rory, huney, I'm not aloud to give answers. Don't tempt me," Lori laughed into the phone.

"Does everyone know about this?" Rory asked.

"Yup!" Lori hung up without another word and giggled.

She was just putting her shirt on when Jess came in with Gracie.

"You did good this time!" Lori said looking at the pink shirt and jeans that Gracie had on.

A few days before, Jess had dressed her in some bad stuff. It didn't match, it was on wrong, it was bad.

"Thanks. I try my best," Jess said sarcastically.

The ride to Stars Hallow was slow for Rory. She was really anxious to know what was going on.

When she arrived at her house there, Tristan wasn't there. She was utterly confused.

She decided to go to Luke's to waste time and MAYBE get some answers.

"RORY!" Lori and Lorelai screeched excitedly when she entered the diner.

"Hey you two," Rory plopped on a stool next to them.

"Happy V-day!" Lorelai beamed.

Rory smiled back at her, "Tristan has really out done himself."

Lori and Lorelai giggled.

The girls got lunch and talked then went their separate ways.

Rory had finally made her way to the gazebo where she found Tristan looking incredibly handsome and red and white rose petals everywhere.

"You look beautiful," Tristan slowly looked Rory up and down.

"Thank you," Rory paused, "You look pretty good too."

Tristan pulled her to him, "I love you."

"Hm. I love you more."

"Doubt it."

Rory grinned at him before kissing him.

After pulling away, Tristan took her hand and led her to Luke's.

When they walked in, it wasn't the normal Luke's mood.

The lights were dim and there was one table with candles lit on it.

"Wow. I never knew the diner could be romantic," Rory laughed a little.

"It took a while, but Luke finally agreed. I figured I should take you to your favorite place on Valentine's Day."

Rory giggled again.

Tristan pulled the chair out for Rory to sit, "Well, aren't we the perfect gentleman tonight."

"What can I say? I try my best," Tristan smirked.

Tristan went to the other side of the table and sat down.

"Oh, um. I got you card. It's nothing much, not near this, but," Rory began.

"Ror, it's okay," Tristan paused to open the card, "It's great."

After they ate, they went back out to the gazebo.

For a few minutes neither spoke, they just took in each other's presence.

Tristan walked behind Rory and placed his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly.

"Hey, Tris," Rory said quietly.

"Hm," Tristan said before continuing kissing her neck.

"Thanks for everything. I love you so much," Rory turned in his arms to kiss his lips.

Tristan pulled away and held both of her hands in his, "I love you too."

Then he got down on one knee and pulled out a small box and grabbed her left had again.

"Will you marry me, Mare?"

A few tears few down her cheeks as she nodded her head, "YES!"

Tristan placed the ring on her finger. It was white gold banded with small diamonds all around with one larger princess cut diamond in the middle.

He stood up; Rory jumped in his arms and kissed his mouth hard.

"Congratulations!" Lori and Lorelai squealed from behind them.

**a/n: Whatcha think? Once again I'm terribly sorry it took so long to update…Don't forget about the purty review button!**


	28. I'm Just NOT Ready

**Love ALWAYS Finds a Way:**

**a/n: I am sooooo sorry! My computer crashed…TWICE! I hope this is worth the wait! R&R!**

**I'm Just NOT Ready:**

Rory rolled of Tristan still breathing heavily.

It had been 4 hours since they got home and they had not once left the bedroom.

"Hey, Tris," Rory said touching his face gently.

"Hmm," he kissed the inside of her hand lightly.

"We're gettin' married," they both smiled widely.

The next morning, they met up with the rest of the family at Luke's.

"My newly engaged daughter!" Lorelai flung her arms about, "And her rather handsome fiancé!"

Rory rolled her eyes playfully before hugging her mother, "Hey, fatty!"

"Mean," Lorelai said to Rory then she turned to Tristan, "What? No love for your future mother-in-law?"

Tristan got this extremely confused look on his face and said, "She's gunna be my mother-in-law? Sorry, but I must ask for my ring back."

Lorelai and Rory both looked shocked.

"I'm just joking!" Tristan smirked before hugging Lorelai.

"MEAN!" Both girls exclaimed.

"Well, everybody's good at something. Right?" Tristan sat down with them.

"Where's Lori?" Lorelai questioned.

"I don't know. I'll call her," Rory said pulling her cell phone out and walking out of the diner.

Meanwhile at the Crap Shack, Lori was woke up by Jess's lips.

"Hmm…" Lori smiled a little after Jess pulled back.

Jess smirked at her then mocked, "Hmm…"

Lori rolled her eyes before kissing him again.

After pulling away again, Lori scooted over to let Jess lay with her for a little bit, but instead he moved on top of her.

"What…" Lori started but Jess's lips covered hers again.

Lori ran her tongue across his lips begging to get in. Jess opened his mouth to grant the wish.

He ran his hands up her shirt making her shiver a little. She clutched the material of his shirt tightly as the kiss became more heated.

She then found herself lifting his shirt then kissing down his neck and chest.

Lori ran her hands thru his hair kissing his lips again.

Jess pulled back and started lifting her shirt.

When the shirt was over her head he realized that there was nothing else covering her chest.

Lori shivered and she pulled herself closer to him.

Jess touched her lightly. When she felt his hands on her chest she immediately stiffened.

He looked down at her confused; she turned her face refusing to look at him as she pushed him off.

"Lor, what's wrong?" Jess asked still completely confused.

"I can't do this," Lori said throwing her shirt back on.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," he said trying to pull her in for a hug.

"No, I can't do any of this right now," Lori said on the verge of tears.

"What do you mean?" Jess said still trying to comfort her in some way.

"This. Us. It's too much for me right now, Jess," Lori let a couple of tears escape.

"This doesn't make sense, Lori."

"You were gone for a year, Jess. A year. I can't just pick up where we left off. Things are so much different now," Lori explained.

Jess finally put his shirt on, "So, you're saying you don't want to be with me…At all?"

"Yes," she paused in thought, "No. Maybe."

Jess ran his hand thru his hair stressfully, "Lori, I love…"

"I know. And I love you, but…" Lori interrupted him.

"So, why are you acting like this?" Jess paid back the favor.

"Jess," Lori paused to catch her breath, "I'm just not ready."

"Fine," Jess said bitterly and left the house.

She went to the window and watched him leave.

He was heading out of town.

Lori then sat on her bed and wept.

A few minutes later, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered still crying slightly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rory's voice was filled with concern.

"Me and Jess. We got in this fight. It wasn't really a fight it was more of an argument. No, it was a fight. I don't know what it was. But basically I told him I couldn't be with him right now and he left," Lori stammered as more tears fell down, "he's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone? Maybe he was just coming to the apartment to clear his head or something?" Rory rambled off.

"No. He wasn't going towards the diner, Rory. He was leaving!"

"Okay, just calm down and me and Mom will be there in a few minutes," Rory closed her phone and went back in the diner.

"Mom, Lori needs us," Rory said grabbing her coat of the chair.

"What happened?" Lorelai said getting up as quickly as she could.

"Her and Jess had a fight and he left."

"Left where?" Tristan asked angrily.

"I don't know."

Tristan then got up and went to pay for their food.

"Okay, you go get in the car and I'll meet you after I talk to Luke," Lorelai headed to the counter and Rory went outside.

"Your nephew's mine," Lorelai said with dark eyes.

"What he do now?" Luke asked exhaustedly.

"He left her. So, I'll need you to watch the kids while I go comfort my broken hearted daughter," Lorelai walked out of the diner slamming the door behind her.

**a/n: Okay. It was kinda short. Sorry. R&R! 33**


	29. She Cries

**Love ALWAYS Finds a Way:**

**a/n: Thanks for the reviews! It's greatly appreciated. I hope you like this chapter. 33**

**& She Cried:**

Lorelai and Rory made it to the Crap Shack in no time flat.

They rushed thru the door, only to find Lori balled up on the couch with a tear-stained face.

"Oh, huney. What happened?" Lorelai questioned immediately hugging her daughter.

"This morning he came in and he was so sweet. He kissed me and I kissed him back and then things went a little farther and I freaked. I don't know why I just freaked. I mean, I wanted him so bad, but I just couldn't. I don't even know how to explain it. Everything was just happening so fast. Then I told him that I couldn't be with him and he tried everything to get me to calm down and I wouldn't. then he go mad and left," Lori paused to take a breath, "I pushed him away. I didn't mean to."

There was a short silence.

"Mommy, what do I do?" Sobs shook Lori's body violently.

"Give him a few days, Lor. And if he's not back call him," Lorelai offered.

"He wouldn't want to talk to me. I basically told him I didn't need him."

"Don't blame yourself, Lori. He made the decision to leave," Rory smiled at her sympathetically.

Lori shook her head stubbornly, "I pushed him to it!"

"Lor…" Lorelai started but Gracie started crying.

Lori wiped away her tears and went to her daughter's room.

"Hey, huney," Lori cradled her crying daughter, "Mommy's got you."

"Dada," Gracie said thru tears.

Lori felt a pang of sorrow run thru her, "Daddy's not here right now, baby. Shh."

Gracie continued to cry.

Lori left the room and walked to the kitchen to mix some cereal for Gracie.

As Lori fed her she stopped crying, but had a very sad look in her eyes.

"Look. She even knows."

"Aww. Huney, everything is gunna be alright," Lorelai said desperately tried to comfort her daughter.

"No it won't! Nothing's ever alright! Never!" Lori sobbed finishing feeding Gracie.

Rory tried to hug her twin, but Lori shrugged her off, "Lori, we're trying to help you,"

"This doesn't help! Crying and trying to drown your tears in ice cream doesn't work! It never has! It never will!" Lori wiped away her tears took a few deep breaths and continued, "I want you to leave. I need to be alone right now."

"Do you want us to take Gracie?" Lorelai questioned.

"No. I think I can handle it," Lori gave a weak smile before taking Gracie with her upstairs.

"That was weird," Rory whispered to her mother.

"I know. I feel bad leaving her here alone, but it's what she wanted," Lorelai sighed heavily before closing the door behind her.

Lori closed her bedroom door and sat Gracie down on her bed.

_I'm not going to cry anymore. I won't_. Lori told herself.

"Dada?" Gracie said once again.

"He's not here, Grace. I don't know where he's at," Lori rubbed Gracie's cheek soothingly.

And she cried. And cried. And cried.

"Gracie. Don't do this to Mommy. Not right now," Lori begged.

A few minutes later, Gracie stopped and went to sleep.

Three days past. No signs of Jess or Lori.

Lorelai, Rory and Averie had all tried calling her, but she'd never answer.

"I'm worried about her, Luke," Lorelai cried one night.

"I know. I am too," Luke held her close.

"She won't answer the phone. She moved the spare key. She won't answer the door. I've never seen her this way before," she buried her face in his chest.

"She'll come around eventually. I promise."

"Lori, please. Please, answer your phone. I haven't seen or heard from you in 3 days. I know your upset. Let us help you," Rory pleaded with Lori's voicemail.

"No answer?" Tristan asked.

Rory shook her head as tears fell down.

Tristan took his fiancé in his arms and rocked her slightly, "I'm so sorry."

"I just wish she would answer. Let us in. Something," Rory sobbed.

"Gracie! You've got to hush!" Gracie hadn't stopped crying since Jess had left.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" Gracie screeched.

Lori's body shook from the sobs. She placed Gracie on the bed. She wanted to hurt her, but when the thought crossed her mind it made her hurt.

She quickly grabbed her phone and ran to the bathroom.

She locked the door before dialing her mother's number.

"Lori?" Lorelai came over the line worried.

"She won't stop crying. She wants Jess. Mom, I thought of hurting her. I'm so scared," Lori wept.

"Where is she? Where are you?" Lorelai questioned.

"She in my room and I'm locked in the bathroom. I don't want to hurt her."

Lorelai was so wrapped up in the phone call she didn't notice that none other than Jess had walked in.

"Okay, Lor. Just calm down. I'll be there in a minute," Lorelai hung up her phone.

"What's going on?" Luke asked upon hearing Lorelai's said of the conversation.

"Lori's locked herself in the bathroom to keep from hurting Gracie. Whose been crying all day," Lorelai informed him.

Upon hearing that Jess dropped what he had in his hands.

And he ran.

**a/n: Any good? Hope so! R&R! 33**


	30. You're Back

**Love ALWAYS Finds a Way:**

**a/n: Thanks for the reviews! It's greatly appreciated. I hope you like this chapter. 33**

**You're Back:**

He ran all the way to Lori's house. He noticed Lorelai pull up, but ignored her as he frantically tried to open the door.

"Jess, what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked from behind him.

But once again he ignored her and made his way to the back of the house.

He fumbled with the doorknob until the door finally opened.

_Wish I'da thought of that_, Lorelai thought.

Jess heard sobs coming from everywhere.

"You go talk to her. I'll get Grace," Lorelai told him.

Jess nodded slowly and followed the weeping sounds to the bathroom.

He knocked on the door lightly.

When Lori opened the door she was shocked to see him.

"You're back," she said quietly.

Jess nodded.

Then something in her snapped. Her tiny fist began to pound him in the chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and fought with her to pull her closer.

She kept trying to push him away, but he was too strong.

Realizing this Lori gave in. She clutched his shirt in her hands and buried her face in his chest and cried.

His back hit the wall and he slid down, placing her in his lap.

"I'm so sorry, Lori. I shouldn't have left like that," he whispered in her ear as Lorelai approached them with Gracie.

She had finally got the baby to sleep.

Lori shook her head vigorously, "I made you do it."

There was a short silence.

"Why'd you come back?" She pulled away slightly to look at him.

"I was just moving my stuff," Jess said lowly, "I was gunna tell you when I came over the other day. And things didn't go quite as I thought they would."

Lorelai walked away figuring they needed some time alone to figure out their next move.

"Jess, I shouldn't have said the things I said. It was rude," Lori started.

"I'll wait how ever long you want. I just want and need to be apart of your and Gracie's lives," Jess interrupted.

"Slower," was the only thing Lori managed to say.

"Okay," Jess whispered and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Then they heard Gracie's faint crying.

"She wants you," Lori smiled weakly.

She moved of him, but remained on the floor.

Jess got up and turned to her, "C'mon."

Lori took his hand and followed him into the living room.

"Dada!" Gracie smiled for the first time in days.

"Hey, baby," Jess smiled and took his daughter.

**a/n: Sorry it's so short. Just wanted to give y'all somethin'! 33**


	31. I Never Thought

**Love ALWAYS Finds a Way:**

**a/n: Sorry for the wait! R&R!**

**I Never Thought:**

A few days have passed since Jess came back. He was fully packed in and things were going great.

"Dada!" Gracie squealed as her mother brought her into the diner.

"Hey, Gracie!" Jess smiled and kissed Gracie's forehead.

"Hey, what about Momma?" Lori whined.

"Who?" Jess smirked.

Lori's jaw dropped in fake shock.

Jess chuckled a little before kissing her cheek.

"That's what I thought!" Lori smiled before sitting down.

Jess rolled his eyes and went to get her coffee.

"Mommy!" Lori exclaimed before hugging Lorelai.

"Daughter!" Lorelai laughed.

"Nana," Gracie smiled.

"She said 'Nana'!" Lorelai squealed.

"Really?" Luke smiled.

"Uh-huh!"

Jess made his way to where Lori was and handed her, her mug of coffee.

"Aw, thanks, hun! You know me so well," Lori smiled up at him.

"Dada!" Gracie reached up for him.

Jess took her and kissed her cheek.

"She said 'Nana'," Lorelai informed Jess with a grin.

"Nana!" Gracie giggled.

Everyone else laughed.

"Hey, Jess," Lori said flirtatiously.

"Huh?"

"I'm hungry."

"Uh-huh."

"I want pancakes and, and bacon," Lori's smile widened.

"And what am I 'sposed to do about that?" Jess smirked.

"Please, Jesse," Lori pouted.

"Don't call me Jesse," Jess warned, but couldn't help but smile.

"I'll stop if you get me food," Lori paused, "and more coffee, Jesse."

"Fine!" Jess gave in but grinned at her.

Lori laughed.

Meanwhile, Lorelai made her way to the counter to talk to Luke.

"I've been real worried about her lately, but now everything seems to be good," Lorelai sat on the stool.

"Yeah. I have too," Luke told her.

"Ya know, I never thought I see her laugh that way again," Lorelai smiled to herself.

"Yeah, and I never thought I'd see him smile again."

**a/n: I know it's not much. But I'm off next week so I can do more. R&R please!**


	32. The UnWanted Visitor

**Love ALWAYS Finds a Way:**

**a/n: thanks for all the reviews! It means a lot! Luvs!**

**The Un-Wanted Visitor:**

"Hey," Luke called to Lori, "could you and Jess take over for me while me and Lorelai take the twins to the doctor?"

"Um, sure. What's wrong with the twins?" Lori asked concerned.

"It's just a check-up," Luke informed her.

"Mk."

Lori grabbed her coffee mug and went over to Jess, "We've just been volunteered for diner duty."

"I'm already on diner duty," Jess smiled at her.

"But now you get to work with me," Lori leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Great," Jess said sarcastically.

Lori playfully slapped his chest, "Hey, Daddy, who has Landon?"

"We're dropping him off at Rory's."

"Alrighty," Lori answered as Lorelai walked in with a double stroller.

"I'm in desperate need of coffee," Lorelai plopped down on a stool at the counter.

"Lorelai, you know you can't have coffee," Luke sounded annoyed.

"Aw, but, Lukey," Lorelai pouted.

Luke gave her a stern glance before getting ready to leave.

Lori quickly poured her mother a cup of coffee, "Now, hurry before he comes back down here."

"Angel!" Lorelai exclaimed engulfing her elixir of life.

Lori rolled her eyes playfully before squatting down in front of her brother and sister, "Hey, Lance. Hey, Rissa."

"LoLo!" The twins giggled.

Lori kissed both of their foreheads.

"Where's my grandbaby?" Lorelai asked.

"With Rory."

"Poor, Ror. She'll never want kids," Lorelai laughed.

"Probably not," Lori snickered.

"Who gave you this?" Luke asked when he approached Lorelai.

"It was de-caf. Swear," Lorelai almost smiled.

"She just needed the taste," Lori said before laughing.

"You both know that coffee is bad for unborn children," Luke began one of his many rants.

"Whoa, whoa, Dad. Calm down," Lori walked to him, "it's just one cup. She had much more with the others."

"What?!"

"Oops!" Lori giggled.

Luke shook his head, but smiled, "I'll never win."

"Don't see that happenin' for ya, Lukey," Lorelai beamed and kissed her husband's cheek.

"Well, we need to go," Luke informed his wife, "if you two need any thing call me."

"Aye, aye! Cap'n!"

Lori and Jess began taking orders for what few people were in there.

"I'm bored," Lori said a few minutes after the diner had cleared up.

"It happens," Jess smirked sitting next to her.

"I like it when you do that," she grinned flirtatiously.

He continued to smirk as he leaned closer to her.

She smiled and moved towards him. Their faces were so close she could feel his breath on her lips. Their lips touched slightly…the bell above the door jingled.

"Ugh," Lori frowned.

"Lori!" Averie exclaimed.

"Ave!" Lori ran to her best friend and enveloped her in a hug.

"Hey, Lor," Kurtis wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Ah, Kurty!"

Then a look of horror passed over Lori's face when she saw the next person walk in.

"Hey, Lori."

"Hey, R-R-Ray," Lori stuttered.

Before she knew what was happening Ray had his arms around her.

"I want to make things better," he whispered before kissing her cheek.

Lori pushed him away and glared at him; she felt Jess's eyes on her.

"Oh, Lor, these are my parents, Robert and Anne Grayson," Kurtis introduced, "Mom, Dad, this is Averie's best friend, Lori Gilmore."

"Hi," Lori said quietly.

"Hello," Both Robert and Anne greeted.

They all sat down.

"What can I get you to drink?" Lori asked.

Lori felt Ray's arm slip around her waist as he told his parents 'their story'.

She made eye contact with Jess. He looked hurt.

After getting all of their orders she walked over to him.

When she was in perfect eye sight of Ray, she hooked her index fingers thru Jess's belt loops and pulled him towards her.

He gave her a confused look, but couldn't say anything because her lips were crashing against his.

**a/n: whatcha think? R&R!**

**Coming up: another un-wanted visitor...  
**


	33. The UnWanted Visitor Cont

**Love ALWAYS Finds a Way:**

**a/n: thanks for all the reviews! It means a lot! Luvs!**

**The Un-Wanted Visitor Cont.:**

Lori nibbled on Jess's bottom lip, begging for an entrance, Jess happily answered.

Their tongues dueled for moments, but Lori gave in and let Jess take over.

The two were so overwhelmed they didn't hear the bell ring.

"Mmm, Daddy's gunna get you," Rory giggled from behind them.

Lori pulled back and turned towards her twin with a smile.

"What Daddy don't know can't hurt him," Lori put her back against Jess's chest.

"But what he finds out can hurt me," Jess said quite seriously as he wrapped his arms around Lori.

"How should I tell him?" Rory tapped her chin in concentration.

"Don't make me tell him 'bout the time you and Tris…" Lori began.

"Okay! Okay! Truce!" Rory thru up her hands in surrender.

"That's what I thought!" Lori paused, "Where is Tris?"

"I left him and Landon out side trying to figure out Gracie's car seat," Rory laughed wickedly.

"That's hateful!" But Lori couldn't help, but laugh.

"My God! Whoever invented that thing should die!" Tristan groaned walking into the diner with Gracie on his hip and Landon tugging at his leg.

"Oh, Tris, you'll make a great daddy!" Lori smiled at him before taking Gracie.

Tristan rolled his eyes and turned towards Jess, "Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?"

Jess smirked and walked back to the kitchen.

"Oh, Trissy, you're so protective. What would I do without you?" Lori rushed to hug him with her free arm.

"Hey! He's mine!" Rory beamed and flashed her ring.

"I don't want him," Lori said as if Rory couldn't comprehend.

"That's a good thing."

"Oh, and if you must beat anyone up," Lori whispered turning towards Ray, "make it him."

"Any thing for you, my dear," Tristan faked a British accent.

"Thank you, darling," Lori matched him.

"I think your customers are getting weary over there," Rory joined them.

"Right. Okay, Gracie you go back with Aunt Rory while I work," Lori kissed Gracie's forehead before passing her to her aunt.

"Refills anyone?" Lori asked.

She got several stares. Kurtis and Averie were looking at her like she was crazy, Kurtis' parents were obviously disgusted and Ray, well, he was a little shocked.

Lori smirked before repeating her question.

"Young lady, you are aware that this is a place of business, aren't you?" Anne asked sternly.

"Yes, I am aware. My dad owns it," Lori plastered on a fake smile.

"Are you aware that what you just did is completely unacceptable?" Anne questioned.

However, Lori attention jolted to the stairs where she saw Landon trying to wobble up them, "Landon!"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Landon turned and stumbled causing him to fall and roll down the 3 stairs he had climbed.

"Landon!" Lori screeched and ran toward her crying brother.

"Baby, are you okay?" she asked scooping him up in her arms.

"Nu-uh! Mommy!" Landon screeched.

"Mommy's not here right, now, huney," Lori placed several kisses on his head and face, "what hurts?"

Rory (with Gracie), Tristan and Jess had all surrounded them by this time.

"Head and arm," Landon looked at her with sad eyes.

"Aww, poor baby," Lori stood with him and pressed him close to her.

Lori walked to the counter and sat him on it to examine him.

"Everything looks okay, baby. You'll be alright," Lori calmed Landon who was still lightly crying.

He nodded slowly, but kept his lip puckered.

"Sorry, 'bout that," Lori apologized almost truthfully to her 'customers'.

They all nodded, but kept quiet.

"Order up!"

**a/n: Yay or Nay?? R&R!**


	34. You've Got it Bad

**Love ALWAYS Finds a Way:**

**a/n: Sorry it's taken me so long. Our computer completely died and we had to fix it. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones come after as well. I will also be updating my other stories so if you would please R&R. And I might just start another. Thanks!**

**You've Got it Bad:**

"Hey, Lor! We're leaving to go get ice cream," Rory smiled.

"Okie dokie!" Lori paced over to them and kissed both children.

They all left.

Lori was cleaning off the table when Averie said, "She's beautiful."

"Thanks!" Lori grinned brightly.

"I haven't seen her in awhile. She's gotten so big," Averie replied.

"That's usually what happens with babies," Lori laughed.

"Ha. Very funny, Lor."

"I try."

"Ever succeed?"

"Well, there was this one time…" Lori began.

"Just stop, Lor. Just stop," Averie giggled.

"You asked," Lori shrugged.

"Well, I didn't mean it."

Lori laughed and went to put the dishes up when some more customers came in the diner.

"Lori, dear, come here," Miss Patty beckoned her.

"Yes, Miss Patty," Lori smiled.

"Who are those folks sittin' over there?" Miss Patty pointed to the Grayson's table.

"Oh, that's my best friend and her soon to be in-laws," Lori answered walking away quickly.

"Bye, Lor," Averie said walking out the door.

"Bye, hun!"

Soon the lunch rush came in.

Lori and Jess we're running around and trying to prepare the orders (sometimes not successfully) all by themselves.

"Where is dad?" Lori complained exhaustedly to no one in particular.

They continue this maze for about another 10 minutes until Luke walked in.

"Thank God!" People heard come from both Jess and Lori.

Luke began working quickly.

When things finally calmed down, Lori fell on to a stool and Jess leaned over her resting his elbows on the counter.

"Tired?" Lorelai smiled at them.

"Nu-uh," Lori playfully glared at her mother.

"Be nice to Mommy," Lorelai pouted.

Lori rolled her eyes, "How'd the appointment go?"

"Fine. We have three healthy babies," Lorelai smile looking at Larissa and Lance while placing her hand on her stomach.

Lori smiled, but didn't say anything.

There was a comforting silence between them.

Lori slowly linked her arms around Jess's neck.

"Luke!" Jess called, "We're leaving!"

"Alright," Luke called from the back.

Jess went to push back, but Lori didn't let him go.

He gave her a confused look.

"Up," Lori said simply.

Jess rolled his eyes when Luke walked up.

"Up!" Lori whined.

Jess slid his hand under her legs and pulled her up to him.

"You've got it bad, kid," Lorelai said.

"Can't help it," Jess smirked.

"Stop before it's too late," Luke joked.

Lorelai laughed, but stopped abruptly, "Hey! Mean!"

Luke, Lori and Jess laughed.

"You," Lorelai pointed at Lori and Jess, "Mean. Leave."

"'K."

Jess walked out carrying Lori.

He didn't put her down until they reached her bedroom.

Lori kept her arms around his neck and stayed as close as possible.

"Stay?" Lori whispered.

"Ok," Jess said just as quiet.

Lori pulled away a little to look him.

They looked at each other for a long while.

Jess leaned in and kissed her softly.

Lori replied eagerly and passionately.

Jess bit her lip lightly asking for an entrance.

Lori obliged and let him explore her mouth.

She slowly slipped her hands under the back of his shirt.

When air became a necessity again, Jess pulled away.

He went to kiss her again, but Lori stopped him, "Tired."

He smirked and watched as she went to her dresser and took out pajamas.

Lori began to change.

"You want me to…" Jess began.

"Jess, it's okay. I mean, you have seen me in less," Lori smiled, "How ya think Gracie got here?"

Jess laughed.

"OMG! Gracie! I need to call Rory!" Lori panicked.

"Calm down. I'll call Rory. You change," Jess smiled at her.

"Thanks. Ask her if she can keep her a little longer," Lori smiled slightly.

Jess nodded and began dialing numbers.

"Hello?" Rory answered.

"Hey. Can you keep Gracie for a little longer? Me and Lori are extremely tired," Jess replied.

"Sure, she can stay the night if that's alright with you. I think you and Lor need a little alone tim," Rory offered.

"Hang on."

"Hey, Lor, Rory said she can stay the night. You wanna do that?" Jess questioned.

"Yeah. That's fine," Lori answered pulling her shirt over her head.

"That's fine," Jess said to Rory.

"Alrighty. See ya later!" Rory grinned.

Jess hung up the phone and turned to Lori, "We have a whole night to ourselves. What shall we do?"

"Sleep," Lori yawned.

"Thought so."

Lori laid down on the bed and patted the place next to her.

Jess slipped off his shoes and began to crawl in bed.

"Ya know you can get comfortable," Lori told him.

"I am," he argued.

Lori gave him an unconvinced look.

Jess, knowing he was in fact uncomfortable, got up and took off his shirt.

When he got down to his boxers he got under the blankets and pulled Lori close to him.

"Jess," Lori whined, "light."

Jess mentally slapped himself before he got up to turn off the light.

Lori smiled at him when he lay back down.

Once again he pulled her close to him.

"Jess," Lori paused, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Lor."

**a/n: Whatca think? R&R please! Love ya!**


	35. Waking Up

**Love ALWAYS Finds a Way:**

**a/n: See, I was gunna update last week since I was off, but that didn't happen as well as I planned. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's risqué so just a warning.**

**Waking Up:**

Lori woke up a few hours later and smiled when she saw Jess still sleeping peacefully.

She slipped out of his arms and went to take a shower.

After she showered she went back to her room. She sang lowly as she began looking for clothes to wear.

Jess heard Lori fumbling around and opened his eyes slowly.

He took in what he saw: Lori wearing nothing but a towel and her damp hair hanging down to her shoulders.

He quietly got up and made his way to her and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Hmm. Good mornin' huney," Lori smiled turning to face him.

"Hmm," Jess mumbled burying his face in her neck.

Lori giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm hungry," Lori stated suddenly.

"Aren't you always?" Jess pulled away smirking.

"Mean!"

Jess laughed and kissed her.

Lori deepened it quickly. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Air became necessary, but Lori wasted no time to began sucking on his neck.

"Lori," Jess groaned.

"Hmm?" Lori looked up at him before capturing his lips again.

The kiss was overwhelmingly passionate. They were both lost.

Lori reached her arms around his waist and her nail dug into his back.

Jess moved from her mouth to her neck.

Lori moaned loudly.

This encouraged Jess to find the sensitive spot behind her ear and suck.

Her nail dug deeper in his back and his grabbed at her hips harder.

Jess reached up with one hand and pulled her towel off.

He began to kiss down her chest.

"Jess," she moaned deeply.

They started walking towards the bed.

When the back of Lori's knees hid the bed she pushed down Jess's boxers.

He pushed her lightly on to the bed and climbed on top of her.

He entered into her slowly causing both of them to moan in ecstasy.

Lori rocked her hips with every motion. They found a perfect rhythm.

They reached their climax within second of each other and called out loudly.

Jess rolled off of her and took her body in.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Hm. I love you more," Lori smiled.

They were quiet for several moments.

When Jess said, "I thought you were hungry."

"I am, but.." Lori started and blushed deeply.

Jess smirked and pulled her closer.

"Well, so much for moving slower."

**a/n: Whatcha think? R&R please!**


End file.
